


La famille Swan

by KarenKilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Rumplestiltskin voulait d'autres enfants après Baelfire, encore plus après le départ de Milah, après être devenu le Ténébreux il cherche une magie pour avoir un autre enfant, mais après le départ de son fils il abandonne. Cependant la magie est lancée, et après le baiser avec Belle, elle agit, créant une petite fille. Elizabeth se retrouve avec Emma et les deux grandissent ensemble, seules contre le reste du monde, enfin pas tout à fait. Et puis un jour leurs vies sont changées par l'arrivée d'Henry Mills, le fils qu'Emma avait abandonné des années auparavant, et il veut qu'Emma brise une malédiction, cependant elle ne sera pas seule et cela changera tout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, juste pour vous informer que je me suis arrêté au cours de la saison 4 donc il n'y aura pas de fait de cette saison ou des suivantes dans cette fic, désolée si c'est un soucis pour vous, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

La plupart des histoires concernant la Forêt Enchantée commencent avec l'histoire d'amour de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant, mais pas celle ci, non celle ci commence des années plus tôt. Au temps où Rumplestiltskin venait juste de devenir le Ténébreux après le départ de sa femme et dans une tentative de protéger son fils pour qu'il n'aille pas à la guerre. Le Ténébreux avait de nombreux défauts, accentués encore plus par la magie et par le pouvoir soudain qu'il possédait, mais si il y avait une chose de vrai c'était qu'il aimait son fils. Il avait voulu plusieurs enfants mais son épouse Milah avait refusé, ne voulant pas faire souffrir à d'autres enfants la honte d'être les enfants du lâche du village. Peu importe que sa blessure avait été une qu'il s'était infligé pour survivre, parce qu'une prophétesse lui avait dit que si il ne fuyait pas il serait tué, il avait voulu retrouver sa famille mais il était un lâche. Il aimait Baelfire infiniment, mais il adorerait avoir un autre enfant. 

En plus avec un peu de chance ça aiderait Bae à s'habituer à la situation et à voir les nouveaux avantages de leur existence, et ça les rapprocherait peut être. Il n'était pas aveugle, son fils n'était plus heureux et il voulait arranger ça, avoir un autre enfant arrangerait ça à tout les niveaux il en était sûr. 

Rumplestiltskin se mit donc à l'ouvrage, recherchant un moyen autre que le traditionnel bien sûr, il n'était pas intéressé à être avec une autre femme, il aimait encore sa femme malgré son départ et puis il ne voulait pas se lier de nouveau de la sorte. Non, la magie devait renfermer un moyen, il chercha longtemps et puis il finit par trouver un moyen, il lança donc le sort mais rien ne se produisit, furieux il conclut que ça avait du être une erreur, qu'on lui avait menti et il fit payer à celui qui lui avait donné le livre. 

Peu de temps après il perdit Bae à cause des fées et il arrêta sa quête pour avoir un autre enfant pour à la place trouver un moyen de retrouver son fils et de rattraper son erreur, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir abandonné au final. 

Les années passèrent, Rumplestiltskin se concentra sur ses contrats et des moyens pour retrouver son fils, au point où il avait totalement oublié l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant, mais la magie avait été lancée, et elle n'avait pas oublié. Ce qu'il n'avait pas su, ce qui n'était pas dit plutôt dans le livre de magie, c'était que le sort était pour les couples qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir un enfant pour une raison ou une autre, le plus important était qu'il fallait qu'ils s'aiment. Cette condition s'appliqua lorsque Belle embrassa Rumplestiltskin, bien que la paire ne le sut pas, et la magie se mit en marche, et pendant neuf mois un bébé fut crée, avec l'essence de Rumplestiltskin et de Belle, mais ils ne le surent pas. Une seule personne s'en aperçut, l'Apprenti du Magicien était très conscient de la magie ambiante et il sentit donc la création de cet enfant. Il savait également les projets de la Méchante Reine par rapport à la Malédiction, ainsi que l'espoir du Blanche Neige et de son prince vis à vis de leur enfant. 

Il savait que la vie de la fille du couple royal ne serait pas une facile, qu'elle serait très seule, il décida donc d'intervenir. Il plaça l'enfant du Ténébreux et de Belle en stase pour qu'elle ait le même âge que la petite Emma, et invisible par tous il modifia la magie de l'armoire pour que les deux bébés soient transportés ensemble dans ce nouveau monde. Il plaça également un mot à destination de Pinocchio qui avait précédé les deux bébés. 

_Pinocchio_

_Voici Emma et Elizabeth, elles sont toutes les deux importantes pour briser la Malédiction qui vient de frapper la Forêt Enchantée, fais en sorte qu'elles ne soient pas séparées, elles doivent grandir ensemble. C'est important._

Le petit garçon était bien évidemment un peu confus par les événements, mais il était déterminé à être un bon garçon et donc à obéir à la lettre, du coup il prit dans ses bras les deux bébés même si ce n'était pas facile et il alla chercher de l'aide, et lorsqu'il en reçut il donna le nom des deux petites, même si ils étaient marqués sur leurs couvertures, une blanche pour Emma et une bleue pour Elizabeth. 

August, le nouveau nommé Pinocchio, succomba rapidement aux tentations de ce monde nouveau et tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu, il abandonna donc les deux petites, mais elles grandirent néanmoins ensemble, comme sœurs, même la découverte qu'elles n'étaient pas sœurs par le sang ne les sépara pas, au contraire, leur lien n'en devint que plus fort. Elles n'étaient peut être pas famille de sang, mais elles s'étaient choisies et elles avaient toujours été là pour l'autre, et c'était ça l'important.

Bien sûr elles n'étaient pas toujours ensemble, leurs intérêts tout comme leurs caractères étaient trop différent pour ça, mais elles s'appelaient régulièrement, plusieurs fois par semaine même et essayaient de se voir aussi souvent que possible. Cela même lorsque Emma décida de voir du pays, conduisant à sa rencontre avec Neal, qu'elle présenta bien sûr à sa sœur. Liz n'était pas convaincue par l'ami, puis le petit ami de sa sœur, elle sentait qu'il avait beaucoup de secret et elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, cependant il rendait Emma heureuse et il était là pour elle quand elle même ne le pouvait pas étant donné qu'elle avait décidé de continuer ses études, quelque chose qu'Emma n'aimait pas, elle n'avait pas le caractère pour ça. Tant que Neal veillerait sur Emma et garderait ses arrières alors Liz lui laisserait une chance, le moment où il trahirait sa sœur elle fera tout ce qui était possible pour le lui faire payer. Emma était la plus dure des deux, elle avait été celle qui était du genre à donner le premier coup de poing, mais Liz n'était pas à sous estimer non plus, non seulement elle était capable de se défendre, la vie ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, mais en plus elle savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal. 

Elle continua donc ses études d'infirmières tout en recevant des cartes postales et des appels d'Emma qui était avec Neal, faire ses études et avoir un travail en plus pour les payer, tout en continuant sa passion qui était d'écrire était difficile à gérer, elle le reconnaissait sans mal. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent d'ailleurs pas lorsqu'Emma se fit arrêter à cause de Neal qui l'avait abandonné. Elizabeth était furieuse, mais sa sœur était plus importante que celui qui l'avait laissé, et du coup elle se débrouilla pour s'inscrire à Phoenix, heureuse qu'Emma n'avait pas fait ça au milieu du semestre, à trouver un nouveau travail, parce que c'était toujours nécessaire et à aller souvent voir Emma à la prison. 

Elle avait été là pour tout, le moment où sa sœur avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, et si ça ne l'avait pas rendu encore plus furieuse après Neal, il n'avait pas intérêt à recroiser son chemin c'était sûr, elle avait soutenu Emma quand la blonde avait choisi de faire adopter son bébé, elle n'était pas entièrement d'accord, ayant vécu dans le système elle n'était pas très convaincue, mais elle comprenait. Emma n'avait pas d'emploi stable, ce ne serait déjà pas facile à sa sortie de prison et c'était sans parler d'avoir un enfant à charge en plus, même si elle aidait ce ne serait pas facile, et surtout Emma voulait qu'il ait une bonne vie. 

De toute façon Emma n'avait pas besoin de son jugement mais de son soutien, alors elle se fit disponible, elle se débrouilla même pour être là le jour de l'accouchement, à serrer la main d'Emma et elle porta même le petit garçon quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de le donner aux médecins pour les procédures mises en place dans ce genre de cas, et elle serra Emma dans ses bras pendant longtemps. Parce que même si Emma était sûre que c'était pour le mieux pour le bébé, ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, et malgré son apparence de dure à cuire elle avait la coeur tendre et elle aimait ce bébé. 

Elle sortit de prison peu de temps après, et elle n'était toujours pas remise de l'abandon de son bébé, elles restèrent à Phoenix jusqu'à la fin des études de Liz qui eut son diplôme d'infirmière avec les honneurs, et à la demande d'Emma, allèrent s'installer en Floride dans la ville de Tallahassee, une destination qu'Emma avait choisi au hasard avec Neal. Liz arriva sans trop de soucis à se faire engager à l'hôpital et travailla dur pour réussir et aider les gens, de son côté Emma continuait à attendre Neal, qui l'avait fait espéré en lui envoyant les clé de la voiture qu'ils avaient partagé ainsi que les papiers de la voiture en questio, et collectionnait les petits boulots pour gagner sa vie. 

Les choses changèrent pour elles à leurs 24 ans, Liz était sorti depuis plusieurs mois avec un ami à elle, elle était amoureuse et lui aussi, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas non plus son grand amour, il y avait de la passion et de l'affection mais c'était limité à ça. Néanmoins Mathieu et elle étaient proches, et puis un jour il partit en mission, étant un militaire ce n'était pas la première fois, mais de celle ci il n'en revint pas. Il fut tué par une mine, Liz fut dévastée, ils avaient été ami longtemps avant de devenir plus et il avait été quelqu'un d'important pour elle, elle apprit quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle était enceinte. Emma avait été inquiète en voyant sa sœur vomir de la sorte, et elle avait insisté qu'elle aille voir un médecin, et lorsque Liz tenta de dire que c'était rien elle lui fit remarquer que vu qu'elle travaillait dans un hôpital c'était important. Apprendre qu'elle était enceinte était définitivement une surprise, Mathieu et elle avaient été prudent mais les accidents ça arrive toujours. 

Liz savait une chose, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son bébé, après avoir vu ce qu'avait vécu Emma déjà elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, surtout qu'elle savait que sa sœur n'en était pas remise, elle l'avait réconforté souvent à ce sujet. Mais en plus elle avait tenu plusieurs fois des bébés dans ses bras à l'hôpital et elle avait toujours voulu être maman, alors oui ça n'avait pas été ce qu'elle avait en tête mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner cet enfant à naître. Elle en parla à Emma qui la soutint entièrement, connaissant sa sœur suffisamment sur ce sujet, et assurant que ça irait pour elle, puisque ça avait été une autre inquiétude de Liz, elle n'avait pas voulu faire du mal à Emma même de manière accidentelle. Jamais. 

Emma fut aussi présente pour Liz que Liz l'avait été pour elle, tout au long de la grossesse et même ensuite, heureusement entre le travail d'Emma, qui avait fini par trouver sa voie en devenant garante de caution, l'argent que Liz avait mis de côté autant que possible et l'argent qu'elle avait gagné en publiant deux livres, elles n'avaient pas de problèmes majeurs. Et c'est ainsi que Ruth Swan vit le jour. 

 

* * *

Les années passèrent et finalement le moment pour la fin de la Malédiction qui frappait Storybrooke, bien que peu de gens le savaient, mais dans un appartement de Brooklin on était loin de tout cela, en tout cas pour le moment. 

Liz et Emma vivaient toujours ensemble, c'était plus simple avec la petite Ruth vu qu'Emma ayant des heures plus flexible que Liz pouvait la garder si nécessaire quand l'assistante maternelle n'était pas disponible ou avait un soucis. En plus d'un point de vue financier c'était mieux, mais surtout les deux sœurs aimaient être proches l'une de l'autre et ne pas vivre chacune de leur côté. Ça avait été un peu problématique parfois en réalité vu qu'Emma n'aimait pas rester en place, mais elles se débrouillaient. Liz travaillant comme remplaçante en général, ce qui était positif ces derniers temps vu qu'elle avait envie de tuer un des chirurgiens avec qui elle travaillait. L'homme était persuadé être un adonis et une bénédiction pour les femmes, il ne semblait en plus pas comprendre que Elizabeth n'était pas du tout intéressée et continuait à lui courir après. Pour le plus grand amusement d'Emma qui écoutait les idées de meurtres de sa sœur, elles étaient très divertissantes en général vu que Liz ne manquait pas d'imagination, ce qui lui avait été très utile pour écrire ses livres. Elle préférait écrire des livres de fantasy mais ça lui était arrivée aussi d'être inspiré par un récit sur ce qu'Emma faisait et de créer une histoire à suspense avec du crime et tout le reste. 

Liz préparait le repas du soir, elle savait qu'Emma serait en retard aujourd'hui vu qu'elle avait eu une affaire et la personne après qui elle était, était tombé dans le panneau d'un site de rencontre, la seule disponibilité qu'il avait été pour ce soir là justement et donc Emma n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait mis une robe achetée exactement pour ce genre d'occasion, avait emprunté des chaussures à sa sœur, vu qu'Emma ne portait pas des talons hauts en général, alors que Liz en portait dès qu'elle pouvait, et qu'elles faisaient heureusement la même pointure. 

N'étant pas sœurs elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, ce qui avait entraîné des situations assez amusantes par le passé quand des gens avaient pensé qu'elles étaient en réalité en couple et qu'elles avaient eu une petite fille soit par l'adoption soit autre. Etant donné qu'elles portaient le même nom de famille c'était compréhensible, cela étant dit elles n'avaient jamais été tenté de laisser la blague continuer. Les gens avaient été ensuite horriblement gênés mais très attentifs envers elle, pour la plus grande gêne des deux sœurs qui ne savaient pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation.

Emma était blonde, cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés, plutôt grande, avec son entraînement sportif régulier elle était mince et musclée. De son côté Liz avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus, elle n'était pas aussi grande qu'Emma qui dépassait le mètre soixante quinze, tandis qu'elle peinait à atteindre le soixante dix et était plus proche du soixante cinq, sa figure était moins élancée que celle d'Emma, mais elle n'était pas en surpoids, loin de là même mais ses formes étaient un peu plus marquées. Là où Emma préférait porter un jean, un haut simple et sa veste en cuir rouge que Liz lui avait offert à ses vingt trois ans lorsqu'elle avait débuté sa carrière de garante de caution, Liz préférait les escarpins, elle portait en général des pantalons mais plus par commodité qu'autre chose vu qu'elle aimait se mettre en jupe et elle portait des chemisiers.

Elles étaient loin d'être identiques, autant en physique qu'en caractère mais elles s'adoraient et elles se faisaient entièrement confiance. Il n'y avait aucun secret entre elles, enfin à part pour les divers cadeaux et autres, mais ça s'arrêtait à ça, Liz était plus sociale qu'Emma, elle voyait plus de gens aussi et elle n'avait pas le problème de confiance qu'Emma avait, et à chaque fois Liz voulait chercher Neal pour le castrer et lui faire payer parce que c'était surtout sa faute. Cela étant dit, Emma était la seule à savoir pour les rêves de Liz, elle les avait toujours fait, ils n'avaient pas toujours de sens en eux, mais ils étaient important, elle le sentait et parfois ils étaient même prophétique. Elle voyait parfois des choses qui ne s'étaient pas encore passées, c'était étrange et souvent ça l'avait inquiété, elle avait craint que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle et qu'Emma allait finir par aussi la laisser, mais ça avait été une crainte idiote. Il était vrai qu'Emma ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport aux rêves, ce qui était compréhensible, mais elle avait accepté que c'était une part de Liz et du coup elle écoutait à chaque fois que Liz lui en parlait.

Lorsqu'ils étaient prémonitoires, ils n'étaient pas toujours clairs, elle se rappelait d'une image ou deux et d'un sentiment dans le meilleur des cas mais c'était à peu près tout. En réalité c'était les autres qui étaient plus étranges pour Elizabeth, ceux concernant un homme avec une peau de plus en plus étrange : Rumplestiltskin, et une jeune femme Belle. Elle se sentait étrangement proche d'eux et ça l'inquiétait, surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas, en tentant de comprendre elle s'était intéressée à l'étude des rêves, et même à la psychologie mais rien n'avait de sens par rapport à ça. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à voir des choses étranges régulièrement dans son sommeil, elle n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon.

  

Tout en faisant la cuisine et en s'occupant de sa petite fille, Ruth, et Liz refusait de penser au fait qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi par rapport à l'homme étrange de ses rêves, Elizabeth s'inquiétait, elle n'y pouvait rien, ça avait été quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter par rapport aux gens qu'elle aimait, Emma en particulier. Elle savait que son travail n'était pas vraiment dangereux, Emma n'avait été que rarement blessé, le plus souvent un simple coup de poing qui avait fait plus mal à sa fierté qu'autre chose selon la blonde qui en retour passait plus de temps à s'entraîner pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Néanmoins Liz, qui travaillait à un hôpital, savait que les accidents arrivaient bien plus vite qu'on ne le croyait et du coup pouvait être assez inquiète avec ses proches, surtout quand elle n'était pas avec eux. Le pire avait été les premiers temps de Ruth à l'assistante maternelle, après que Ruth ait repris son service à l'hôpital, elle avait été très inquiète d'être séparée de sa fille, mais elle le travaillait et ça se passait de mieux en mieux. En réalité Liz craignait surtout de la perdre et de ne pas pouvoir être là pour elle comme ses propres parents n'avaient pas été là. 

"Tatie." la voix de sa fille la sortit de ses pensées, Ruth était en train de courir dans l'appartement pour se jeter dans les jambes d'Emma qui heureusement avait eu le temps d'enlever les chaussures à talons

"Ruth doucement, laisse la rentrer quand même." Liz la reprit gentiment 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ? Tu devrais être au lit depuis un moment." Emma demanda en haussant un sourcil à sa sœur qui prit le paquet qu'elle avait sous le bras pour la débarrasser, gagnant un sourire 

"Bon anniversaire. Je voulais te le dire mais t'étais pas là." Ruth dit en faisant une moue 

"Tu as vu ta tatie et tu lui as souhaité un bon anniversaire, maintenant au lit Ruth, il est tard." Liz intervint, il était tard, neuf heure passée et Ruth tenait à peine debout, elle pouvait déjà dire que sa fille serait de mauvaise humeur demain matin en se levant

Ruth bouda un peu et tenta de rester plus longtemps mais Liz resta ferme, elle avait cédé parce que c'était leur anniversaire mais c'était tout, finalement elle réussit à la coucher et Ruth n'eut même pas besoin d'une histoire avant de s'endormir, le faisant directement. 

Elizabeth ferma la porte de la chambre, sa fille n'avait pas peur du noir mais de toute façon avec les étoiles lumineuses accrochées au plafond elle n'était pas totalement dans le noir donc ça allait. 

"Comment ça c'est passé ?" elle demanda à Emma qui était en train de lire la carte que Ruth avait faite, Liz en avait reçu une aussi, écrite à l'aide de la baby sitter, avec plein d'autocollants, c'était adorable et elle allait la conserver soigneusement tout comme elle savait qu'Emma allait faire. Emma n'aimait pas garder beaucoup de choses, elle n'avait que peu d'affaire et c'était pratique quand elles déménageaient, ce qui elle devinait était un peu le but, Liz était différente, elle attachait beaucoup d'importance aux objets si ils avaient une mesure affective, elle avait donc pleins de photos, tout les petits trucs que Ruth avait fait... Néanmoins elle arrivait aussi à voyager avec peu d'affaire, c'était surtout avec Ruth que c'était compliqué, elle avait besoin de plus et plus rapidement. 

"Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire partir cette tâche de ma robe, il a carrément renversé la table avant de s'enfuir. Il était un véritable abruti, je lui ai fracassé la tête contre son volant tellement il m'a énervé, il ne mérite vraiment pas sa femme crois moi." Emma râla, Neal avait laissé sa trace sur Emma, elle n'était sortie avec personne depuis, enfin en dehors du travail ou en ami avec Liz et les deux cas étaient rares, surtout le second, tout les hommes qu'elle rencontrait dans son travail qui était du genre du type de ce soir ne faisaient qu'aggraver les choses. 

Liz n'essayait même pas de lui présenter des hommes, c'était pas une bonne idée et elle le savait, surtout qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'Emma le fasse non plus, du coup elles restaient célibataires quoique pas pour les mêmes raisons, Liz n'arrivait pas vraiment à rencontrer un homme qui l'intéressait et qui n'avait pas de problème avec le fait qu'elle était déjà maman. En plus de ça ils devaient passer Emma, qui était déterminée à ce que sa sœur ne vive pas la même chose qu'elle, ce qui n'arrangeait définitivement pas les choses, mais surtout Liz n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre, en général elle préférait l'utiliser pour passer du temps avec sa famille, pas à sortir rencontrer quelqu'un. 

"Je suis sûre que c'est nettoyable, ne t'en fais pas. Tu lui as fait le coup de la roue bloquée je présume ?" Liz demanda amusée 

"Oui, c'est le meilleur moyen qu'ils ne réussissent pas à se tirer. Ca sent super bon, tu as fais quoi ?" Emma demanda en respirant profondément l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce centrale : salon/salle à manger/cuisine.

"Pomme de terre, ventrèche, oignons et fromage avec en dessert un gâteau à la poire." Liz répondit avec un sourire, c'était un de leurs plats préférés et le dessert était le favori d'Emma, dépassant même le gâteau au chocolat.

"Ca va être super bon, j'ai déjà pris 10kg rien qu'à sentir tout ça. Mais avant je suis allé prendre ça, on les souffle ?" Emma demanda en sortant deux  muffin de son paquet "Et avant que tu protestes j'ai fait que sentir leur odeur tout le trajet et j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas les manger avant d'arriver, alors prends pitié s'il te plait." elle dit en faisant sa mine de chien battu 

"On souffle les bougies et on échange les cadeaux avant de manger le vrai repas alors ?" Liz demanda, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, c'était ce qu'elles faisaient chaque année ou presque, juste avec la variante de la pâtisserie qu'Emma rapportait.

Elles allèrent donc cherche leur paquet respectifs qu'elles s'échangèrent avec un sourire avant de l'ouvrir en même temps. C'était leur tradition, il y avait rarement d'autres cadeaux en dehors des leurs et c'était quelque chose de spécial. Elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient durant la journée, avec qui elles voulaient mais le soir c'était toutes les deux, et avec Ruth un peu maintenant. 

Emma sourit en ouvrant le paquet, il y avait les bottes qu'elles réfléchissaient à ou non prendre depuis plusieurs mois, ainsi qu'une montre assez simple, solide mais élégante, ainsi qu'un nouveau charms pour son bracelet, elles avaient trouvé les bracelets il y a longtemps, elles avaient onze ans à l'époque et depuis à chaque anniversaire elles achetaient à l'autre un charm ou une perle pour symboliser l'année qui venait de passer, elles n'enlevaient qu'à la douche leur bracelet. Pour cette année c'était une ancre, en rappel avec journée au bord de l'océan passée durant l'été.

"Je me suis dit que comme ça tu n'auras plus d'excuse quand tu seras en retard, et puis tu peux la porter même avec une robe, ça va bien." Liz expliqua tout en regardant ses cadeaux 

Emma lui avait trouvé un nouveau foulard, Liz en portait toujours un celui là était bleu-vert très simple en réalité mais il était sublime, elle avait accompagné ça d'un gilet assez chaud et bien sûr d'un charm pour le bracelet de Liz, le sien était une machine à écrire toute petite bien sûr mais aussi bien faite. 

"J'en cherchais un comme ça depuis un moment mais j'arrivais jamais à en trouver une qui me plaisait, mais cette année j'ai réussi. Et le gilet comme ça tu arrêteras de te plaindre du froid." Emma dit en lui tirant la langue, Liz avait horreur du froid, oh elle aimait la neige mais que quand elle était à l'intérieur, sinon c'était horrible, si elle pouvait elle hibernerait durant l'hiver. 

Elles accrochèrent leur nouveaux charms, se remercièrent pour les cadeaux puis allumèrent leur bougie respective, avant de se pencher devant et ensemble de souffler en faisant le même vœu qu'elles faisaient toujours : en savoir plus sur leurs parents.

Elles venaient juste de souffler lorsque la sonnette de leur appartement se fit entendre. Surprises elles échangèrent un regard mais non elles n'attendaient personne. Se dépêchant afin que la personne ne sonne pas de nouveau, il ne fallait pas réveiller Ruth après tout, Emma y alla tandis que Liz mettait la table et s'apprêtait à servir le repas, elle ne sortit pas le plat du four mais le reste était prêt. 

Confiante dans les capacités d'Emma à faire partir la personne qui venait les voir, elle n'écouta pas trop ce qui se passait, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la voix d'Emma qui semblait presque paniquée. 

"Petit, hey, attends ! Attends !" inquiète de savoir ce qui mettait sa sœur ans un tel état, Liz s'avança pour observer uniquement pour être rendu muette, c'était un petit garçon brun, mais ce n'était pas son âge qui était le soucis, quoiqu'elle était assez curieuse de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé chez elles à une heure pareille, non c'était son visage, il ressemblait vraiment à Neal mais elle voyait aussi Emma chez lui, Liz était prête à parier que c'était le fils d'Emma.

Il avait en tout cas l'aplomb de son père, parce qu'il entra sans soucis dans l'appartement, ignorant totalement Emma.

"J'ai pas d'enfant." Emma disait d'ailleurs fermement "Où sont tes parents ?"

"Il y a dix ans, tu as bien eu un bébé que tu as fait adopté ?" le garçon demanda d'un air totalement rhétorique, totalement sûr de ce qu'il avançait "Ben c'était moi. Bonsoir je m'appelle Henry, je suis son fils." il dit en suite en se tournant vers Liz qui était toujours assez choquée, elle répondit néanmoins de suite, encore plus en voyant qu'Emma était partie pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Liz savait pertinemment à quel point sa décision avait fait mal à Emma, voir son fils comme ça sans prévenir ni rien n'était sans doute pas facile à avaler. 

"Ravie Henry, je suis Elizabeth, la sœur d'Emma. Comment tu as fais pour savoir où on vivait et pour arriver jusqu'ici ?" Liz demanda le plus calmement possible 

"Je me suis débrouillé." Henry dit en haussant les épaules, dans une attitude si Emma que c'était choquant "Je pourrais avoir du jus de fruit s'il vous plait ?" 

"Bien sûr, on a du jus de pomme, de l'orange et du raisin, tu veux duquel ?" Liz demanda gentiment 

"Raisin s'il vous plait." Henry demanda poliment 

Liz lui servit donc son verre de jus de raisin, tout en se demandant comment elles allaient gérer ça et surtout comment Emma allait être à la fin.

"Vous êtes une amie d'Emma ?" Henry demanda curieux

"Emma et moi on a grandi ensemble, on est sœurs." Liz expliqua tout en sous entendant qu'elles n'étaient pas du même sang

"Oh, ça a du sens." Henry répondit, rendant Liz confuse, pourquoi ça avait du sens ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? "C'est qui la petite sur la photo ?"

"Ma fille, Ruth, elle a eu trois ans il y a un peu plus de trois mois." Liz dit avec fierté, voulant quand même qu'Henry comprenne que Emma n'avait pas eu un autre enfant qu'elle avait choisi de garder contrairement à lui "Je reviens, excuse moi un moment."

Elle partit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour aller voir Emma, la situation était compliquée et loin d'être idéale pour autant elle n'allait pas disparaître parce qu'Emma avait choisi de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sa sœur était très pâle et elle accepta volontiers le câlin qu'elle lui fit sans hésiter en entrant et en la voyant comme ça. 

"Il ressemble tellement à Neal." Emma finit par souffler

"Oui j'ai vu. Ecoute Emma je sais que tu n'avais pas imaginé gérer ça avant plusieurs années mais là tu n'as pas le choix, mais sois sûre que quoi qu'il arrive tu m'as moi et je suis avec toi okay ?" Liz lui dit après un bref moment 

"Tu avais rien vu ?" Emma demanda tout en connaissant déjà la réponse, Liz lui aurait dit si elle avait vu un petit garçon à leur porte, mais elle se rappela que Liz lui avait parlé d'un changement proche il y a quelques jours, mais elle n'avait pas su dire d'avantage.

"Non rien, à part le pressentiment que quelque chose arrivait et que ça allait changer beaucoup, mais sinon rien de plus, je te l'avais déjà dit en plus." Liz répond, et c'était vrai mais Emma c'était pas attendu à ce genre de quelque chose. 

La conversation et le contact avaient réussi à calmer Emma qui sortit donc de la pièce pour parler à Henry, tout en maintenant une distance pour ne pas avoir mal quand le petit retournerait chez lui, c'était visible et compréhensible.

"Maintenant je pense qu'on devrait y aller." Henry dit une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux hors de la salle de bain

"Aller où ?" Emma demanda en croisant les bras et en observant le visage rempli d'espoir du petit 

"Je veux que tu viennes à la maison avec moi." Henry dit avec toujours de l'espoir mais surtout un énorme optimisme, il ignorait totalement l'attitude d'Emma

"Oh d'accord, c'est bon j'appelle les flics." Emma décida en allant attraper le téléphone 

"Je leur dirai que tu m'as enlevé." Henry proclama de suite, Liz n'avait pas besoin du don d'Emma pour savoir qu'il mentait, c'était évident mais elle lui donnait des points pour essayer quand même, il était déterminé en tout cas

"Et ils te croiront parce que je suis ta mère biologique." Emma reconnut, c'était vrai, ce genre de situation arrivait parfois même si là prouver que ça ne s'était pas produit ne serait pas trop difficile, même si Henry disait quelque chose comme ça, Liz doutait fortement qu'il ait couvert ses traces à ce point. 

"Exactement." approuva Henry

"T'oserai pas faire ça." Emma dit avec un sourire en coin amusée par Henry malgré elle, il était malin ça c'était sûr 

"Vas y essaye." la défia Henry 

"Tu te débrouilles bien." reconnut Emma "Tu sais je ne suis pas bonne à grand chose dans cette vie mais j'ai au moins un don, une sorte de super pouvoir. Quand les gens mentent je le sais tout de suite, et toi petit tu mens." 

"Tu es douée à bien plus que ça." Liz intervint gentiment, Emma avait du mal à l'accepter souvent l'abandon de trop de gens et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été adopté, Liz non plus et ça l'avait aussi marqué mais du coup elles se le rappelaient entre elles. 

"Attends, appelle pas les flics s'il te plait." Henry demanda avec une mine suppliante "S'il te plait rentre à la maison avec moi."

"Et c'est où ça ?" Emma dit en cédant 

"A Storybrooke dans le Maine." Henry répondit de suite 

"Storybrooke ? Ca existe ?" Emma demanda amusée par le nom 

"Jamais entendu parler." Liz reconnut avec surprise, elle y serait allé sinon, avec un nom pareil c'était intrigant. 

"Alors d'accord, je vais te ramener à Storybrooke." Emma accepta

"Vous mangez tout les deux avant, Emma t'a pas mangé depuis ce midi tu prends pas la route sans et toi Henry quand as tu mangé en dernier?" Liz intervint

"Ce midi, mais j'ai mangé une barre de céréale à goûter." Henry dit 

"Liz..." Emma tenta de protester

"Non vous mangez un peu avant de partir, c'est pas négociable." Liz dit fermement "Va te changer, je te sers et vous mangez." 

Emma capitula sans problème, elle était la plus têtue en générale mais Liz pouvait l'être tout autant, elle était juste plus sélective sur le sujet en réalité. Emma était capable de voir une situation perdue d'avance et c'était le cas. Le repas était assez gênant, Emma ne savait pas quoi dire à Henry, Henry ne savait pas trop quoi dire non plus et c'était la même chose pour Liz. Elle avait à la base prévue de parler du Chirurgien Smith qui était celui qui se prenait pour un adonis mais avec Henry présent elle allait éviter. Elles devaient faire attention devant Ruth à ce qu'elles disaient parce qu'elle répétait tout, mais Henry risquait surtout de le comprendre et la situation était suffisamment difficile comme ça. Elle était plutôt intriguée sur la raison qui avait poussé Henry à venir chercher Emma, après tout il avait dix ans et il ne semblait pas maltraité, mais le sujet n'était pas vraiment abordé avec des étrangères. 

Finalement l'heure du départ arriva, chaussé de ses nouvelles bottes, de sa veste en cuir, Emma était prête au combat presque. 

"Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives à Storybrooke et quand tu repars d'accord ?" Liz demanda, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'Emma prenait la route aussi tard mais elles ne pouvaient pas garder Henry jusqu'au lendemain, ses parents adoptifs n'allaient pas apprécier déjà la situation si ils devaient passer la nuit à s'inquiéter ça n'arrangerait pas les choses.

"Promis, je serais prudente. Ne m'attends pas quand même." Emma dit en partant 

"A bientôt." Henry dit en guise d'au revoir

Liz reçut bien l'appel pour dire qu'Emma était arrivée à Storybrooke ainsi que celui où elle repartait. Pour autant lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain matin, Emma n'était pas dans l'appartement et elle n'y avait pas dormi. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Liz reçut finalement des nouvelles de sa sœur, elle était en pause heureusement, parce qu'elle refusait de rater l'appel d'Emma pas après avoir passé les premières heures du jour à tenter de la joindre, puis à contacter les différents hôpitaux sur la route pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'accident et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une jeune femme blonde durant la nuit. Dissimuler son inquiétude à Ruth avait été très difficile, mais elle refusait d'inquiétait sa fille ainsi, du coup elle lui avait juste dit que sa tatie avait été retardé mais qu'elles auraient bientôt des nouvelles, tout en espérant sérieusement que ce soit le cas. 

Le matin était déjà suffisamment difficile avec Ruth habituellement, le fait que sa tante ne soit pas là pour lui faire un bisou avant de partir, ou pour que la puce aille dans la chambre d'Emma pour lui faire un bisou si Emma s'était couchée trop tard, n'avait pas aidé. Liz ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable quand sa fille la suppliait presque de ne pas aller à l'école en pleurant, elle aimait apprendre, Ruth était très intelligente et posait toujours plein de question, ce qui voulait dire que le problème venait de l'école et des enfants, vu qu'elle ne s'était pas fait d'ami elle était sûre que c'était les enfants le problème. Liz connaissait ça, ses années à l'école, au collège et même au lycée n'avaient pas été évidentes, venant d'un orphelinat les autres élèves n'avaient jamais raté une excuse de se moquer, mais elle avait eu Emma, sa sœur, sa meilleure amie... Ruth était toute seule, Liz ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait eu envie d'aller donner une corrections aux camarades de classe de sa fille, ou même à leurs parents vu que la stupidité et les remarques venaient bien de quelque part, mais elle savait que ça ne changerait rien. Elle pensait en revanche très sérieusement à changer d'école Ruth, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille en vienne à craindre l'école, encore moins à trois ans. Cependant à quoi bon la changer d'école si ça devait être la même chose ailleurs ? C'était pour cela qu'elle ne le faisait pas, donner de l'espoir à sa puce uniquement pour qu'elle soit déçue, elle ne le voulait pas.

Prise dans ses pensées sombres, alternant entre l'inquiétude pour sa fille et celle énorme pour sa sœur qui n'était pas du genre à disparaître sans nouvelle, enfin pas avec elle en tout cas, Liz était heureuse d'entendre son portable sonner, encore plus en voyant que c'était Emma. 

"Emma ? Tu vas bien ?" Liz demanda de suite en décrochant 

"Oui, ça va..." Emma commença avant d'être interrompue 

"Est ce que tu as la moindre idée du sang d'encre que je me suis fait ? J'ai appelé partout, aucune nouvelle de toi ? Le lit pas défait, aucun signe de toi... Emma tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe de suite parce que sinon je te jure que je vais trouver un moyen de t'étrangler même à distance." Liz dit sérieusement, la colère arrivant à présent qu'elle savait qu'Emma allait bien 

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ni rien, mais hier soir après avoir pris la route pour partir, j'ai tourné la tête vers le siège du passager et Henry avait laissé son livre dessus. Un livre auquel il tenait visiblement, enfin c'est compliqué mais je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais bref, j'ai relevé la tête et je te jure j'ai vu un loup sur la route. Alors j'ai pilé pour l'éviter et j'ai percuté le signe de sortie de la ville. Je me suis réveillée il y a moins d'une demi heure derrière les barreaux, le shérif est persuadé que j'avais trop bu mais j'ai eu que quelques gorgées de cidre et tu me connais je tiens ma liqueur quand j'en bois premièrement et j'aurai jamais pris la route si ça avait pas été le cas. Mais je suis dehors là, on est en train de chercher Henry vu qu'il a disparu." Emma dit rapidement voulant rassurer et calmer sa sœur 

"Encore ? Mais il tiens pas en place ce gamin, pire que toi. Il y a pas eu besoin de payer quoique ce soit ?" Liz demanda en essayant de calculer combien ça leur coûterait et autre.

"Non, j'aide à retrouver Henry et ils me laissent sortir. On est en route pour la maison du maire." Emma l'informa, lui ayant déjà dit la veille que Henry était le fils adoptif du maire

"Pour te retrouver et venir jusqu'à chez nous il a eu besoin d'argent, ce genre d'enquête n'est pas donnée, regarde de ce côté là peut être." Liz suggéra, ayant suffisamment discuté avec Emma pour savoir comment ce genre de chose fonctionnaient, suivre l'argent était en général un bon moyen de retrouver quelqu'un, ou une piste parfois. 

"Merci pour l'idée, tu me crois pour le loup ?" Emma demanda ensuite un peu hésitante 

"Je sais quand tu mens, même si tu le fais quasiment jamais avec moi mais je sais le reconnaître en plus si tu voulais une excuse tu n'aurais pas choisi ça. Donc oui je te crois, même si je suis presque sûre qu'il n'y a pas de loup vers là où tu es, j'aurais toujours plus confiance en toi que dans les autres. Tu rentres ce soir ?" Liz dit sincèrement, les seules fois où Emma lui mentait c'était quand elle était mal par rapport à Henry ou quand on lui disait des choses difficiles à avaler, des méchancetés. Emma voulait toujours être forte et elle n'aimait pas inquiéter Liz, elle avait en revanche pris l'habitude que ça se passait quoiqu'il en soit donc elle avait commencé à se résigner à l'idée.

"Normalement oui, je te tiens au courant de toute façon, je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus ou je t'envois un message vu que tu travailles. Bon courage et garde ton calme avec Smith." Emma dit avant de raccrocher

Elizabeth n'était pas idiote, elle connaissait sa sœur et c'était parce qu'elle la connaissait qu'elle savait qu'Emma ne reviendrait pas de sitôt à Boston, enfin à part si Henry la rejetait totalement et même là elle n'était pas sûre que ça se produirait. C'était vrai qu'elles avaient souvent déménagé, Emma n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, pour autant elle aimait aussi son fils et elle refuserait de le laisser rapidement, plus elle passerait de temps avec Henry plus elle aurait de mal à partir, ça Liz le savait. 

Elle allait donc devoir se charger de la relocalisation à Storybrooke, ça présentait une bonne solution pour Ruth, un déménagement et avec un peu de chance les choses s'amélioreraient pour elle dans une petite ville. Le directeur de l'hôpital l'avait appelé à son bureau la veille, elle remplaçait une femme qui était tombée enceinte et où il y avait eu des complications, elle avait du s'arrêter plus tôt que prévu et plus longtemps en conséquence, même après, heureusement tout allait bien mais du coup elle revenait. Le directeur lui avait en revanche proposé de signer un contrat avec l'hôpital pour rester plus longtemps vu qu'elle était compétente et qu'elle travaillait dur. Liz avait demandé quelque temps pour y réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas prendre un engagement pareil sans en parler avec Emma dans tous les cas, mais la veille avec Henry et tout l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Néanmoins maintenant elle savait sa réponse, elle allait refuser la possibilité, Emma allait vivre sans aucun doute à Storybrooke et Liz comptait bien continuer à faire partie de sa vie, sans compter qu'elle voulait connaître mieux Henry aussi, c'était son neveu après tout et il avait l'air d'être un garçon sympa. 

Elle allait attendre que Emma prenne la décision avant d'agir par contre, parce que si elle et Ruth arrivaient demain à Storybrooke sa sœur le vivrait mal, elle aurait sans aucun doute l'impression d'être forcée et c'était pas une bonne idée, et le total contraire de ce que Liz souhaitait. Peut être que Emma se laisserait enfin trouver sa maison, parce qu'une maison n'était pas vraiment un lieu, bien sûr ça comptait aussi, mais l'important c'était les gens qui y vivaient. Neal lui avait dit que savoir quand on était chez soi c'est quand ça manquait lorsqu'on partait, Emma vivait par ses mots. La seule personne qu'Emma se laissait aimer c'était Liz elle même, quoiqu'elle aimait aussi Ruth, Liz le savait.

 

La journée passa assez vite, elle alla chercher Ruth à l'école et éprouva le pincement au coeur habituel en voyant la joie de sa fille, elle était heureuse que sa fille soit à ce point heureuse de la voir mais elle se sentirait mieux si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait horreur de l'école. Elles rentrèrent tranquillement, Ruth racontant tout ce qu'elle voyait et finalement elles arrivèrent à leur appartement, Ruth était un peu déçue de voir que sa tante n'était toujours pas là mais elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le sujet, à la place elle alla faire des dessins. Il était huit heure passé quand Emma appela enfin.

"Hey, comment c'est passé ta journée ?" Liz demanda gentiment, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'Emma ressentait en voyant Henry en permanence comme ça, elle savait à quel point le regret et la culpabilité rongeait sa sœur à propos de son bébé, et c'était sans le voir, alors maintenant avec le rappel de ce qu'elle avait fait...

"J'ai fini par retrouver Henry, c'était pas facile, mais son institutrice m'a aidé, il lui avait piqué sa carte de crédit, t'avais raison c'était une bonne piste. Je l'ai ramené à Madame le Maire. Je lui ai demandé si elle aimait Henry..." Emma dit, elle était brutalement honnête avec Liz, elle vidait son sac et elle réfléchissait ensuite à la situation avec un coup de main de la brune. Liz faisait pareil, même si en général elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps avant de parler.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?" Liz demanda, craignant un peu la réponse et se demandant si la femme aurait répondu honnêtement avec sa colère. Elle imaginait si elle avait adopté Ruth et que quelqu'un se pointait des années après et que c'était sa mère biologique, elle le vivrait mal... Après c'était étrange que Henry ait décidé qu'il avait besoin de sa mère biologique a dix ans et qu'il disait que sa mère était la méchante reine. Emma lui avait dit sa théorie avant de 'partir' de Storybrooke la veille.

"'Evidemment que je l'aime', c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit après m'avoir dit que j'avais intérêt à dégager d'ici avant qu'elle ne décide de tout faire pour se débarrasser de moi. Mais elle mentait, peut être pas entièrement mais une part d'elle mentait. C'est pas ce que je voulais pour lui Lizzie." Emma avoua défaite "Il m'a demandé une semaine, de rester une semaine à Storybrooke et si à la fin je pensais qu'il était taré alors je pourrais partir... T'en pense quoi ?"

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée, une semaine pour voir exactement comment la maire est avec lui, comment il est. Si c'est entièrement dans sa tête ou si c'est juste sa manière de s'exprimer tout en se détachant de la réalité. Mais Emma, tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, c'est un engagement, tu sais ça. Tu sais comment on réagissait à son âge avec les adultes qui entraient dans nos vies, il n'est pas nous mais ce n'est pas évident comme situation." Liz lui rappela, un peu émue à l'utilisation du surnom que Emma lui avait donné pour la consoler enfant, elle l'appelait Em, ou Emmy parfois, c'était pas mieux en réalité, mais c'était leur signe pour se dire qu'elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. 

"J'ai pris une chambre à un Bed&Breakfast, les deux femmes étaient assez bizarres, une vieille dame et une femme de notre âge ou plus jeune, je sais pas trop. Elles se disputaient, c'était assez amusant je trouve. Il y a personne d'autre que moi et j'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elles avaient beaucoup de monde, il y avait de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées sur le comptoir." Emma dit en souriant 

"Ouais, je m'approche pas de cet endroit, c'est décidé." Liz dit de suite, elle avait horreur des araignées, enfin des insectes en général pour être honnête, ça datait du jour où un idiot à l'école lui avait mis une araignée dans les vêtements, Liz en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Sa réaction fit rire Emma qui en avait bien besoin, installée comme elle l'était dans la chambre "Tu as mangé ou pas encore ?" 

"Je crois que je vais aller me coucher direct." Emma dit en haussant les épaules, pouvant presque entendre le fait que Liz était en train de lever les yeux au ciel en quête de patience "J'ai pas faim, j'ai mangé un sandwich ce midi mais là ça va, je te jure."

"Prends soin de toi tu m'entends ? Ou sinon araignée ou pas araignée je viendrai te chercher et le faire à ta place." Liz dit en soupirant

"Promis." Emma assura 

La conversation s'arrêta peu après, Emma parlant néanmoins avec sa nièce avant que celle ci n'aille au lit, après une histoire de sa maman bien sûr. Liz se coucha bien plus tard, elle regardait la vue qu'elle avait de Boston grâce à la baie vitrée, un verre de vin blanc à la main, elle réfléchissait à la suite. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait rejoindre Emma, son instinct le lui disait, elle sentait que c'était important, mais elle avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment. 

Son pressentiment ne s'améliora pas le lendemain, Emma avait encore été arrêté, pour avoir 'voler' le dossier de Henry chez son psychiatre, alors que le dossier lui avait été remis par le docteur Hooper. La maire avait évidemment eu une main dans cette histoire, et Emma avait bien sûr répliquée en s'attaquant au pommier du maire. 

Liz avait espéré que les deux femmes puissent essayer de travailler ensemble pour Henry mais c'était visiblement impossible. Regina Mills était même allée jusqu'à manipuler Emma pour qu'elle dise que Henry était fou quand ce dernier écoutait. L'infirmière était plutôt d'accord avec l'idée d'Emma, Mills n'aimait pas Henry, ou alors pas normalement. Quand on aime quelqu'un on ne fait pas en sorte de le blesser juste pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un. En tout cas Liz ne le pensait pas, pour elle c'était pas de l'amour, c'était la volonté de gagner et de posséder, rien de plus. C'était assez inquiétant au final, et cela finit de convaincre Liz, Emma ne repartirait pas de sitôt, c'était sûr après cette journée. 

Du coup au lieu de lui envoyer des affaires, parce que Emma n'avait rien d'autre que la tenue dans laquelle elle était partie, et apparemment les bottes que Liz lui avait donné étaient très confortables, pour qu'elle puisse se changer dans la semaine, Liz allait s'arranger pour les lui apporter en personne. 

Elle commença donc les préparatifs, avec pour débuter la discussion avec le directeur de l'hôpital. 

"Je ne peux pas vous convaincre de rester alors, vous êtes sûre ? Vous êtes un excellent élément pour l'hôpital." le directeur Muller dit après qu'elle ait refusé la proposition qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours auparavant 

"Non, je suis navrée mais ma sœur a besoin d'un peu de soutien et je veux être là pour elle. En plus ma fille n'est pas heureuse à Boston, j'ai appris énormément ici et je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait, mais je ne vais pas rester à Boston." Elizabeth refusa

"Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le chirurgien Smith n'est ce pas ?" le directeur demanda avec un froncement de sourcil

"Non croyez moi, j'ai l'habitude des idiots dans son genre et il ne me fait pas fuir, si ce n'était pas pour ma famille je serai resté, mais elles passeront toujours en premier." Liz nia, Smith était un abruti qui refusait de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée mais ce n'était pas le premier, et elle avait la peau bien plus dure que la plupart des gens pensaient. Vivre dans un orphelinat et aussi un peu dans la rue forçait un peu ça, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Les choses auraient été plus difficiles pour elle si ça n'avait pas été le cas, autant en faisant ses études, ou après être tombée enceinte ou même en supportant Emma quand elle était en prison, beaucoup l'avaient jugé pour avoir une sœur en prison mais elle avait gardé la tête haute avait ignoré les murmures et à ceux qui avaient été un peu trop agaçant à son goût, un simple regard noir avait suffi. 

"Vous êtes décidé je le vois, je le regrette mais je n'ai pas le choix malheureusement. Si vous revenez un jour à Boston et que vous avez besoin d'un emploi, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, même si je n'ai pas de place je ferai en sorte de vous aider Miss Swan." Muller dit en lui souriant 

Ils s'occupèrent de la paperasserie, Liz devait encore faire deux jours de travail mais elle pourrait partir ensuite, et c'était plus pour aider l'infirmière qu'elle avait remplacé à se réhabituer qu'autre chose, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'heures et c'était une bonne chose. Il y avait des cartons à faire, Emma n'avait pas trop défait ses affaires, mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Ruth et Liz, elle allait devoir voir leur propriétaire pour mettre fin au bail, s'occuper de l'école. Les prochains jours allaient être chargés en tout cas, mais ça valait le coup. Elle en fut encore plus convaincue lorsque Emma l'appela en début de soirée, la nuit commençait à tomber, elle l'avait appelé après s'être fait entendre par Henry mais pas longtemps, Liz travaillait, en revanche dès qu'elle fut en dehors de l'hôpital son portable sonna de nouveau, mettant son kit main libre, Liz répondit à Emma, elle avait un peu de route à faire avant d'arriver à l'appartement où Ruth était gardée par sa baby sitter. 

"Je sais pas quoi faire Liz, je veux dire j'ai blessé Henry..." Emma dit en soufflant 

"Oui, tu n'aurais pas du dire ce que tu as dis, mais tu ne savais pas qu'il était là. Mills a fait en sorte que tu réagisse ainsi, t'es tombée dans le piège et c'était pas malin mais si tu pars je ne vois pas comment tu pourras arranger les choses." Liz dit sérieusement 

"Comment je peux arranger ça Liz ? J'ai dit qu'il était dingue, parce que c'était totalement fou de penser que des gens puissent être sortis des contes de fée. Une malédiction, une sauveuse, tout ça n'a aucun sens.." Emma ragea, elle était dans sa voiture bien qu'elle soit à l'arrêt, elle voulait un peu d'intimité et maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner au Bed&Breakfast...

"Pas plus que ça n'a de sens de croire au père noël et pour autant Ruth ainsi que la plupart des enfants du monde y croient. Il y a eu des moments où on s'est imaginé filles de dignitaires, de rois, tout cela pour échapper la réalité. Il a de l'imagination, tu sais à quel pont c'est dur quand on a de l'imagination de déterminer ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. Tu l'as vécu avec moi non ? Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber Emma, tu as été là même quand je ne savais pas où j'en étais, un personnage de mes histoires, de mes rêves ou Elizabeth Swan." Liz dit avec un peu de fermeté dans la voix

"Tu veux que je reste, tu veux que je reste avec Henry depuis le début." Emma hurla dans le téléphone

"Oui, je le veux parce que j'ai vu à quel point le confier à l'adoption t'avait détruit. Je le veux parce que j'ai été là toutes ses années où je t'ai vu te battre à des moments pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, hors de ta culpabilité et de ta peine. Oui j'avais pensé que ce jour viendrait même si je pensais que ce serait plus tard, quand il serait majeur au moins, mais c'est maintenant, et il a besoin de toi. La question ce n'est pas est ce que tu pars pour protéger Henry, en réalité c'est toi que tu veux protéger." Liz dit le plus calmement possible même si elle aussi parlait plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée "Je pense que ce serait bon pour toi et pour lui de vous retrouver. Mais c'est ton choix Emma, si tu reste ça doit être parce que tu es sûre que tu peux être là pour Henry. Que tu reste ou que tu partes tu dois être sûre que ce que tu fais est pour le mieux pour Henry, quoique tu fasse je serai là, je ne serai peut être pas d'accord avec ta décision, mais ça ne serait certainement pas la première fois."

"Je te rappelle plus tard." Emma dit après un moment de silence avant de raccrocher 

Si Emma partait, Liz était sûre qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, elle se poserait toujours la question si Mills était bonne pour Henry, vu qu'elle le pousse à voir un psychiatre Liz n'était pas sûre que ce soit le cas.  

Soufflant un moment dans sa voiture, elle finit par sortir et monter jusqu'à l'appartement, là elle remercia et paya l'étudiante en histoire qui s'occupait de Ruth depuis plusieurs mois les soirs où Liz sortait tard de l'hôpital, l'emploi du temps d'Emma était un peu trop chaotique pour qu'elle puisse dire si elle sera ou non disponible tel jour, à telle heure. Elle expliqua ensuite à Mélissa qu'elle allait déménager avec Ruth, et consciente que la jeune femme avait besoin d'un travail, elle avait pris le temps de se renseigner en rencontrant l'infirmière qu'elle avait remplacé, et cette dernière avait besoin d'une baby sitter, les heures seraient peut être un peu différente, mais elle avait dit qu'elle en avait une qui était douée, et du coup elle donna à Mélissa le numéro de l'infirmière pour qu'elle puisse voir si c'était faisable. Elle savait que parfois c'était un peu compliqué quand on faisait ses études et qu'on travaillait en même temps. 

 

Ruth heureusement n'avait rien remarqué, elle ne voulait pas expliquer à sa fille qu'elles allaient peut être aller à Storybrooke, même si Liz était sûre que c'était bien plus que peut être, tant que ce n'était pas certain. 

En voyant sa fille joué avec l'énorme panda que Emma lui avait acheté à sa naissance, Liz avait été fasciné par les pandas pendant toute sa grossesse et elle avait regardé plein de documentaire, Emma avait décidé que c'était un message de Ruth et du coup elle lui avait acheté cette grosse peluche qui en général servait d'oreiller à Ruth, mais qu'elle portait partout dans l'appartement. Il avait même fallu l'empêcher de le prendre avec elles durant leurs journées en famille. En la voyant jouer ainsi, Liz fut prise d'une bouffée d'amour envers sa fille, elle avait les cheveux en dessous des épaules, ils étaient bruns, comme ceux de Liz quoiqu'un peu plus clairs que les siens, mais bon Matthieu avait été blond, les yeux étaient par contre ceux de son père, bleu-gris, alors que Liz les avait bleu aussi mais clairs. Elle avait toujours plein de question, et elle était fascinée par tout, ce qui était parfois un problème, en général elle était très sympa comme enfant et plutôt sage, même si il y avait eu une fois où elle avait piqué le maquillage de sa mère et ça avait donné un résultat intéressant. Emma avait été hilare et Liz avait souri, même si elle était assez fâchée de voir son maquillage ainsi, elle avait presque du tout racheter. 

"T'avais raison, je reste." Emma dit lorsqu'elle appela après vingt et une heure, elle dit ça de suite, directe comme toujours

"Tu as parlé à Henry ?" Liz demanda en souriant 

"Oui, je vais essayer de lui prouver en douceur que la malédiction n'existe pas, ce n'est pas en le braquant que ça marchera, ça n'a pas fonctionné avec toi et je pense pas que ce sera différent. Mais oui je vais rester, tu pourras m'envoyer un peu plus d'affaire que pour une semaine du coup ? Je sais pas encore où je vais loger mais je me débrouillerai bien..." Emma dit en réfléchissant à tout ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé plus tôt "Je regarderai un journal demain du coup."

"On va venir te rejoindre, tu pourras passer à l'école pour savoir si c'est possible d'inscrire Ruth ? Je regarderai sur internet par rapport au location d'appartement si tu veux." Liz dit en ouvrant son ordinateur pour commencer à chercher

"Attends... vous venez ? Mais l'hôpital ? Et l'école de Ruth ... Liz t'a pas à tout plaquer pour moi tu le sais pas vrai ? Je veux dire c'est pas comme pour Phénix ni rien..." Emma protesta 

"J'allais t'en parler l'autre soir quand tu es rentré, mais j'ai fini mon contrat avec l'hôpital, Muller m'a proposé d'en avoir un autre mais je ne pensais pas accepter. Ruth a horreur de son école, c'est un cauchemar de la laisser le matin. Elle pleure parfois rien qu'à l'idée, elle n'aime vraiment pas cette école. J'espère que ça sera différent à Storybrooke, peut être qu'un autre cadre et moins d'abruti de parents qui jugent sans rien savoir, aidera. Surtout si la maire est mère célibataire, il y a des chances qu'ils se taisent du coup. Et puis j'ai envie de connaître Henry aussi, et si Mills a pleins d'alliés tu auras besoin des tiens." Liz dit en abordant chaque point tour à tour "J'ai de l'argent de côté tu le sais, on a presque pas touché à l'argent de mes livres, peut être que je pourrais plus avancer sur mes histoires, et je pense pouvoir me trouver un travail si nécessaire. J'ai envie de venir Emma, pour toi, pour Henry mais aussi parce que j'en ai marre de Boston, j'ai besoin d'une pause par rapport à la ville et tout ça.On a jamais vécu à la campagne, ça sera un changement agréable je le sens."

"Merci." Emma dit émue "J'irai me renseigner à l'école maternelle, je sais pas encore où c'est mais je devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la trouver, t'en fais pas. Je regarderai un journal, on sait jamais. Tu auras pas trop de mal à faire mes cartons ?"

"T'as presque rien défait, et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois. On sera là dans trois jours d'accord ? Ca ira ?"Liz demanda inquiète

"Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je dormirai dans ma voiture, t'en fais pas pour moi." Emma dit simplement

"Il n'y a pas d'autre hôtel dans la ville ?" Liz demanda

"Pas que je sache en tout cas, t'en fais pas Liz, trois jours c'est rien, on en a vu d'autre toutes les deux." Emma dit en voulant la rassurer   

 

Les deux jours qui passèrent furent chargés pour les deux femmes, Emma alla à l'école maternelle qui n'ayant pas beaucoup d'enfant n'eut pas de problème à l'idée d'en accepter un autre, bien que Elizabeth aurait des papiers à signer, de toute façon comme elle le dit à Emma lorsque cette dernière le lui rapporta, elle comptait bien visiter l'école et parler à l'institutrice avant d'inscrire sa fille.  Henry fit visiter un peu la ville à sa mère biologique, et elle fut pendant un jour enthousiaste par rapport au fait qu'Henry n'avait pas abordé le sujet de la malédiction, cependant ses espoirs furent réduit à néant le lendemain, lorsqu'Henry lui annonça qu'il avait trouvé le père d'Emma, alias le prince Charmant, alias un Jon Doe à l'hôpital qui était dans le coma. 

"Le plan c'est de lui faire comprendre en douceur que la malédiction n'existe pas, du coup je vais demander à Mary Margaret de lui lire le livre d'histoire de Henry, en particulier l'histoire de Blanche Neige et de son prince. Comme il ne se réveillera pas de son coma, tout ira bien." Emma expliqua son idée

"Pas mauvaise idée oui, j'espère que ça marchera. Après si il est un tant soit peu aussi têtu que toi il faudra bien plus. Tu en as conscience pas vrai ?" Liz demanda 

"Oui je sais, Il était pas mieux non plus, mais il faut bien que je commence quelque part." Emma dit en soupirant "Tu arrives quand alors ? Demain ?" Emma demanda, après tout cela faisait déjà deux jours et Liz avait fini à l'hôpital à présent 

"Non après demain en fait. J'ai réussi à avoir la proprio, enfin, et elle ne peut pas me voir avant après demain, elle ne peut pas se déplacer avant et comme on avait géré les choses directement avec elle, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Ca me permettra de nettoyer un peu plus l'appart, et en plus je dois aller au coiffeur." Liz répondit avec un calme inquiétant  

"Liz qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi le coiffeur ?" Emma demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Parce qu'un petit ... idiot dans la classe de Ruth lui a mis du chewing-gum dans les cheveux. Sa maîtresse a tenté de l'enlever et a au final couper les mèches concernées. Le résultat est pas terrible et Ruth se sent moche, du coup j'ai pris rendez vous à la coiffeuse où on va, elle est pas trop chère mais elle est douée, et elle va arranger Ruth rapidement. Comme elle était totalement triste de ne plus avoir les cheveux longs comme tatie et maman, je me suis dit que j'allais me couper les cheveux en solidarité. De toute façon j'y pensais depuis quelque temps, ça fait un moment que je les ai pas eu court." Liz expliqua 

"Oui parce que tu as horreur quand ils repoussent et quand ils ne sont pas à la bonne longueur." Emma remarqua se rappelant très bien cette période vu qu'elles avaient été au lycée

"Je sais, mais j'y pensais vraiment, ça m'a juste décidé. T'en fais pas, je ne me plaindrais pas, enfin pas trop." Liz dit avec un sourire

"Je te le rappellerai. Ca va faire bizarre, tu crois que tu boucles toujours ?" Emma demanda, dès que les cheveux de Liz étaient au dessus des épaules au niveau de la longueur, ils bouclaient, ce qui avait rendu Liz totalement folle quand elle était plus jeune vu qu'elle les voulait lisse. 

"On verra bien, mais oui je crois. Bon sinon le plus gros des cartons sont fait, je finirai demain. J'ai contacté un certain Mr Gold par mail par rapport aux appartements et il en a plusieurs qui pourraient nous intéresser, on verra bien. A part ça, tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier à Boston ? Parce que après je ne compte pas faire des allers retours." Liz avertit 

"Non rien, tant que tu as mes affaires c'est bon." Emma dit après un moment de réflexion 

"Okay." Liz dit en espérant que ce soit vraiment le cas 

"Je dois te laisser, faut que j'aille parler à Mary Margaret par rapport à la lecture." Emma lui dit 

"Okay, t'es sûre que tu veux repasser la nuit dans la voiture ? Pour deux nuits tu pourrais peut être accepter sa proposition non ?" Liz demanda, c'était pas confortable de dormir dans la voiture, elles avaient de l'expérience et elles avaient dormi dans des circonstances pires mais là c'était pas nécessaire. 

"Je suis sûre." Emma dit fermenent

"Dis moi juste ça, tu refuse par fierté ou parce que Henry dit que c'est ta mère ?" Liz demanda 

"Je veux pas en parler, faut que j'y aille. Bisous Liz."Emma dit de suite 

"Bisous, fais attention à toi." Liz dit juste avant que la communication ne s'arrête "Définitivement la seconde option." elle souffla ensuite 

Elle aborderait le sujet suffisamment tôt pas la peine de s'attarder dessus pour le moment, mieux vaudrait lui parler en face à face. 

Deux jours après, le vendredi matin, Liz était en train de faire le tour de l'appartement avec leur propriétaire, Madame Anders, la voiture était chargée, il ne manquait plus que les papiers, ordinateur et autre qu'elle avait avec elle et qu'elle ne mettrait pas sans être présente après dans la voiture. Tout en écoutant le bavardage de la proprio elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au plan d'Emma et à la manière dont il avait raté, le patient s'était réveillé après que l'institutrice lui avait lu le livre. Une sacré coïncidence quand même, enfin elle n'avait pas dit ça à Emma, l'idée était folle après tout, mais Liz n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ses rêves étranges à propos de Rumplestiltskin. 

Au final elles pouvaient enfin quitter Boston, elle avait le chèque de caution de l'appartement, tout était en règle et elle allait pouvoir se détendre quelque jours avant d'aller voir si elle pouvait travailler à l'hôpital, sinon elle trouverait bien ailleurs. 

Le trajet fut assez long, surtout pour Ruth qui s'endormit assez rapidement, mais bon vu qu'elle s'était réveillée, et sa mère par la même occasion, à 5h30 le matin même au lieu de son 7h30 c'était plutôt normal. Liz n'avait pas tellement été amusée, surtout parce qu'elle s'était couchée à une heure du matin, néanmoins elle s'était levé et elles avaient tout fini. Heureusement elle avait l'habitude des petites nuits, que ce soit à cause de son travail plus de ses devoirs à la fac, ou de l'écriture de ses livres tout en devant travailler dans la journée ou encore quand elle était devenue maman, Liz avait plus que l'habitude de tenir toute une journée avec quatre heure de sommeil. Néanmoins ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire, encore moins quand elle devait conduire. 

Trouver Storybrooke fut relativement facile au final, la ville était plus grande que ce que Liz avait imaginé, mais bon elle avait imaginé un petit village de campagne donc... enfin bref, elle alla jusqu'à Granny, vu que Emma lui avait dit qu'elle y passait pas mal de temps. Garer la voiture fut relativement aisé, il n'y avait pas grand monde, sortir Ruth de la voiture fut plus compliqué, puisque même si elle voulait voir sa tante elle ne voulait pas non plus se réveiller. Liz porta donc sa fille, espérant qu'une bonne tasse de chocolat aiderait à la réveiller, si le seul fait de voir Emma ne suffisait pas. 

Emma n'était pas seule, une femme avec les cheveux noirs coupés au carré et habillait d'un tailleur assez chic était assise devant elle. Liz ne la connaissait pas mais elle était pour autant sûre de qui elle était : Regina Mills, la maire de la ville et la mère adoptive de Henry, et aussi la femme qui avait mis au moins une fois sa sœur en prison. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de parler de leur déménagement régulier, comme si elle avait la moindre idée de ce que c'était pour elle. Elle avait sympathisé, un peu, pour elle, après tout elle avait élevé Henry, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à sa sœur et surtout à son passé. 

"Votre séjour le plus long dans une ville est de deux ans. Je serai curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez tant apprécié à Tallahassee." elle était en train de dire

"La Floride est un état magnifique, vous ne le saviez pas ? Oh excusez moi, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre conversation sur le manque de respect que vous aviez envers la vie privé de ma famille, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elizabeth Swan, la sœur d'Emma." Liz intervint "Ravie de vous rencontrer Madame le Maire."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Pour Emma, voir Liz et Ruth était un véritable bonheur, cette ville était trop différente de ce qu'elle avait connu pour la mettre vraiment à l'aise, l'idée que Mary Margaret était sa mère, comme Henry ne faisait que le dire, la perturbait profondément. Mais surtout elle n'était jamais restée longtemps à un endroit sans sa sœur, des familles les avaient séparé parfois, mais jamais pour longtemps, elles faisaient toujours en sorte de se retrouver le plus rapidement possible, parce que même si elles avaient voulu des parents, des gens qui les aimaient, au final elles étaient leur propre famille. Ça avait toujours été clair pour elles, que même si elles retrouvaient un jour leurs parents respectifs, ce serait elles avant tout et eux ensuite. Les gens qui avaient entendu cette idée avaient pensé qu'elles étaient naïves et tout ça, mais elles savaient dans quoi elles s'embarquaient, lorsque Emma avait pensé partir avec Neal au Canada, c'était dans l'idée que Liz les rejoindrait ensuite, pareil pour la Floride. Idem pour Liz quand elle et Mathieu étaient ensemble, la brune n'avait jamais pensé être séparé d'Emma.

En plus Emma avait besoin de Liz par rapport à Henry, en grandissant avec Liz, Emma avait plus ou moins appris à gérer quand une personne tombait trop dans son imagination, en général pour Liz ça laissait présager une idée de génie pour un livre ou une histoire, même si elle ne l'écrivait pas en entier de suite, c'était là, l'idée germait. Pour cela parler avec Henry n'était pas vraiment un soucis, elle n'était pas en dehors de sa zone de confort, mais d'un autre côté, Liz n'avait jamais cru à ce point que quelque chose était réel, encore moins si ça concernait leurs parents. En plus Emma n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'un enfant avait besoin de règles et autres, elle l'avait vécu après tout à l'orphelinat, savoir si elle respectait ou non les règles était autre chose, et elle l'avait aussi vu avec Liz quand elle élevait Ruth. C'était plus facile avec sa nièce, Emma connaissait les règles et les punitions, elle n'avait qu'à les appliquer et/ou à dire ce qui c'était passé ensuite à sa soeur, mais Henry il avait une autre mère, une qui avait des règles, que Emma ne connaissait pas, et bien qu'elle aimait bien être la cool de l'histoire, elle était franche surtout envers elle même, elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement comme ça non plus. Avec Liz, Emma savait qu'elle aurait un coup de main, et un rappel à l'ordre si nécessaire. En plus, même si elle n'avait pas le même genre d'instinct et de rêves prémonitoires de Liz, et c'était bizarre mais c'était sa soeur donc c'était ok, elle sentait que c'était important qu'elle soit là. Elle n'allait pas s'attarder sur le pourquoi exactement mais elle le sentait. 

Voir Liz en face de Regina Mills était assez intéressant, elles s'habillaient un peu dans le même style, chemise, jupe, blaser et talons, mais l'image était entièrement différente. Pour la maire, elle donnait une impression de supériorité, comme si elle voulait écraser les gens, une menace un peu apparente en réalité. Liz c'était différent, elle avait l'air plus tranquille, plus détendue en fait, et c'était pas une question de combien avait coûté la tenue, même si elle était sûre que la chemise de Regina Mills avait coûté plus que l'ensemble de Liz. Non c'était l'attitude et le sourire, Liz ne semblait pas présenter une menace, c'était faux bien sûr, outre le fait qu'elle savait tirer au pistolet, Emma avait insisté, elle ne serait jamais excellente mais elle touchait sa cible, et qu'elle savait un peu se battre. Surtout elle pouvait trouver la faiblesse de quelqu'un rapidement, avec ou sans aide d'ailleurs, et détruire sa vie peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la personne concernée souhaite qu'il ait été frappé, ou envoyé en prison directement. Ça avait particulièrement été le cas avec un des 'clients' d'Emma, il s'était enfuit et avait manqué de tuer Emma avec un coup de couteau. Après s'être assurée que sa sœur allait survivre, Liz l'avait absolument détruit, elle avait tout remonté, factures, dettes, les sites d'intérêt et au final elle lui avait tellement pourri la vie qu'il s'était rendu à la police. Ce n'était pas connu par beaucoup, elles n'étaient pas stupide et ce n'était pas le genre de chose que tu clamais sur tout les toits, mais Liz était une excellente hackeuse. Il lui était arrivé de donner un coup de main à Emma quand les gens après qui elle était, était un peu plus doué que prévu à se cacher, ou sinon elle lui donnait des systèmes un peu modifiés pour être plus efficaces, afin qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule, comme par exemple quand elle avait réussi à retrouver les informations effacées du serveur d'Henry, elle aurait pu faire sans, elle en savait assez pour, mais ça aurait pris du temps.

Liz dégageait une chaleur humaine qu'il n'y avait pas chez Regina Mills, ou alors une que Emma n'avait pas encore vu, ce qui était plus que possible, après tout Henry bien que persuadé que sa mère adoptive était la Méchante Reine, ne semblait pas manquer d'amour ou d'affection, il en cherchait mais pas plus que les autres de son âge, Emma ne pouvait pas en être certaine mais c'était l'idée qu'elle en avait en tout cas. Pour autant dans un combat entre les deux, Emma parierait sur Liz, elle avait bien plus de griffes que les gens le pensait et était bien plus capable de garder son calme si c'était nécessaire, un côté qu'elle a gagné en devenant infirmière et qui pouvait être prouvé à chaque fois qu'elle avait travaillé auprès d'un chirurgien dans une salle d'opération ou aux urgences. 

Ça amusait toujours Emma, à quel point sa soeur pouvait être calme, collecté en public et pour autant en privé elle paniquait pour un rien. Ça la rendait aussi heureuse, parce que Liz ne l'avait jamais bloqué, n'avait jamais mis son masque devant elle quand elles étaient ensemble, et pas simplement en public. 

Là encore Liz était calme, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres, avec un peu de gloss dessus parce que Ruth adorait ça, la petite avait vu sa mère une fois avec du rouge à lèvre et elle avait trouvé sa maman trop belle, depuis elle insistait pour que Liz en mette et la jeune maman le faisait en général, bien que ce ne soit pas des couleurs foncées ou quoique ce soit. Elle préférait un maquillage plus discret, enfin à part pour la ligne de crayon sur les yeux qu'elle mettait tout les jours. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus ressortir avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, elle les avait au niveau des épaules mais avec les boucles on dirait vraiment pas, elle portait un foulard marron avec des traits dorés, un pull léger beige, une jupe en jean avec un manteau noir lui arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux, à peu près la même longueur que la jupe en somme. Elle portait également des collants chair avec des escarpins marrons, pour autant Emma dans son jean avec botte et un vieux pull fin ne se sentait pas du tout mal à l'aise, comparée à quand Regina Mills s'était assise à sa table sans demander. 

Liz préférait être plus féminine qu'Emma, là où Emma se servait de sa veste en cuir comme d'une armure, Liz préférait une tenue plus élégante. Elles étaient comme ça, différentes mais elles fonctionnaient et au final c'était ça l'important. En plus Emma avait vu trop souvent sa sœur en jogging, sweat-shirt et un vieux chignon parce qu'elle révisait, travaillait sur un nouveau bouquin ou juste parce qu'elle avait la flegme de faire un effort, pour être mal à l'aise avec Liz en public bien habillé. Elles se connaissaient beaucoup trop pour ça, et avaient beaucoup trop de chantage mutuel pour que ça fonctionne même au final. Elle avait un peu de mal à imaginer une scène identique avec Madame le Maire, mais bon on ne savait jamais. 

Après une dernière pique de Regina Mills sur le non bail de Mary Margaret, et un sourire de Elizabeth qui remercia Madame le Maire pour sa sollicitude mais qu'elle allait visiter des appartements pour qu'elles puissent emménager. Regina Mills partit avec bien moins de bonne humeur que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. 

"C'est bon de vous voir, la coupe te va super bien, même si ça fait bizarre." Emma dit en se levant et en les prenant dans ses bras, surprise par le fait que Ruth ne broncha pas, toujours endormie. La blonde disait la vérité, avec ses cheveux courts, sa frange sur le côté et ses boucles elle avait l'air différente, surtout que Liz avait toujours adoré avoir les cheveux longs et qu'elle faisait en sorte qu'ils soient au pire ondulés et au mieux lisses. Elizabeth n'avait pas aimé ses boucles en grandissant, et ça devint vite une habitude de faire en sorte d'avoir les cheveux lisses ou simplement ondulés, c'était donc assez bizarre de la voir ainsi. Après ça lui allait très bien, tout comme Ruth qui avait à présent un dégradé, elle était adorable, même si Emma avait envie de retourner à Boston pour donner une leçon à ceux qui avaient touché sa nièce, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça changerait quoique ce soit. 

"Merci, c'est bon de te voir aussi, tu nous as manqué." Liz dit avec un grand sourire en lui rendant le câlin de son mieux

"Elle est malade ?" Emma demanda ensuite inquiète 

"Non épuisée, cette petite miss est réveillée depuis 5h30 ce matin, et hier soir elle a été un cauchemar à coucher, du coup elle a pas beaucoup dormi. Elle s'est endormi après une heure de route mais ça ne suffira pas, tu sais comment elle est au réveil de la sieste en plus." Liz expliqua, Ruth était beaucoup de chose mais elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait se réveiller après la sieste, c'était assez amusant parce qu'elle était matinale en général, mais jamais pour la sieste. A chaque fois elle était grognon et elle mettait un moment à se réveiller bien comme il faut. 

"Tu as pas du te coucher tôt non plus te connaissant, ça va, t'es pas trop fatiguée ?" Emma demanda en la dévisageant 

"J'ai eu pire, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi la nuit ?" Liz demanda avec un léger haussement d'épaule qui aida au réveil de Ruth qui ouvrit enfin ses yeux fatigués, en voyant sa tante elle se jeta dans ses bras, la surprenant et donc manquant de la faire tomber mais surtout sans le voir elle donna un coup de pied dans la tasse de chocolat chaud d'Emma qui se renversa donc sur la blonde, qui ne se retint de jurer que de justesse. Liz avait été très prudente question de langage dès le moment où elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, disant qu'il fallait prendre les bonnes habitudes le plus rapidement possible. Emma avait pensé qu'elle plaisantait, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête à Emma et qu'elle sortit une boite à gros mots. Liz en avait mis aussi dans la boîte, mais ça avait plus ou moins fonctionné, elles évitaient d'en dire, et vu la capacité de Ruth à répéter tout ce qu'elle entendait ce n'était pas forcément mal. 

 

Liz se retrouva assise à la table où Emma était pendant que sa sœur était dans la buanderie de _Café Granny_ afin de changer de haut et de pantalon, elle était allé en chercher une paire dans la voiture de Liz et dans la valise où la brune avait rangé ses habits de saison. Elle installait Ruth à table, la petite avait la tête baissée sentant visiblement qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. 

"C'était un accident et Emma le sait ma puce, mais tu dois faire plus attention aux choses d'accord ?" Elizabeth dit en mettant un doigt sous le menton de sa fille pour qu'elle puisse croiser son regard 

"Je suis désolée. Tatie est fâchée ?" Ruth demanda avec une petite voix

"Non, elle n'est pas fâchée contre toi, ça arrive." Liz la rassura 

Emma revint vite et elle s'assit pensive à la table, Ruth ne sembla pas vraiment s'en rendre compte puisqu'une fois que sa tante l'eut rassurée en lui disant que non elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, avec une accentuation certaine sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Emma écouta sa nièce mais c'était de manière assez distraite, son esprit était visiblement ailleurs. Liz attendit qu'elles aient commandé pour leur repas de midi et que Ruth soit concentrée sur son repas avant d'aborder le sujet. 

"Tout va bien Emma ? Tu as l'air ailleurs." Liz demanda donc

"J'ai croisé une fille dans la buanderie, elle était enceinte à 19 ans, elle avait l'air totalement perdue." Emma expliqua sans en dire plus "J'ai tenté de la réconforter mais c'est pas vraiment mon fort."

"T'es plus douée que tu ne le pense, je suis sûre que tu as réussi à l'aider." Liz dit, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, la situation avait pas dû être facile pour Emma

"Merci. C'est quoi ton programme pour l'après midi ?" Emma demanda dans un effort visible de changer le sujet, Liz sourit et reconnut l'effort pour ce que c'était mais elle alla avec

"J'ai rendez vous avec un certain Mr Gold pour visiter des appartements, tu veux venir avec moi, ou tu veux passer l'après midi avec Ruth, ou encore toute seule ? Je dois avouer que si tu pouvais prendre Ruth ça m'arrangerait, elle risque de s'ennuyer rapidement, mais si tu as d'autres engagements c'est pas grave.." Liz proposa un peu hésitante, elle ne savait pas les habitudes d'Emma à Storybrooke. 

"Je serai ravie de la prendre, j'ai du temps à rattraper après tout, et tu sais que j'ai horreur de visiter des appartements pour trouver le bon." Emma dit en riant 

"Okay, mais tu m'aides à vider tous les cartons, pas comme à San Francisco." Liz répondit en souriant 

"Oh, c'est bon je l'ai fait une fois et je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée." Emma protesta pour rire, elle avait eu un cas de suite et avait du partir sans pouvoir aider. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée de Las Vegas une semaine après, sa sœur avait déjà défait tous les cartons, cela alors qu'elle était enceinte de Ruth, Liz s'amusait souvent à le ramener, cela alors qu'elle ne blâmait pas du tout Emma qui au contraire s'en était voulue, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Liz la reprenne, ça n'avait pas été urgent et elle n'avait pas été obligé de tout faire, elle avait choisi d'agir ainsi, en parti pour que ça soit fait mais surtout pour avoir quelque chose à faire. 

"Quoi de neuf sinon ?" Liz demanda ensuite avec un sourire aux lèvres, c'était agréable de discuter ainsi avec Emma, les quelques jours de séparation n'avaient pas été évident

"On m'a proposé un travail." Emma admit après un moment, où elle finit sa bouchée poulet au curry

"Quel genre ?" sa sœur demanda intéressée

"Shérif adjointe, Graham m'a demandé ce matin. Apparemment je lui étais très utile hier dans nos recherches pour le John Doe, alias David Nolan." Emma répondit "J'ai refusé mais il m'a quand même laissé sa carte."

"Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup de succès en tant que garante de caution dans le coin, et si tu ne fais rien de ta journée tu vas devenir folle. L'inaction c'est pas ton truc. Pourquoi tu as dis non ?" Liz demanda en réfléchissant

"Je ne pense pas que je fasse un bon travail en tant que shérif, tu connais mon passé, et puis je ne veux pas travailler pour la maire." Emma dit en haussant les épaules

"Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu trouves le shérif mignon ?" Liz demanda avec un sourire, amusée par la réaction d'embarras de sa sœur, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu réagir ainsi, ou entendu parler ainsi vu qu'elle se basait surtout sur leurs conversations téléphonique où le shérif Graham avait fait plusieurs apparitions. 

Emma protesta de suite évidemment, et elles changèrent de sujet, parlant à la place des anciens collègues de Elizabeth, des caractéristiques qui les intéressaient dans un appartement, c'était quelque chose qu'elles faisaient à chaque fois en déménageant, elles ne voulaient pas toujours les mêmes choses après tout, et à présent avec Henry dans le tableau, il fallait aussi penser à une chambre pour lui si nécessaire. 

Finalement l'heure pour rencontrer Mr Gold arriva, Liz ne connaissant pas vraiment les lieux, lorsqu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone lui avait proposé de se retrouver devant  _Café Granny,_ vu qu'elle était à peu près sûre que Emma et elle y mangeraient. Elles sortirent donc du petit restaurant, Ruth marchant entre elles deux et tenant une main de chaque, s'amusant à se balancer entre elles, et attendirent l'arrivée de Mr Gold, qui ne tarda point. 

 

Mr Gold, alias Rumplestiltskin, n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire quand à la malédiction lancée par la reine, c'était sa création, il avait donc fait en sorte de se rappeler de qui il était vraiment, de son but à savoir retrouver son fils, mais surtout le nom de la personne destinée à les sauver tous : Emma, la fille de Blanche Neige et de son prince. Il avait été heureux de la rencontrer quelque jours auparavant lorsqu'il était passé chercher l'argent qui lui était dû par Granny, elle était enfin là, son attente touchait à sa fin. 

Cependant quelque chose le dérangeait et ce depuis le début de la malédiction, quelque chose semblait l'attirer, ce n'était pas sa magie, ce monde en était dépourvu, non c'était autre chose et il ne savait quoi. C'était comme si quelque chose l'appelait, lui disait d'aller dans une certaine direction, une chose qui lui manquait alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu, de ça il en était sûr. Il avait momentanément entretenu l'idée que c'était son fils, Baelfire, mais il avait aussi vite oublié l'idée, c'était impossible, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et il n'y avait aucune raison que ça commence maintenant. 

Ce sentiment s'était renforcé lorsque Emma Swan était arrivée en ville, et avec son arrivée était venue la confusion, parce qu'il avait entendu parler d'une sœur, hors Emma n'avait pas eu de sœur, de ça il en était sûr. Il avait donc cherché plus loin et c'était souvenu que lorsqu'elle avait été retrouvé par un petit garçon, elle n'avait pas été seule. Un autre bébé était avec elle, une autre petite fille. La question venait donc : Qui était cette soeur ? Mais surtout et plus important pour lui, quelle était sa place dans la malédiction ?

Recevoir un appel de Miss Swan avait définitivement été une surprise, tout comme ses parents avant elle, elle ne semblait pas vraiment du genre à prévoir des années en avance, trop spontanée pour cela, il avait été sûr qu'elle resterait loger chez sa mère alias Mary Margaret Blanchard. Néanmoins il était curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur elle, dans ses visions du futur, qu'il n'avait plus pour le moment malheureusement, il avait vu qu'elle l'aiderait à trouver son fils, il était toujours plus intéressant d'en savoir plus dans ce genre de cas. Mais surtout il était curieux par rapport au sentiment qu'il éprouvait depuis son arrivée. Si il y avait une chose d'absolue chez Rumplestiltskin c'était qu'il était curieux, particulièrement quand ça le concernait. 

En arrivant devant le petit restaurant si fréquenté en ville, il fut plutôt surpris de voir que Emma Swan n'était pas seule, il y avait avec elle une autre femme et une petite fille, mais plus intéressant encore le sentiment qu'il éprouvait depuis des années semblait provenir de l'inconnue du même âge que la Sauveuse. 

"Mademoiselle Swan, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard." il commenta à la place de poser des questions, en arrivant devant elles

"Je suis navrée, j'aurais du penser à le préciser, je suis Elizabeth Swan et c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone par rapport aux appartements disponibles à Storybrooke." la jeune femme aux cheveux courts et bouclés, aux yeux bleus clair et qui semblait tellement familière sans pour autant l'être dit en tendant sa main pour qu'il la prenne 

"Ah, il n'y a pas de mal, vous devez avoir l'habitude des grandes villes, mais dans les petites villes tout se sait,  surtout quand il y a un nouveau membre dans la communauté. Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance alors Mademoiselle Swan." il répondit en lui serrant la main, il y eut comme une sorte de choc électrique, il n'en avait jamais ressenti de pareil. C'était de plus en plus intéressant. 

 

"Oui, et voici ma fille Ruth." Liz dit en reprenant sa main et en la secouant un peu, elle avait été surprise par l'électricité statique, une chose la dérangeait à propos de cet homme, elle était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré pour autant il était familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à le replacer, c'était étrange. 

Mr Gold salua Ruth avec un sourire, il était sur ses gardes par rapport aux liens étranges qui semblaient l'attirer majoritairement à cette inconnue mais aussi à sa fille, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les connaître, il devait donc être d'une conduite irréprochable. 

"Ruth, tu es sage pour ta tante d'accord ? Je serai pas là cet après midi mais on se retrouvera vite et on videra les cartons pour notre nouvelle maison." Liz dit en se baissant pour être face à sa fille

"Tu reviens ?" Ruth demanda de suite 

"Bien sûr, et tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux avec le téléphone de tatie." Liz lui assura, c'était beaucoup de changement pour elle, il était normal qu'elle soit un peu hésitante, surtout après l'absence ces derniers jours d'Emma. 

"J'aurai ma chambre ?" Ruth se concentra ensuite sur quelque chose de très important 

"Bien sûr ma puce." Liz lui dit en souriant avant de l'embrasser sur le front, elle se releva ensuite pour regarder Emma "Pas de sucreries s'il te plait." 

"Je ne fais pas de promesse." Emma dit en soulevant Ruth dans ses bras 

"Si elle a mangé trop de sucreries c'est toi qui la couche. Tu es prévenue." Liz rétorqua avec amusement avant de leur faire un signe de la main vu qu'Emma était déjà en route pour une ballade 

Elle et Mr Gold montèrent ensuite dans la saxo rouge de la jeune femme, et elle conduisit vers les différents appartements qu'il avait à louer, à chaque fois elle étudiait l'appartement en détail, prenait des photos qu'elle envoyait à Emma, tout cela en discutant avec Mr Gold, il était un homme très curieux avec énormément de connaissance et il avait une passion pour l'histoire tout comme elle, ainsi que les objets anciens. 

"Emma ne me l'a pas dit, elle devait savoir que si j'étais au courant je n'aurai pas eu le temps de visiter les appartements trop prise par votre boutique." Liz dit en riant en se garant devant le quatrième appartement, après avoir appris la profession principale de Mr Gold

"Vous y êtes la bienvenue si vous le souhaitez, vous trouverez peut être quelque chose d'intéressant." il répondit en souriant 

"Je ne doute pas de ce fait, le problème c'est est ce que je pourrai le ranger ensuite, et cela sans me ruiner." Liz répondit "Le nom de cette rue m'est familier." 

"C'est la rue où habite Miss Blanchard qui héberge votre soeur si les rumeurs sont correctes." Mr Gold répondit en montant les escaliers "C'est le même immeuble d'ailleurs, cependant Mademoiselle Blanchard vit au dernier étage tandis que l'appartement qui nous intéresse est au troisième, donc celui d'avant. Chaque appartement occupe un étage complet, ils sont plutôt grands vous allez voir, celui que nous allons voir était pour une famille et donc il y a de la place, plus que dans ceux que l'on a vu avant." 

"Et il est dans la marge de prix que je vous ai donné, nous n'avons pas besoin ..." Liz commença à protester

"Vous oubliez que vous vivez dans une petite ville maintenant, les prix sont bien inférieurs de ce à quoi vous êtes habitués. J'ai pris en compte vos moyens quand j'ai réfléchi à quels appartements vous faire visiter, je suis toujours exact quand je fais affaire Mademoiselle Swan." Mr Gold lui dit de suite 

L'appartement était vraiment grand, il y avait quatre chambres, une salle de bain et un WC séparés, la cuisine avait une table pour manger dessus et la pièce principale où cette dernière se trouvait avait aussi un coin salon avec déjà un canapé installé. 

"C'est un canapé-lit donc vous avez un lit de plus disponible, comme vous voyez c'est assez spacieux et meublé." Mr Gold lui indiqua 

"C'est un très bel appartement, j'ai toujours du mal à croire ce que vous avez dit pour le prix, mais il me semble parfait." Liz répondit agréablement surprise, l'appartement semblait parfait pour elles mais surtout elle voyait plus qu'un simple appartement. Pour la première fois elle voyait plus un foyer, une vrai maison qu'un simple lieu où dormir pour quelques temps. Elle pouvait se voir assise sur la table en train de travailler sur son nouveau livre, pendant que Ruth serait par terre en train de faire un puzzle avec Henry, sous l’œil d'Emma qui serait tenue par un homme au visage indistinct sur le canapé.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette vision étrange, elle se commença à discuter avec Mr Gold de ce qui serait attendu ici en tant que locataires, le tout en attendant que Emma et Ruth n'arrivent. Elle leur avait envoyé des photos de tous les appartements, mais pour celui là, Emma était d'accord avec elle, il était parfait. Emma et Ruth ne tardèrent pas à arriver d'ailleurs, avec Ruth qui sauta de suite dans les bras de sa mère et refusa de descendre, Liz qui était toujours d'accord pour faire un câlin à sa fille la porta de bon cœur pour lui faire visiter l'appartement, Emma suivant ou précédant selon les cas.

Finalement et d'un commun accord, Liz et Emma choisirent de prendre l'appartement, il était un peu différent de ceux qu'elles choisissaient normalement mais il leur plaisait beaucoup et au final c'était ça l'important. Elles signèrent les papiers que Mr Gold avait amené avec lui, et tout fut rapidement en ordre. 

"On fait quoi maintenant ?" Ruth questionna curieuse

"On va vider la voiture de toutes nos affaires et déballer tout." Liz répondit avec un sourire, qui ne fit que se renforcer en voyant la grimace de sa fille

"Mais on les a fait hier." Ruth protesta 

"Oui, mais si tu veux que ta chambre soit décorée il faut défaire les cartons Ruth, sinon elle sera toute vide." Emma lui fit remarquer, ce qui ne fit pas arrêter de bouder la petite fille mais en attendant elle acquiesça, l'interaction fit rire Mr Gold. 

Ils descendirent donc dans la rue pour commencer à monter leurs affaires dans l'appartement, et pour que Mr Gold puisse retourner à sa boutique, ce n'était pas encore 15h30 après tout, les visites n'avaient pas duré très longtemps au final. 

"Vous ne pouvez pas avoir énormément d'affaire si elles sont toutes dans cette voiture." il commenta d'ailleurs une fois qu'ils furent en bas devant la Citroën saxo de Liz, il était vrai que la voiture n'était pas grande mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences

"Vous sous estimez Liz, Mr Gold, elle est très douée pour ranger un maximum de chose dans un tout petit espace. Regardez plutôt." Emma dit en ouvrant le coffre qui était en effet rempli à ras bord d'affaires soigneusement empilée et où même un ver de terre aurait eu du mal à se glisser "J'ai aucun doute que les sacs et cartons soient dans la même situation." 

"J'aime avoir des affaires et quand on déménage régulièrement c'est pas pratique, du coup j'ai appris à me débrouiller pour arriver à un juste milieu." Liz dit en hochant les épaules, c'était surtout quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à faire dans les différents foyers ou orphelinat où elles avaient résidé, et une capacité qu'elle avait appris à Emma et qui leur avait été très utile lors des périodes où elles vivaient à la rue pour voler dans les magasins. Pas vraiment une chose dont elle était fière maintenant qu'elle avait plus de recul. 

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Henry qui arrivait en courant et en criant pour attirer leur attention. 

"Je sais qui tu es, dans le livre." Henry dit essoufflé en s'arrêtant devant Liz, il n'avait pas vu Mr Gold qui était de l'autre côté de la voiture 

"Henry, tu parles de la malédiction ?" Liz demanda surprise "Pourquoi je serai dans ton livre ?" 

"Tu es la fille de Rumplestiltskin et de Belle, regarde c'est marqué là, il avait lancé un sort pour avoir un autre enfant et le sort ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans le Véritable Amour." Henry s'exclama enthousiaste en lui montrant son livre ouvert

Liz fut véritablement choquée en voyant l'image du livre de contes, c'était exactement le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves, néanmoins elle fut distraite par Mr Gold qui avait fait tomber sa canne, Liz le vit sous un autre angle soudainement, il était l'homme à la peau étrange, ce Rumplestiltskin qui avec Belle avait hanté ses rêves et ses pensées. Mais ça n'avait pas le moindre sens, c'était un personnage de conte, pas la vrai vie. Tout cela était très étrange, surtout sa réaction il la regardait avec de grands yeux, la dévisageait du regard presque avidement. 

Liz fut cependant distraite par Ruth qui voulait aller avoir son panda, elle se concentra donc sur sa fille, tentant d'ignorer toutes les pensées étranges qu'elle avait à présent en tête. 

"Je passerai à votre boutique au cours de la semaine Mr Gold, je suis curieuse de voir les merveilles dont vous m'avez parlé." Liz dit lorsque ce dernier partit 

"Ce sera un plaisir Mademoiselle Swan, je vous attendrai avec impatience." il répondit avec un nouveau regard scrutateur avant de s'en aller 

"Henry tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?" Emma demanda, se rendant compte de l'heure et du fait que c'était un vendredi 

"C'est la pause, je voulais vous le dire le plus rapidement possible." Henry dit avec un grand sourire 

"Je peux t'emprunter ton livre Henry ? Je voudrais le lire pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette malédiction." Liz demanda soudainement, elle était intriguée par tout ce qui se passait et elle voulait en savoir d'avantage, le livre d'Henry était peut être un début, bien que ce ne serait certes pas la seule étape. En plus c'était toujours mieux d'en savoir d'avantage sur le monde qu'il s'était crée, afin de mieux le comprendre. 

Henry accepta volontiers, et eut un énorme sourire en voyant les affaires de Emma et de Liz dans la voiture, ainsi que l'explication qu'elles emménageaient, il était un peu déçu par contre de savoir que Emma ne vivrait plus avec Marie-Margaret, alias Blanche Neige, alias la mère d'Emma selon lui. Après avoir confié le livre à Liz, et lui dire d'en prendre bien soin bien sûr, il repartit en courant. Emma regarda sa sœur attentivement mais elle abandonna le sujet, à la place elle commença à prendre des cartons. 

Le reste de leur après midi se passa ainsi, à monter leurs affaires, mettre les cartons dans les pièces où les objets qu'ils contenaient se rangeraient, tout cela avec Ruth qui visitait tous les angles et recoins de sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait déjà choisi sa chambre, qui était juste à côté de celle de sa mère et en face de celle d'Emma, à l'arrière de l'appartement, sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'installer les étoiles de suite mais qu'elle le ferait rapidement. Il y avait trop à ranger pour avoir le temps de se charger de ça, Marie Margaret vint leur donner un coup de main pour ranger les objets évidents : par exemple la vaisselle, ou les provisions, et celles que Liz avait amené de Boston, et celles que Emma était allé acheter pour être sûre qu'elles aient quelque chose à manger le soir même, vu qu'elle savait d'expérience qu'après un déménagement elles ne voulaient pas sortir de suite. 

L'institutrice mangea ensuite avec elles, elle et Liz se rencontrant un peu et essayant de se rapprocher. Il était évident qu'il y avait un lien déjà entre l'enseignante et Emma, c'était assez surprenant pour Liz qui n'avait jamais vu ça se produire auparavant, ça ne faisait que quelques jours après tout, Emma était encore un peu distante avec elle bien sûr, mais c'était la plus proche qu'elle était d'une nouvelle personne depuis Neal. 

Au final ce ne fut que tard le soir que Emma put parler en privé à sa sœur, Liz avait réussi à se comporter plutôt normalement mais elle la connaissait bien, et elle était pensive et étrange. Quelque chose la dérangeait et elle voulait savoir quoi. Liz sembla le comprendre vu que la blonde n'eut pas à poser la moindre question avant que la brune ne commence à parler.

"C'est par rapport à ce qu'à dit Henry, avec la malédiction, Rumplestiltskin et Belle." Liz souffla 

"Tu n'y crois pas quand même ?" Emma demanda surprise

"Non, ça sonne fou je sais, mais c'est l'image de son livre d'histoire, regarde là ça ne te rappelle rien ?" Liz demanda en ouvrant le livre à une page où Rumplestiltskin était représenté avec sa peau étrange. Emma la regarda un moment, comprenant que sa sœur devait avoir une raison pour lui montrer ça elle décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute, elle l'examina donc et finit par comprendre le problème. 

"C'est le même visage que tu as dessiné après tes rêves." Emma souffla, Liz n'était pas une artiste, mais elle arrivait quand même à dessiner un peu, elle n'y avait pas grand gout et préférait de loin l'écriture, néanmoins ça aidait à la calmer après ses rêves, quels qu'ils soient d'ailleurs (prophétique, du couple étrange ou simplement des cauchemars), ça lui permettait de faire un peu le point aussi vu qu'il n'y avait que quelques images dont elle se rappelait. 

"Oui, et il s'appelle Rumplestiltskin comme l'homme dans mes rêves, alors je ne dis pas qu'il est mon père et un personnage de conte qui est particulièrement bizarre vu qu'il est aussi appelé le nain Tracassin et qu'il cherche à prendre un bébé à la reine ne guise de paiement dans l'histoire que j'ai lu, mais c'est bizarre. La réaction de Mr Gold était aussi étrange, son regard était surprenant, il avait été très normal avant je veux dire." Liz expliqua

"C'est vrai que c'était bizarre, mais qu'est ce que tu crois que ça veut dire au juste ?" Emma demanda en reposant le livre sur la table 

"J'en sais rien, mais je compte bien savoir ce qui se passe dans cette ville et pourquoi au juste ce livre a l'image que j'avais dans mes rêves." Liz dit avec un regard déterminé 

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?" Emma demanda, elle voulait aider sa sœur, peut être qu'elle pourrait avoir des réponses ici par rapport aux rêves si ce n'est au reste. 

"Une liste des choses étranges qui se sont produites à Storybrooke depuis que tu es arrivé ? Ainsi que les noms que Henry assimile aux gens ? Je voudrais voir si les images concordent, je vais lire le livre pour en apprendre d'avantage. Avec un peu de chance on arrivera assez rapidement à comprendre ce qui se passe." Liz proposa 

"Je peux faire ça, mais va te coucher au lieu de lire jusqu'à je ne sais quelle heure, tu es épuisée et on aura du travail demain pour finir de ranger." Emma dit en poussant Liz hors de sa chaise et vers sa chambre 

 

Lorsque Liz se réveilla, elle vit avec amusement que sa fille était collée contre elle, elle l'avait entendu venir mais elle avait été tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas été sûre si c'était réel ou non. Ruth ne semblait pas d'humeur à se réveiller en plus, voulant que sa fille récupère pour le réveil matinal de la veille, l'excitation de la journée et le fait qu'elle n'avait fait qu'une sieste le matin, elle décida de la laisser dormir. Et comme elle avait envie aussi de rester au lit, sans pour autant dormir, elle attrapa le livre de Henry qu'elle avait prise avec elle la veille au soir pour commencer à le lire. 

Elle lut ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ruth se réveille, à partir d'où elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner, constatant que Emma dormait encore au passage, quoique pas pour très longtemps vu qu'elle émergea une fois que tout était prêt et installé, attrapant avec délice la tasse de café que Liz lui tendait, tandis qu'elle savourait sa tisane. 

La mâtinée se passa plutôt tranquillement, elles décidèrent de commencer par la pièce principale avant de se tourner vers les chambres, elles ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger ou peu après quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Surprises parce qu'elles n'attendaient personnes, Mary-Margaret étant parti marcher un peu après leur avoir dit bonjour, Liz alla ouvrir et elle eut une nouvelle surprise en voyant Mr Gold sur le palier.

"Mr Gold, tout va bien ?" Liz demanda inquiète qu'il y ait eu un problème avec les papiers qu'ils avaient rempli la veille

"Mademoiselle Swan tout va bien ne vous en faîtes pas, j'aurai voulu parler à votre sœur en réalité." Mr Gold répondit avec le même regard qu'il avait eu la veille après la visite de Henry, Emma qui s'était approchée de la porte ouvrit un peu plus grand pour lui permettre de la voir. "Bonjour, j'ai une proposition à vous faire mademoiselle. J'aurai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver une personne." 

"Ruth, ma chérie si on allait installer tes étoiles ?" Liz demanda en comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour parler en toute discrétion 

Elle emmena donc sa fille dans la chambre qu'elle s'était choisie et ensemble elles installèrent les étoiles, Emma était passée pour leur dire qu'elle devait aller chercher la jeune fille enceinte qu'elle avait rencontré la veille et qu'Henry était avec elle, une fois les étoiles installées, Liz sortit avec Ruth, elle avait rendez vous avec la future institutrice de sa fille à l'école. Lorsqu'Emma était allée la voir, Liz lui avait demandé si ça ne serait pas possible de la rencontrer et de permettre à Ruth de visiter l'école sans les autres élèves, chose que l'enseignante accepta volontiers. Ruth était plus hésitante mais elle entra quand même dans l'école, en tenant fermement la main de sa mère en revanche. 

L'enseignante, une Michelle Roland était une femme dans la quarantaine, au visage souriant et avec des cheveux blonds retenus en queue de cheval. Elle était très gentille, et après avoir répondu aux questions de Liz, qui répondit également aux siennes, Ruth était suffisamment à l'aise pour accepter de voir mieux sa classe avec son enseignante. Madame Roland montra à Liz où était les différents albums de photos de classe pour si elle voulait les regarder, ce qu'elle fit et elle eut la surprise de constater que c'était toujours la même classe, seule l'année changeait, à part pour quand Henry était là, mais c'était le seul changement. 

La curiosité de Liz était définitivement piquée, alors dès leur sortie de l'école elle décida de se rendre à l'hôpital pour se renseigner si il y avait un poste disponible, mais aussi pour glaner de nouvelles informations sur Storybrooke. Mettre discrètement une clé usb qui avait dessus un programme pour copier les données fut extrêmement aisé, trop même elle ne put s'empêcher de penser, l'infirmière à l'accueil ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, plongée comme elle l'était dans son magasine. Heureusement outre son action informatique, elle avait une véritable raison pour être à l'hôpital, elle voulait savoir si elle pourrait y travailler comme infirmière à mi-temps. Elle voulait avoir du temps pour Ruth bien sûr, mais aussi pour se poser et écrire. 

Il y avait bel et bien une place de libre, et elle accepta de commencer non pas le lundi qui arrivait mais celui d'après, dans neuf jours en réalité, elle voulait avoir le temps d'aménager l'appartement, de s'occuper de Ruth qui ne commencerait l'école que dans neuf jours aussi. Liz voulait, et Madame Roland était d'accord, que Ruth ait le temps d'avoir des repères avant de la mettre à l'école de nouveau. 

Liz était ravie d'avoir un nouveau travail, même si elle était bien moins enthousiaste en voyant le docteur Whale, il était un flirt et ça ne promettait pas vraiment. L'arrivée de Emma, Henry et d'une Ashley qui était en train d'accoucher, la sortit de ses pensées où elle enfonçait un scalpel dans l’œil du docteur. Elle enleva discrètement sa clé qui avait eu plus que le temps nécessaire pour faire ce que Liz voulait avant de suivre Emma et Henry qui étaient en train d'attendre que Ashley accouche. 

Emma tout en faisant des vas et viens lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, que Mr Gold lui avait demandé non pas de retrouver Ashley en réalité, mais son bébé, qui lui avait été apparemment vendu, mais Ashley souhaitait être mère et ne voulait pas donner son enfant à Mr Gold.

"Mademoiselle Swan, c'est une petite fille de 2 kilo 7 et en parfaite santé, la maman va très bien." une docteur vint les informer après un moment d'attente "Elle se repose dans sa chambre."

"Voilà une excellente nouvelle, beau travail Mademoiselle Swan." Mr Gold dit en arrivant 

"Pourquoi vous voudriez du bébé d'Ashley ? Elle veut être maman, pourquoi lui enlever ce droit ?" Liz ne put pas s'en empêcher de demander 

"Une famille voulait un enfant, Miss Boyd était enceinte et elle m'a assuré avec Mr Herman père qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'enfant. Nous avons fait un marché." Mr Gold expliqua, il était sûr que ce que Henry avait dit la veille était vrai, qu'elle était sa fille, il voyait Belle en elle et il y avait aussi un peu de lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa fille avant même de l'avoir connu, il avait fait ce marché avec Ella dans la forêt Enchantée parce qu'il avait vu que Emma, la Sauveuse, accepterait de lui devoir une faveur si il le faisait, pour protéger l'enfant. Et il avait besoin de l'aide d'Emma pour retrouver Baelfire, ça il le sentait. Pour autant il ne voulait pas perdre sa fille uniquement parce qu'il avait choisi de montrer son pouvoir pour impressionner Emma Swan. 

Il avait perdu Baelfire parce que son fils avait craint sa magie et surtout son attitude après être devenu le Ténébreux, et aussi parce qu'il avait été trop lâche et qu'il avait eu peur du portail avec le haricot magique. Il avait perdu Belle parce qu'il avait refusé d'être honnête avec elle et parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu perdre ses pouvoirs. Il avait fait tout cela, formé Regina pour qu'elle lance un jour la malédiction qui lui permettrait d'arriver dans ce monde sans magie et où vivait son fils, il voulait sa famille. Belle était morte, il ignorait si Baelfire pourrait un jour lui pardonner, Elizabeth Swan et sa fille était sa dernière chance. Il refusait de la rater, pas encore. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait faire pour que vous renonciez à ce marché ?" Emma demanda de suite 

"Un autre marché, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Je suis à la recherche de mon fils, je manque d'information pour le moment mais le jour où j'arrive à en obtenir, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à le trouver. Cela vous convient il Mademoiselle Swan ?" il demanda donc à Emma en la regardant dans les yeux 

"D'accord." Emma dit sans hésiter, prête à presque n'importe quoi pour aider Ashley, surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas de problème avec l'idée d'aider Mr Gold à retrouver son fils.

"Merci beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'Ashley sera reconnaissante que vous ayez accepter de revenir sur votre accord avec elle." Liz dit avec un sourire 

"Je ne séparerai jamais de force un parent de son enfant, pas quand le parent veut vraiment protéger son enfant." Mr Gold répondit en inclinant la tête "Bonne journée." il dit en partant 

Henry, Emma, Ruth et Liz montèrent à la chambre où était installée Ashley avec sa fille. 

"Salut, Ashley voici ma sœur Elizabeth et sa fille Ruth." Emma dit pour faire les présentations "Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?" 

"Alexandra. Ravie de vous rencontrez." Ashley dit tout en regardant tendrement sa fille "Merci de m'avoir amené ici." elle dit ensuite en regardant Emma 

"Mr Gold était là dehors, j'ai réglé le problème. Elle est à toi." Emma dit sérieusement 

"C'est vrai ?" Ashley demanda choquée "Mais comment t'as fait ?"

"J'ai passé un accord avec lui." Emma dit simplement 

"Merci." Ashley dit les larmes aux yeux 

"Tiens, voici mon numéro, si tu as besoin de conseil, d'un coup de main ou de quelques heures de repos n'hésite pas. Je ne garanti pas que je serais toujours disponible mais j'essaierai de l'être. Ruth a trois ans, c'était il y a pas si longtemps que je m'occupais d'un bébé." Liz dit en lui donnant un bout de papier sur lequel elle avait marqué ses coordonnées

"Merci beaucoup." Ashley la remercia

Ils la laissèrent se reposer ensuite, Emma et Henry partant de leur côté vu qu'il était presque 17h, l'heure à laquelle Regina Mills rentrait à sa maison. De son côté Liz rentra à leur appartement avec Ruth et après avoir sorti un puzzle pour sa fille, elle commença à étudier les données qu'elle avait prise à l'hôpital. Elle allait peut être comprendre ce qui était si étrange à Storybrooke. 


	4. Chapter 4

Liz était sur son ordinateur, ayant installé Ruth devant un puzzle elle ne la surveillait que légèrement, lorsque Emma arriva avec un sourire sur le visage, elle observa sa sœur un moment surprise par l'expression sur son visage, il y avait de la détermination, de la confusion et aussi un peu de culpabilité. 

"Tu as bien ramené Henry ?" Liz demanda, coupant Emma avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qui se passait 

"Oui, j'ai appelé Graham aussi, le shérif pour lui dire que j'acceptais le poste. Henry dit que selon la malédiction je suis la seule, enfin avec toi apparemment, à pouvoir quitter la ville. C'est un moyen de lui assurer que je ne le ferai pas. Et puis c'est pas si mal de planter des racines non ?" Emma demanda légèrement hésitante, uniquement pour gagner un sourire de Liz 

"Tu as bien fait, je suis ravie pour toi. Et tu as sûrement raison ça permettra de rassurer Henry par rapport à la situation, quoique ça va surement poser des problèmes avec Madame Mills." la brune avertit 

"Je m'en moque un peu pour tout dire, il est temps qu'elle accepte le fait que je ne vais pas partir. Je n'aime pas son attitude avec Henry." Emma dit déterminée "Et toi, quoi de neuf ?" elle questionna ensuite voulant savoir sur quoi elle travaillait 

"Tu vas pas aimer." Liz dit en se mordant la lèvre "Mais comme tu es pas encore shérif, ça devrait aller." 

"Liz." Emma se contenta de dire en s'asseyant en face de sa sœur à la table 

"Bon, tu sais que je suis allée à l'école avec Ruth pour rencontrer sa maîtresse. Là bas tout allait bien et tout, et au bout d'un moment Ruth était suffisamment détendue avec Madame Roland pour rester avec elle sans me tenir la main, du coup je les ai laissé toutes les deux. Mme Roland m'a dit que si je voulais je pouvais regarder les photos de classe des années précédentes. J'ai dit oui et j'ai pris le classeur qu'elle m'avait indiqué, le hic c'est que c'était chaque fois les mêmes élèves. Ils ne changeaient pas du tout, la seule années où c'était différent c'était celle où Henry était avec eux, et avant que tu ne dises que c'était une erreur, ce que j'aimerai aussi crois moi, il y avait une ardoise avec l'année dessus et c'était à chaque fois une année différente." Liz expliqua en regardant droit dans les yeux Emma. "Je trouvais ça bizarre, je pensais que quelque chose clochait mais je voulais en savoir plus, alors je suis allée à l'hôpital pour donner mon CV et tout ça, et j'en ai profité pour faire une copie des dossiers de l'hôpital. Je sais que c'était illégal Emma, mais je voulais savoir ce qui se passait ici, il y a trop de choses pas claires. En rentrant j'ai commencé à examiner les dossiers et les vidéos de surveillance que j'ai copié, c'était hyper facile vraiment aucune difficulté ni rien, enfin bon, et c'était très bizarre. Parce que d'après les vidéos, les gens d'ici vieillissent très bien parce qu'ils n'ont pas changé lors des dix dernières années. Ton John Doe, alias David Nolan il est là depuis tout ce temps et rien pas un changement, et Ashley elle est enceinte de plus de huit mois depuis un sacré moment." Liz expliqua sans perdre son air choqué 

Emma ne savait pas quoi penser, elle avait confiance en Liz et elle savait que sa sœur ne lui mentirait pas, c'était donc ce qu'elle avait trouvé, ce que cela voulait dire elle ne le savait pas encore, mais Emma savait qu'elles chercheraient, après tout la curiosité qu'avait Henry il la tenait d'elle, et Liz adorait résoudre les mystères. Envisager que Henry avait pu dire la vérité, n'était pas quelque chose qu'Emma était prête à accepter, mais elle connaissait suffisamment Liz pour savoir que ce n'était pas non plus son cas, ce qui la tranquillisait aussi. Elle était aussi un peu amusée, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, par rapport à la réaction de la brune par rapport au manque de challenge pour copier les fichiers de l'hôpital, Liz aimait un défi c'était vrai, et ça le prouvait une fois de plus. Après avant d'admettre quoique ce soit, elle avait besoin de plus de preuves. 

"Qu'est ce que tu as exactement ?" Emma demanda donc 

"Tiens, ce sont des photos que j'ai prise des photos de classe à l'école maternelle. Là c'est le dossier de Ashley par rapport à sa grossesse, et plus encore j'ai des enregistrements de l'hôpital datant de quatre ans la montrant aller à l'hôpital en étant enceinte. Les papiers concernant David Nolan et des photos que j'ai prises en faisant des arrêts sur images des vidéos, de lui." Liz dit en lui donnant différents papiers

"Je vois que tu t'es bien servie de l'imprimante." Emma dit en souriant légèrement, Liz avait une chose de très clair quand Emma était sortie de prison, elle se moquait du nombre de fois où elles déménageaient mais elle voulait une connexion internet et l'imprimante. Emma était pour bien sûr, non seulement elle en voyait l'utilité mais elle savait aussi que pour sa sœur c'était utile, Liz n'avait pas particulièrement de soucis à travailler depuis un ordinateur, néanmoins parfois elle voulait avoir une version papier, surtout lorsqu'elle travaillait sur un de ses livres. 

"Oui, heureusement que je l'ai branché hier sinon ça aurait été plus long." Liz admit avec un sourire identique à celui de la blonde 

 

Elles travaillèrent sur les documents que Elizabeth avait obtenu, tout le samedi soir et aussi le dimanche, enfin à part des pauses pour discuter avec Mary Margaret, leur voisine du dessus, d'autres pour continuer les cartons et s'occuper de Ruth ou alors pour aller marcher un peu et découvrir Storybrooke. Majoritairement néanmoins elles travaillèrent sur ça, elles voulaient comprendre ce qui se passait et même si elles n'étaient pas prêtes à admettre l'idée de la malédiction de Henry, elles étaient d'accord que les douze dernières années de l'hôpital étaient louches et que les ressemblances entre les histoires du livre du garçon et les habitants de Storybrooke, ainsi que les rêves de Liz, enfin ce dont elle se rappelait, étaient des coïncidences troublantes. 

Elles avaient fait une liste de qui était qui selon la malédiction de Henry et des différentes choses étranges qui s'étaient produites depuis qu'Emma était arrivée, à savoir :

-l'accident d'Emma avec le loup lorsqu'elle avait voulu partir

-le contrôle que la maire avait sur la ville (ce n'était pas vraiment relié à Emma, mais c'était quand même bizarre)

-l'horloge qui était de nouveau en marche de bon matin alors que le soleil venait juste de se lever (c'était lorsque Emma l'avait vu et étant donné qu'Henry avait dit qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas avant, ce n'était pas une urgence de la faire marcher)

-le réveil de David Nolan et son identification (après tout pourquoi les autorités n'avaient pas fait du porte à porte en tentant de l'identifier auparavant ?) (bizarrement après que Mary Margaret lui ai lu une histoire supposément de leur rencontre dans le monde des contes)

-le fait qu'Ashley avait commencé à accoucher juste à la sortie de Storybrooke (ainsi que le fait qu'elle était apparemment enceinte depuis des années..., et que Mr Gold avait un contrat pour avoir son enfant comme dans le monde des contes)

-le fait que la couverture d'Emma soit similaire à celle du livre (elle avait fait des photocopies des pages du livre au conseil de Liz qui avait eu un pressentiment)

-le fait qu'elles avaient été trouvé non loin de Storybrooke 

-la réaction de Mr Gold à l'annonce de Henry comme quoi Liz était la fille de Rumplestilstkin

-le fait que Ashley n'avait pas été très claire sur comment elle et Sean étaient tombés amoureux et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble quand Liz était passée la voir brièvement le dimanche pour la voir elle et sa fille

 

"La malédiction de Henry est presque sensée maintenant." Emma souffla le lundi matin en mangeant son petit déjeuner, elle devait aller au poste du shérif pour en savoir plus sur ses obligations, elle avait aussi promis de marquer si quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait

"J'aimerai presque qu'il y ait une explication horriblement illégale pour expliquer tout ça." Liz admit en buvant sa tisane, l'idée que le monde des contes, que la magie et tout ça existaient, était un peu trop pour elle. Elle avait une grande imagination c'était vrai, mais il y avait une différence entre imagination et réalité, elle ne voulait pas que les monstres qu'elle avait inventé dans ses romans fantastiques apparaissent, même chose pour les méchants de ses contes. 

"Moi aussi, enfin tant que ça ne nous mets pas en danger bien sûr. Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?" Emma demanda d'un faux air nonchalant 

"Tu le sais très bien, je vais aller voir Mr Gold." Liz répondit avec un air têtu

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, même si, et c'est un énorme si qu'on soit bien d'accord, on imagine que la malédiction soit réelle, alors ça voudrait dire que Mr Gold alias Rumplestiltskin ne se souvient de rien." Emma contra, elle était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette idée et elle ne s'en cachait pas 

"Emma, si on pense à la malédiction, dans le livre et mes rêves il est assez clair que c'était une invention de Rumplestiltskin dans un espoir d'arriver dans un monde sans magie pour retrouver son fils. Pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas lancé lui même j'en sais rien mais si on pars dans cette idée alors il serait logique qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de se souvenir, plutôt que de prendre le risque d'être manipulé par la méchante reine, et d'oublier son but de base." Liz défendit son idée "Dans tous les cas sa réaction quand Henry a dit que j'étais la fille de Rumplestiltskin était trop étrange, il y a quelque chose de louche là dedans, même si ce n'est pas une malédiction." 

"Qu'est ce que tu feras si c'est vraiment ton père ?" Emma demanda doucement, observant l'appréhension et le doute sur le visage de sa sœur et ses yeux bleus clairs avec des reflets de verts à l'intérieur remplis d'inquiétude

"Je sais pas vraiment, je veux dire il est un inconnu pour moi. Ça dépendra de lui je pense, j'essaierai de le comprendre et tout ça, mais... Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'être une fille Emmy." Liz finit par admettre 

C'était vrai qu'elles avaient rêvé que leurs parents viennent les chercher quand elles étaient enfant, adolescentes elles l'avaient toujours voulu mais c'était accompagné par la crainte d'être séparées, adulte en revanche elles voulaient juste comprendre pourquoi. Quoique ça avait plus été Emma que Elizabeth, la brune n'aurait pas refusé une rencontre avec ses parents mais elle n'était pas désespéré par l'idée comme Emma, cependant elle aurait supporté sa sœur quoiqu'il se serait passé et c'était entièrement réciproque. Ce qui se passait surtout c'était que Liz pouvait être particulièrement sensible avec les gens proches d'elle, ce n'était pas un côté toujours visible, mais de la même manière que seuls certains sujets pouvaient vraiment blesser Emma, il n'y avait que certaines personnes qui pouvaient vraiment blesser Liz. Ses parents, elle en était sûre en feraient parti, elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonné au bord de la route comme ça. 

Oh il y avait l'explication de Henry et de la malédiction, mais Liz n'était pas prête à accepter le fait qu'elle était uniquement un produit de magie du à un rituel que son père avait lancé à ses débuts comme le Ténébreux avant de l'oublier. Au final elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : être abandonnée ou que ses parents ne soient même pas conscients de son existence. 

Mais fuir les problèmes n'étaient pas vraiment son genre, elle préférait apprendre pourquoi quelque chose se passait et ensuite agir, si ça voulait dire partir en courant alors c'était comme ça, mais passer plusieurs périodes dans la rue avait prouvé que ce n'était pas toujours la solution. Elle allait donc aller voir l'antiquaire, apprendre si oui ou non elle était sa fille et ensuite décider de quoi faire. Avec en préférence ne pas fuir en courant, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle prenait Ruth avec elle, si sa fille était présente alors elle devrait penser à elle en premier et pourrait ainsi se distraire. Pas forcément le meilleur plan qu'elle avait jamais conçu mais définitivement pas le pire. 

Emma ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait rien dire sans que ça soit un mensonge ou une platitude après tout, mais c'était un rappel qu'Elizabeth n'était pas toute seule. 

"Bon courage alors pour ton premier jour de travail. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?" Liz demanda ensuite, c'était une pitoyable tentative à changer le sujet mais Emma l'accepta en souriant 

Peu après, Emma partit après un rapide câlin à Ruth et un sourire à sa sœur, Liz était appréhensive par rapport à sa journée mais c'était aussi le cas d'Emma, elle ne travaillait pas avec des partenaires et du coup ça allait être une nouvelle expérience pour elle. Elle refusait d'admettre également que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle regardait un homme pour plus qu'une relation sans lendemain. Avoir une sœur était parfois une véritable malédiction, si Liz ne l'avait pas taquiné énormément, elle l'avait suffisamment fait pour que Emma ne puisse plus le nier, même à elle même et la blonde ne savait pas quoi penser de ça.  

 

Elizabeth prit son temps avant de se rendre à la boutique de Mr Gold, elle alla à la place se balader avec sa fille qui était ravie de la balade dans Storybrooke, et avant d'y aller, elles allèrent prendre un chocolat chaud chez Granny, où Liz eut une grosse surprise. 

"Excusez moi, mais êtes vous Elizabeth Swan ?" une dame d'un certain âge et qui devait être Granny si Liz se fiait à Emma, leur demanda en déposant les deux chocolats sur la table

"Oui, c'est moi pourquoi ?" Liz demanda, Emma ne lui avait pas parlé d'un soucis avec Granny et du coup elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, la fois précédente c'était Ruby qui s'était occupé d'elles.

"Je suis une de vos lectrices, votre livre sur l'évolution des formes d'espionnages avec toute une partie concernant les femmes était remarquable." Granny s'exclama avec un énorme sourire, surprenant énormément Liz, c'était vrai qu'elle écrivait et quelque fois quelqu'un l'avait reconnu, et le plus souvent c'était des adolescents qui avaient lu un de ses romans fantasy. Son livre sur l'espionnage dans l'histoire n'était pas vraiment passé à la trappe vu qu'elle savait qu'il avait été vendu, mais disons que personne ne l'avait jamais approché à ce sujet. "Je n'avais jamais lu du fantastique avant vous, mais je voulais lire plus de vos livres. Et j'ai vraiment aimé, il y avait une véritable recherche au niveau de vos personnages, même de votre vilain. C'était très intéressant."

"Merci beaucoup." Liz dit en rougissant légèrement "Je suis très touchée par ce que vous venez de me dire et je suis ravie que mes livres vous aient plus." elle était un peu hésitante, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expériences à gérer ses lecteurs 

"Non c'est moi qui vous remercie. Pendant votre séjour ici, vous allez écrire votre prochain livre ?" Granny demanda curieuse 

"Je suis en train oui et il y a des chances que je le finisse ici oui.

"Quelle splendide nouvelle, je suis ravie de l'apprendre. En plus vous avez un appartement ici donc je pourrai vous voir de temps en temps n'est ce pas ?" Granny questionna 

"Il y a de grandes chances oui, parce que même si on a pas de problèmes pour cuisiner, se poser un peu de temps en temps et sortir de l'appartement est toujours agréable." Liz assura, c'était vrai, Emma n'aimait pas cuisiner trop souvent et même si Liz aimait ça parfois elle voulait juste pas le faire. Et puis les chocolats chauds de Granny étaient vraiment bons, aucune raison de s'en priver. 

"Pourriez vous signer mes livres alors ?" Granny demanda ensuite 

"Ce sera avec plaisir." Liz assura, elle était heureuse de voir que ses livres étaient appréciés, quoique très gênée par l'attention 

"Alors je les garderai ici pour la prochaine fois que vous passerez." Granny se résolut "Et tant que vous êtes ici je vous ferai tout à moitié prix." 

Liz tenta de protester, mais Granny ne voulut rien entendre, elle était sérieuse, chaque fois que Liz et ses amis viendraient, ce sera à moitié prix. Liz essaya un moment mais finit par se résigner, elle donnerait peut être plus de pourboire ou quelque chose pour la remercier. 

Une chose avait été agréable grâce à cette rencontre avec Granny, Liz était bien plus détendue, oh elle était toujours très stressée par rapport à ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle avait moins l'impression qu'elle allait vomir d'un instant à l'autre à présent. 

Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver la boutique de Mr Gold et après un dernier moment d'hésitation elle entra, décidant de porter sa fille dans une maigre mesure de protection pour elle, Emma et Ruth c'était ce qui était important, sa fille le lui rappelait juste en étant là. La boutique était ravissante, et Liz était sûre qu'elle y trouverait des objets absolument fascinants et qu'elle voudrait bien sûr acheter pour de la décoration, les objets semblaient avoir une véritable histoire, c'était pour ça qu'elle préférait les antiquités ou les objets d'occasion aux objets modernes et elle avait commencé à transmettre cette passion à sa fille, Ruth avait été avec sa mère à de nombreux vides greniers ou à des brocantes, Ruth regardait d'ailleurs les étagères avec une expression fascinée, quoiqu'elle n'essayait pas de descendre.

"Mademoiselle Swan, je suis ravi de vous revoir." Mr Gold les salua, dire qu'il était ravi était un euphémisme, il ne pouvait qu'à grand peine s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elles et de les serrer dans ses bras, avec le week end pour y réfléchir tout les doutes qu'il avait eu s'étaient dissipés, il voulait une relation avec elles, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Elizabeth lui donnerait une chance, il comptait être honnête avec elle, même si il préférerait garder certaines affaires secrètes parce qu'il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, il craignait que ce ne soit pas possible. "L'autre Mademoiselle Swan ne voulait pas venir alors ?" 

"Emma avait un engagement déjà, elle est avec le shérif par rapport à un poste. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi Mr Gold, vous aviez raison à propos de votre boutique, elle est magnifique." Liz complimenta, elle ne savait pas du tout comment agir, elle avait bien sûr imaginé tout un tas de scénarios mais à présent, et comme souvent, devant le fait accompli plus ou moins, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. 

"Oh vous la féliciterez de ma part alors, je suis sûr qu'elle fera un excellent travail." Mr Gold répondit, il ne savait pas quoi dire non plus en réalité

"Moi aussi, plutôt ironique en réalité mais elle a le potentiel d'être un brillant adjoint, même si sa relation avec Madame le Maire ne va surement pas s'arranger de suite." Liz répondit 

"Non en effet, vous recherchiez quelque chose de spécifique ?" il demanda ensuite 

"En réalité non, je voulais vous parler de la théorie de Henry, j'ignore si vous en avez entendu parler ..." Liz se décida à demander

"Peut être en passant, mais rien de concret je le crains." Mr Gold décida de dire, c'était la vérité après tout

"Il a un livre qui raconte une version surprenante des contes, et le livre se termine en parlant de la Méchante Reine qui aurait lancé une malédiction pour détruire toutes les fins heureuses à part sa propre vengeance. Il est persuadé qu'Emma est la Sauveuse, destinée à mettre fin à la malédiction qui habite Storybrooke et qui empêche les habitants de se rappeler qui ils sont vraiment." Liz dit en l'observant prudemment, Ruth avait arrêté de regarder autour d'elle et à la place elle regardait de plus près le collier que sa mère n'enlevait jamais, il lui arrivait parfois d'en porter un autre mais celui là ne quittait jamais son cou, et comme la chaîne était longue ce n'était pas un soucis si elle décidait d'en mettre un autre. Pendant ce temps sa mère observait attentivement l'homme en face d'elles, essayant de déterminer ses émotions, ce qu'il pensait vraiment, c'était plus difficile que normalement cet homme était parfaitement capable de contrôler son faciès et ses émotions, néanmoins elle était presque sûre de voir une certaine excitation. 

"Vraiment, ce doivent être des histoires fascinantes." Mr Gold répondit, il aimerait croire qu'elle y croyait, qu'elle savait qu'il était son père mais d'un autre côté il était le vilain dans les histoires, il avait fait des choses dont il était sûr qu'elle n'approuverait pas, mais il préférerait qu'elle l'apprenne de lui même plutôt que d'un livre, surtout qu'il ne savait pas quel point de vue l'auteur avait. 

"Plutôt oui, on apprend en particulier que ce n'est pas la méchante Reine qui a crée la malédiction, mais un homme qui serait plus puissant, le Ténébreux qui serait appelé Rumplestiltskin. Ce qui est plus étrange encore c'est que cet homme, avant qu'il ne devienne le Ténébreux, vous ressemble un peu, ou vous lui ressemblez, je l'ignore, mais il ressemble aussi à un homme dont j'ai parfois vu dans mes rêves sa vie. Honnêtement je ne crois pas vraiment à la malédiction, mais je crois que ça fait un peu beaucoup de coïncidences, surtout avec votre réaction à la phrase de Henry vendredi. Si on imagine que vous êtes Rumplestilstkin, alors je ne pense pas que vous êtes le genre de personne à être victime de problème de mémoire dus à une malédiction que vous auriez inventé." Liz dit cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux 

"Vous ne croyez pas à la malédiction." Mr Gold dit simplement 

"C'est assez difficile à croire non ? Mais vous y croyez, c'est visible." Liz dit en soupirant, elle n'était pas prête à accepter que les personnages de conte étaient réels et tout ça, mais il y croyait ce qui voulait dire que soit il était dingue soit la théorie d'Henry était correcte

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?" il demanda intrigué 

"Ma sœur est capable de dire si quelqu'un lui ment ou non, moi je suis capable de lire les visages, déterminer leurs émotions. Vous êtes plus difficile à déchiffrer que les gens habituels, mais je peux dire que vous êtes appréhensif et soulagé. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais vous ne me pensez pas folle et vous n'avez pas nié non plus." Liz dit en haussant doucement les épaules vu que Ruth était toujours dans ses bras ne portant absolument aucune attention à la conversation

"Peut être pourrions nous parler devant une tasse de thé à l'arrière de la boutique non ? Je peux fermer pour la journée si vous pouvez m'accorder un peu de temps pour expliquer." il proposa, elle avait fait les premiers pas en venant ici et en lui disant qu'elle doutait de l'existence de la malédiction, c'était à lui d'avancer à présent.

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses ma chérie, un thé ça te tente ?" Liz demanda à Ruth 

"Je peux pas avoir un sirop ou un jus maman, s'il te plait ?" Ruth demanda, en ajoutant la politesse qu'en voyant le froncement de sourcil de sa mère 

"Ruth, ce n'est pas ..." Liz commença à la reprendre

"J'ai du jus de pomme si elle préfère, ce n'est pas un soucis." Mr Gold proposa de suite "Si vous voulez bien retourner le signe pour dire que la boutique est fermée, on sera tranquille."

"Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire on peut toujours trouver un autre moment sans que vous ayez besoin de fermer le magasin." Liz protesta, elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde de l'argent comme ça, ce n'était pas nécessaire 

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de clients en général, et aucun qui ne reviendra pas le lendemain si c'était important, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent non plus vu mes revenus et les loyers que je reçois." il répondit en ouvrant le chemin une fois qu'elle fit ce qu'il voulait, vers son arrière boutique. Il y avait des objets partout ainsi que des livres, certains intacts, d'autre en attente de réparation, c'était un peu en désordre mais rien de grave. 

"Vous faîtes vous mêmes les réparations ?" Liz ne put s'empêcher de demander 

"En général oui, à part si je n'ai pas l'expertise nécessaire, Marco est celui à qui je confie les objets en bois et les horloges. Il est un artisan de talent." il répondit, avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à une table qui semblait être son bureau, Liz fit asseoir sa fille avant de s'installer elle même

Il sortit ensuite un service à thé avec deux tasses, et il commença à faire bouillir de l'eau, avant de servir un verre de jus de pomme à Ruth qui le prit avec un remerciement et un sourire. 

"Ma chérie, nous allons parler un peu, tu veux dessiner ou faire un coloriage pour te distraire ?" Liz demanda à sa fille, oui elle voulait qu'elle soit présente mais la conversation allait sans aucun doute être un peu longue ou une à laquelle elle ne voulait pas que sa fille accorde trop d'attention à ce qu'ils allaient dire.

"Colorier s'il te plait maman." Ruth dit après un moment d'intense réflexion, souriant la brune sortit un carnet de coloriage ainsi qu'une petite trousse avec des crayons de couleurs que la petite prit avec un sourire avant de chercher un dessin qu'elle voulait colorier, elle finit décider de colorier une licorne. 

"Vous êtes prête à tout visiblement." Mr Gold remarqua en servant le thé 

"Je suis une maman qui a passé du temps dans divers café en cherchant l'inspiration, ma fille était parfois avec moi et j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose pour la distraire si c'était nécessaire." Liz expliqua en haussant légèrement les épaules "Emma a toujours dit que je me préparais toujours à toutes les possibilités et elle n'a pas totalement tort."

"Vous êtes proches de Miss Swan." il commenta en l'observant 

"C'est ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et la seule personne dans le monde qui a toujours été là pour moi. On n'a jamais de secrets sérieux l'une pour l'autre, donc oui on est proches." elle confirma légèrement défensive, que cet homme soit son père ou non, Emma restait sa sœur, le sang ne voulait pas tout dire et elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle voulait cependant revenir au vif du sujet. "Henry dit qu'elle est la Sauveuse de cette malédiction, la seule à pouvoir la stopper." 

"C'est la vérité. J'ai crée cette malédiction il y a longtemps, quand j'étais Rumplestilstkin, il m'a fallu du temps pour créer un sort aussi puissant. Peut être même le sort le plus puissant au monde, mais j'ai fini par réussir, pour autant je ne pouvais pas le lancer moi même. Vous... peut être que nous pourrions nous tutoyer non ?" Mr Gold demanda 

"Nous pourrions." Liz accepta avec un sourire, uniquement pour gagner un léger rire de son .. interlocuteur 

"Vous prêtez attention aux mots, c'est bien. Une de mes spécialités aussi, c'est important pour créer mes contrats et m'en sortir toujours avec un avantage." il admit avec une pointe de respect dans son regard, il n'avait pas respecté grand monde au cours de son existence, mais cette jeune femme bien qu'elle était sa fille, elle était digne de respect parce qu'elle réfléchissait avant d'agir et qu'elle prêtait attention à ce qu'elle disait. David Nolan n'avait pas son respect, qu'il soit David Nolan ou le berger David ou même le prince David qui se faisait passer pour son frère James, il aurait pu respecter les actions que l'homme avait prise au nom du Grand Amour mais au final il n'y arrivait pas, pas après toutes les mauvaises décisions et les actions qu'il avait laissé Blanche Neige menée même lorsqu'il n'était pas lui même d'accord. Et puis il était beaucoup trop optimiste à son goût, mais il avait le même soucis avec Blanche Neige..

"Je suis auteure, c'est normal que je fasse attention. Mais vous, enfin tu as raison, ce serait plus facile si on se tutoyait." Liz accepta 

"Très bien, le sort que j'ai crée fut appelé le Sort Noir, c'était un sort que j'avais inventé dans le but de venir dans ce monde, un monde sans magie où mon fils Baelfire devait se trouver." il reprit donc 

"Comment tu pouvais savoir ça ?" Liz interrompit

"J'ai le pouvoir de voir l'avenir parfois, et j'ai vu mon fils ici dans ce monde. Je savais qu'il avait passé un temps au Pays Imaginaire mais qu'il allait retourner dans ce monde, alors je devais me rendre ici. Le problème c'était que je ne pouvais pas lancer moi même le sort, où je l'aurais fait. Un sort aussi puissant demande un sacrifice aussi important, il fallait sacrifier le cœur de l'être que l'on aimait le plus au monde. Cette personne était mon fils, ou peut être ta mère mais comme elle était déjà morte... Et puis je suis trop égoïste pour tuer ainsi les quelques personnes que j'aime. Il me fallait attendre que quelqu'un puisse le faire à ma place. Dans une vision j'ai vu Regina le faire, après cela j'admets avoir tout fait pour la pousser à le lancer. J'étais prêt à tout pour récupérer mon enfant. Si j'avais su que tu existais j'aurai tout fait pour t'élever moi même, pour que tu puisses avoir la vie que tu mérites. J'ai fait des actions horribles je ne le nierai pas, certaines je ne les regrette pas je l'admets. Je ne suis pas un héros ou quelqu'un de bien, mais je ferai toujours l'impossible pour protéger mes enfants. Plusieurs mois avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange, comme si quelque chose m'affaiblissait très légèrement. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait et au final je me suis dit que c'était surement le départ et la mort de Belle qui provoquait cela, ou alors un effet de son baiser. Ça s'est arrêté durant mon emprisonnement et ensuite la malédiction est arrivée et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, et là je ne sentais plus une sorte d'aspiration mais plutôt un lien. J'ai pensé que c'était peut être Baelfire, pendant un moment mais j'ai fini par abandonner l'idée, j'ai continué à chercher une explication mais rien ne me venait. Je me suis dit qu'alors une fois que la malédiction aurait pris fin j'irai voir où me menait ce lien. J'ai été surpris de voir que c'était renforcé par la présence de Miss Emma Swan, mais c'est après ton arrivée que j'ai compris que le lien me menait à toi. Après ce qu'à dit Henry j'ai repensé à un sort que j'avais lancé il y a longtemps, plus de deux cents ans en réalité, une des rares fois où j'ai utilisé la magie sans penser aux conséquences. Je voulais tellement un autre enfant, parce que j'avais toujours voulu avoir plusieurs enfants mais Milah avait refusé, parce que je pensais qu'un bébé permettrait à Baelfire de se faire à la situation aussi, à ce qu'on reforme une famille. Je n'avais pas pensé que le prix serait que je ne te verrais pas grandir." il expliqua tandis qu'elle écoutait silencieusement, elle ne pensait pas vraiment croire à ce qu'il disait, pas au point d'accepter réellement que la magie existait et que toute cette malédiction était réelle, c'était trop pour le moment, elle aurait besoin d'une preuve, une véritable preuve de ce qu'il disait. Elle ne pouvait pas nier en revanche qu'il croyait à ce qu'il disait, et il était honnête ce qu'elle pouvait respecter. 

"Je ne peux pas dire que je te crois absolument, c'est beaucoup à avaler. Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute par contre et je te crois lorsqu'il s'agit du fait que tu es mon ... père. Par rapport à ce que tu as dis, je n'approuve pas tout ce que tu as fait mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si c'était pour retrouver les personnes que j'aime, donc je ne jugerai pas. Je me rappelle de suffisamment de mes rêves sur ta vie pour savoir que tu n'étais pas un ange, d'un autre côté je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que tu le sois, je ne le suis pas moi même donc ce serait hypocrite de ma part. Le fait que tu ne m'es pas volontairement abandonné aide aussi. Je dois admettre que je n'étais pas particulièrement tentée de retrouver mes parents, pour la simple raison qu'ils m'avaient apparemment laissé sur le bas côté d'une route, Emma a toujours voulu comprendre pourquoi, moi ça ne m'intéressait pas parce que je ne pensais pas, et je ne pense toujours pas, qu'il y ait une bonne excuse après un tel acte. Ça aurait juste remué des souvenirs douloureux. Qu'est ce que tu attends exactement maintenant, de moi je veux dire ?" Liz demanda en parlant doucement pour réfléchir à tout 

"J'aimerai une relation avec toi, une chance d'apprendre à te connaître et à faire partie de ta vie, ainsi que de celle de ta fille si tu le veux bien." il répondit de suite, sans avoir besoin d'y penser, c'était évident pour lui. Qu'elle ne le croie pas était un peu décevant, mais en même temps il était plutôt fier d'elle qu'elle ne croie pas facilement la parole d'un étranger, parce qu'il avait beau être son père c'était ce qu'il était pour elle. Si elle avait tout accepté sans poser de question il n'aurait pas su comment réagir. La suspicion et la prudence le rassuraient dans un sens. 

"J'aimerai aussi apprendre à te connaître vraiment, cependant je veux qu'il y ait trois choses qui soient très claires. Je te l'ai dit je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois un ange ou un héros, pas plus que je ne te demande de ne plus utiliser la magie si tu le peux encore, je n'y connais rien mais je devine que c'est une part de toi, je dois juste apprendre à l'accepter. Par contre je te demande de réfléchir avant d'agir, j'ai une fille que je protégerai de toutes mes forces, quelque soit la menace, si tu dois en devenir une pour elle, que ce soit parce que tes actions l'ont mise en danger ou que tu aies tué quelqu'un devant elle... Je n'ai eu personne pour protéger mon innocence, pas vraiment en tout cas, mais je me suis jurée que ce ne serait pas le cas pour elle. Je la protégerai quoiqu'il m'en coûte." Liz dit avec fermeté en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il ne doutait pas ses paroles, elle était sincère, et bien qu'il soit furieux qu'elle n'ait pas été protégé, il comprenait sa position 

"Si tu m'aides, je pense réussir à changer, je me suis laissé trop longtemps guider par ma colère et mes désirs de revanche. Je ne promets pas de changer ni rien, parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous protéger toutes les deux." il promit 

"Je te remercie, ensuite Emma et moi on est inséparables. Si tu veux faire partie de ma vie tu devras l'accepter, Emma est ma sœur et rien ne changera ça, pas même le fait que nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents. Et pour finir, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me dises tout de ta vie, mais je te demande de ne pas me mentir, je ne fais pas confiance facilement mais si on brise ma confiance alors il y a des chances que je ne fasse plus jamais confiance à cette personne. Je ne pense pas pouvoir approuver de toutes tes actions, que ce soit clair ce que j'ai lu dans le livre de Henry, plus ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves, me parait difficile à accepter entièrement, mais je peux te promettre que je ferai de mon mieux pour comprendre ton passé. Tu es un homme changé ou non, ce sera quelque chose que je découvrirai je pense, mais je veux bien te donner une chance de me prouver que tu n'es pas que le Ténébreux décrit dans le livre." Liz dit toujours sérieusement, elle ne savait pas si elle était capable d'être une fille, elle l'avait dit à Emma et son opinion n'avait pas changé, mais elle savait que si elle n'essayait pas elle se torturerait l'esprit par la suite. Si elle était blessée par sa décision, alors qu'il en soit ainsi mais elle devait au moins essayer.


	5. Chapter 5

Après avoir accepté le fait qu'il était son père, et le fait qu'il avait accepté les conditions qu'elle demandait, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau, c'était midi passé après tout. Mr Gold, et elle refusait de l'appeler différemment, même dans ses pensées, pour le moment, elle avait besoin de temps pour vraiment accepter l'idée, et s'y habituer. Supposer qu'il était son père à cause de sa réaction à ce qu'avait dit Henry, et le fait qu'il était familier était une chose, apprendre qu'il était réellement son père en était une autre.   
"Avais tu prévu de manger avec Miss Swan ce midi ?" il lui demanda en sortant du magasin   
"Non, Emma m'a envoyé un message il y a un moment pour me dire qu'elle mangerait avec Graham pour continuer à parler de son rôle et de ses obligations, mais aussi des avantages." Liz répondit en souriant, heureuse de voir qu'en tout cas il pensait à sa sœur, il lui montrait un peu, qu'il voulait essayer.   
"Je connais un restaurant pas très loin qui est très bon, on pourrait peut être y aller ? A part si tu préfère Granny bien sûr." il proposa ensuite   
"Un restaurant nous accorderait peut être un peu plus de tranquillité." elle reconnut   
Il lui tendit son bras pour qu'ils puissent marcher ensemble, un mouvement un peu vieux jeu mais elle accepta le contact, Ruth était contente simplement en courant autour d'eux mais pas trop loin, elle connaissait les règles.   
"Le père de Ruth..." Mr Gold questionna après un temps de silence, il ne savait pas comment poser sa question, pas vraiment en réalité, c'était plutôt privé quand même mais il voulait mieux la connaître.   
"Est mort avant la naissance de Ruth, il ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte à l'époque et moi non plus. C'était un ami que j'avais rencontré quand je faisais mes études à Chicago avant que Emma ait besoin de moi à Phoenix, et on s'est retrouvé par hasard quelques années après à Denver où on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Il était dans l'armée, en tout cas il s'entraînait pour, et puis un jour il a été tué. J'étais toujours en train d'avaler la mort de Mathieu quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte." Liz expliqua, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de lui dire tout de son passé si elle ne partageait pas non plus un peu en retour.   
"Je suis désolé." il s'excusa en entendant l'émotion dans la voix de sa fille, il n'avait pas voulu ramener des mauvais souvenirs   
"Tu ne savais pas, et ce n'est pas ta faute. Mathieu savait que c'était un risque et je le savais aussi. Il avait toujours voulu être un militaire et défendre son pays." Liz dit simplement, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette phrase :'je suis désolé' que tout le monde disait après la mort de quelqu'un, c'était pas leur faute et des excuses ne ramèneraient pas ceux qu'ils avaient perdu. Sinon ça se saurait, elle trouvait ça plutôt vide de sens en réalité.   
"Je peux comprendre ce sentiment, je suis parti à la guerre moi même, longtemps avant de devenir le Ténébreux, c'était avant la naissance de Baelfire. Je voulais prouver que je n'étais pas un lâche et défendre ceux que j'aimais contre les ogres. Au final je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vraiment réussi à prouver, quand une prophétesse m'a dit que mon bataillon allait se faire tuer le lendemain, j'ai préféré me briser la cheville avec un énorme marteau. Pour beaucoup j'avais juste prouvé que j'étais justement un lâche, mais je ne regrette pas ma décision parce que j'ai pu connaître mon fils, et que je peux te connaître maintenant aussi." il dit après un moment de silence   
Elle dut attendre avant de lui répondre qu'ils furent installés à table dans le restaurant où il l'avait amené, Ruth était aussi installé et elle observait tout ce qui était autour d'elle.  
"Je ne pense pas que cette action était lâche, tu avais des informations t'indiquant que la mission serait un échec et tu as agi de manière à te protéger, ce n'était peut être pas courageux, mais faire ce que tu as fais en connaissant les conséquences l'était. La lâcheté et le courage sont des choses tellement subjectives, je veux dire des actions décrites comme courageuses, peuvent aussi être considérées stupides. Tu as eu le courage de faire ça afin de revenir à ta famille. Si tu avais foncé dans cette bataille, en sachant que tu allais mourir, ça n'aurait pas été du courage, mais de la stupidité." Liz pointa   
"Je crois bien que tu es la première à voir les choses de cette manière." Mr Gold dit après un moment de silence stupéfait  
Liz se contenta de hausser les épaules, elle reconnaissait la nécessité de soldat parfois, elle n'était pas pacifiste ni quoique ce soit, mais elle trouvait néanmoins certaines scènes considérées courageuses très stupide. Après ce n'était que son opinion, mais elle préférait et de loin, un homme qui avait le courage d'affronter la honte pour vivre et être là pour sa famille, plutôt qu'un homme courageux qui fonçait tête baissée dans le danger. Il y avait des fois où c'était nécessaire, mais pas toujours.   
Elle commanda et coupa le steak de sa fille lorsqu'il arriva, Ruth était encore timide avec les étrangers, elle pouvait être très souriante mais elle préférait connaître les gens un peu. Son silence ne surprenait donc pas sa mère, même si elle n'était pas aveugle aux regards curieux de son.... père.   
Le repas se passa agréablement, ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses tranquillement, que ce soit à propos de sa vie à elle, bien qu'elle ne s'épanchait pas particulièrement dessus, ou sur sa vie à lui. Il lui expliqua comment il était devenu le Ténébreux et surtout pourquoi, ce qui coïncidait une fois de plus avec les rêves qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle commençait à considérer comme des faits et pas vraiment des rêves. De son côté elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait choisi de devenir infirmière et d'écrire, le second était facile. Elle avait toujours fait ça, depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle s'était juste améliorée en grandissant et un jour elle avait eu de la chance de rencontrer un éditeur qui aimait son travail. Pour le premier c'était un peu plus difficile, elle n'avait pas eu d'épiphanie par rapport au fait qu'elle voulait soigner les gens ni rien, au début elle s'y était intéressée pour pouvoir soigner Emma et elle même, lors des périodes où elles étaient dans la rue ou dans des mauvaises familles d’accueil. A la fin du lycée lorsqu'elle avait du choisir une profession, elle en avait cherché une qu'elle pourrait faire assez rapidement et un peu partout, elle avait fini par se décider à devenir infirmière. Et même si elle avait du gérer des collègues un peu trop énervant, ou des blagues un peu trop perverses, elle ne regrettait pas, c'était un métier qui lui était vraiment utile dans la vie de tout les jours aussi, surtout vu qu'Emma avait horreur des hôpitaux.   
Après le repas, ils retournèrent au magasin pour discuter encore un peu, Ruth se couchant pour sa sieste sur le lit dans l'arrière boutique, avec un doudou, plus petit que son panda heureusement, une peluche de chien que Liz avait acheté en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte.  
"Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ce que tu as dit." Liz dit après un moment de silence où elle l'avait observé arranger les choses dans sa boutique et lui parlant de l'histoire des objets, c'était tranquille et elle aimait ça, néanmoins ce qu'il avait dit avant le repas la tracassait   
"A quel propos ?" il demanda curieux   
"De ce qui est arrivé à Belle." Liz répondit   
"Je te l'ai dit elle est morte à cause de son père." il dit avec une certaine haine dans la voix à la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait à sa propre fille, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait vécu au château du Ténébreux. Il ne le pardonnerait jamais, de ça il en était sûr.  
"Je sais, mais dans le livre de Henry et dans mes rêves, ça ne dit pas ça." Liz dit en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne croyait pas à la malédiction, c'était trop gros, mais elle essayait de se faire à l'idée, de toute façon ... son père y croyait, ce n'était plus simplement Henry à présent. Elle devait commencer à considérer que c'était peut être réel.   
"Tu as déjà parlé de ces rêves, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" Mr Gold questionna   
"Depuis que je suis enfant j'ai toujours eu des rêves étranges, il y a bien sûr les rêves et les cauchemars communs, mais il y avait plus, parfois je voyais la vie de deux personnes : toi et Belle, c'est flou en général, je ne me souviens pas toujours de tout, mais je m'en rappelle suffisamment quand même, et puis j'ai pris l'habitude au fil des années d'écrire ce dont je me souvenais au réveil. C'est mieux pour faire le point ensuite. Il y avait aussi un autre type de rêve, ils ne me permettent pas de voir l'avenir, pas vraiment en tout cas, mais j'ai des flashs. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais dans mes rêves sur toi et Belle, je me rappelle de la voir partir, mais elle n'est pas retourné chez son père. Et c'est pareil dans le livre de Henry, regarde." Liz expliqua en sortant le livre de son sac, il était grand pour pouvoir contenir tout ce dont elle avait besoin, y compris parfois des dossiers, du coup ce n'était pas un soucis, enfin à part pour le poids mais elle avait l'habitude.   
Elle ouvrit le livre et chercha le chapitre concernant celle qui était apparemment sa mère, Rumplestiltskin le lut curieux, pour en effet voir qu'elle avait voyagé et vu du pays, tout comme elle avait voulu, avant d'être capturée et enfermée par Regina.   
"Elle m'a menti cette sale..." Rumplestiltskin commença à jurer avant de se rappeler que sa fille était dans la pièce "Je vais la faire payer, je vais la ..."   
"Et si avant de prévoir les plans de vengeance on se calmait un peu d'accord ? Belle est vivante, concentre toi sur ça, et de toute façon si elle a agi ainsi c'était pourquoi ? Pour avoir un point de pression sur toi non ? Un atout pour que tu sois de son côté, pas vrai ?" Liz demanda en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle ne croyait pas en la malédiction, mais elle devait utiliser ce dont elle se rappelait de ses rêves et ce qu'elle avait lu pour le calmer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tue Regina Mills, non seulement ça serait un pauvre début pour une relation père/fille, voire même grand-père/petite fille, mais en plus Henry était le fils de Regina. Adoptif c'était vrai, et il était persuadé qu'elle était la méchante reine, mais c'était quand même celle qui s'était occupé de lui pour les dix premières années de sa vie. Un lien pareil, ça ne disparaissait pas facilement, il l'aimait de ça elle en était sûre, et elle pensait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Peut être qu'elle avait simplement un peu perdu la réalité de ce qu'était l'amour en cours de route. Vu son histoire ça ne serait pas étonnant, elle avait perdu celui qu'elle considérait son véritable amour : Daniel à cause de sa mère qui voulait qu'elle soit reine, et qui l'avait appris par Blanche Neige qui avait cafté. Après Daniel elle avait été plus ou moins forcé dans un mariage avec le roi, qui était toujours amoureux de sa première épouse, et la seule personne qui l'aimait vraiment était son père. Elle avait pas eu tant de support que ça au final, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la plaindre un peu, ça n'excusait pas du tout ses actions bien sûr, mais ça expliquait un peu.   
"Elle doit payer." Mr Gold répéta   
"Tu ne l'as jamais trahi, tu ne lui as jamais menti ?" Liz demanda en haussant un sourcil, il détourna le regard "Elle t'a rendu la monnaie de ta pièce, c'est cruel mais au moins elle ne l'a pas tué. On doit se concentrer sur ça, on la fera payer, mais pas besoin de la tuer ou quoique ce soit. On va retrouver Belle et on avisera ensuite d'accord ?"  
"Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir de l'étrangler." il finit par avouer   
"Quand tu en as envie, concentre toi sur ce qui compte vraiment pour toi, réfléchis aux conséquences qui arriveront après, parce que ce soit justifié ou non si tu la tue, tu iras en prison. Pour longtemps, et ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir souvent, que je ne laisserai pas Ruth venir te voir facilement et que tu ne pourras pas chercher Baelfire, et qu'en plus je ne sais pas comment Belle réagira mais je doute d'après mes rêves et le livre, qu'elle soit le genre à vraiment encourager les meurtres." Liz lui dit calmement   
"Je vais y réfléchir, mais je ne te promet rien." il dit après un moment   
"C'est déjà un début. Il faudra qu'on découvre où elle est en ville, elle est en ville non ?" Liz demanda après un instant   
"Oui, elle est forcément à Storybrooke, on a tous été transporté là, enfin tous ceux qui intéressaient un tant soit peu Regina, même si j'ignore comment certains ont été protégé de la malédiction. Et Regina n'aurait pas capturé Belle pour la laisser derrière, elle est forcément ici, mais prisonnière quelque part, parce que je ne l'ai jamais croisé." il dit en réfléchissant   
"On la cherchera alors, tu n'es pas seul pour faire ça." Liz lui rappela   
Sa réponse lui gagna un sourire, et d'un commun accord ils changèrent le sujet pour un moment, finalement à 16 heure passée Liz se décida à partir, elle avait encore l'appartement à finir de ranger et puis Ruth allait avoir son goûter. Elles ne pouvaient pas rester toute la journée au magasin, même si c'était tentant et que son... père le voulait aussi.   
"Si on mangeait ensemble ce soir, Miss Swan est aussi la bienvenue bien sûr." il proposa en l'observant vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, ou plutôt que Ruth n'avait rien laissé   
"Tu nous as déjà payer le déjeuner, et je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle a prévu de faire ce soir, si elle ne voulait pas juste se poser." Liz dit en hésitant   
"Elizabeth, je ne manque pas d'argent, loin de là, et ça me fait plaisir de prendre un peu soin de toi et de Ruth. Ce n'est pas obligatoire et tu peux me donner la réponse quand tu croiseras Miss Swan, je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir de toute façon, je m'étais juste dit que comme ça je pourrais la connaître mieux." il expliqua   
"C'est petit." Liz dit mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher un léger sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, c'était malin comme raisonnement, elle pouvait comprendre comment il faisait pour s'en sortir toujours à son avantage dans les contrats. "Je vais en parler à Emma mais je ne promets rien, et si ça se fait on ne pourra pas rester très tard vu que Ruth n'est pas supposée se coucher tard le soir. On peut faire des exceptions, mais je préfère quand elles sont rares."  
"J'attendrais ton appel ou un message pour me dire alors. Peut être à ce soir..." il dit donc   
"Je ne commence à travailler que la semaine prochaine, j'essaierai donc de passer un moment avec toi chaque jour, si ça te va ?" elle proposa   
"Tu es toujours la bienvenue." il dit avec un grand sourire   
Elle partit ensuite, avec un simple sourire, elle ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour lui faire un bisous sur la joue ou un câlin. Elle voulait y aller doucement, essayer en tout cas, on ne pouvait après tout pas dire de quelle manière une relation se déroulerait.   
Ruth semblait de son côté à se rattraper pour le silence de la journée, elle s'était un peu détendue après sa sieste avec Mr Gold, mais ça avait été bien moins que ce dont elle était capable de faire. Liz écoutait avec attention, ça lui permettait de se détendre et puis elle appréciait de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa fille ainsi. Ruth avait d'ailleurs plein de question sur la différence avec avant, c'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures dans les rues, ou beaucoup de circulation, c'était plutôt tranquille, assez différent donc de Boston.   
Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, un miaulement plaintif, Ruth bien sûr voulu tout de suite aller voir ce qui se passait et Elizabeth était plutôt du même avis, elle était curieuse et en plus elle adorait les animaux. Le bruit venait d'une petite ruelle, et si elle était prudente, et qu'elle avait mis sa fille derrière elle, Liz avançait néanmoins. Elle trouva vite l'origine du bruit, un carton où il y avait trois chatons, des bébés absolument adorable, ils devaient avoir un peu plus d'une semaine vu que leurs yeux étaient ouverts mais pas beaucoup plus, et elle ne voyait pas la moindre trace de leur mère.   
"Ils sont beaux maman. On peut les garder ?" Ruth demanda en les voyant   
"Je ne sais pas ma puce, c'est beaucoup de travail tu sais, et puis il faut que tatie soit d'accord aussi." Liz répondit, elle avait envie de dire oui, les trois chatons étaient absolument adorables, ils avaient les yeux bleus comme tous les bébés, mais ils étaient tous les trois de couleur différentes, il y en avait un noir et blanc, un beige avec des rayures noires, et le dernier était beige et blanc. Ils étaient très mignons, mais elle avait dit la vérité, avoir des animaux était une responsabilité et elle ne savait pas si Emma allait dire oui, parce que honnêtement là c'était la seule chose qui pourrait stopper Liz.   
"Tu crois que tatie dira oui ?" Ruth demanda curieuse   
"Je ne sais pas, mais si on allait lui demander ?" Liz répondit à la place, elles n'étaient pas loin du commissariat, elle pourrait par la même occasion rencontre Graham, dont elle avait pas mal entendu parler, et puis dire non en voyant ces petites boules de poil serait une toute autre histoire que de dire non au téléphone. C'était peut être un peu traître comme technique, mais bon Emma la connaissait.  
   
Elles marchèrent donc jusqu'au commissariat, Liz portant la boite avec les chatons, et Ruth essayant de sauter régulièrement pour les voir, sa mère lui dit néanmoins rapidement d'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille tombe une fois de plus. Plutôt que de rentrer avec les chatons, elle décida d'appeler Emma pour lui demander si elle pouvait sortir une minute afin de l'aider pour un léger problème.   
Emma sortit rapidement, Graham avec elle, il semblait curieux de rencontrer la sœur dont il avait entendu parler via les ragots de la ville et aussi un peu Emma lors du déjeuner. Emma eut juste à donner un coup d’œil à l'intérieur de la boite pour comprendre le 'soucis', elle savait à quel point sa sœur adorait les animaux, une chose qu'elle partageait un peu, mais ça n'avait pas été faisable d'avoir un animal avant, trop de complications.  
"Liz... où vous les avez trouvé ?" Emma demanda un peu srésignée   
"Ils étaient dans une ruelle, ils étaient visiblement abandonné. Ils sont adorables non ?" Liz fit avec un sourire innocent qui ne trompa pas une seconde la blonde.   
"On peut tatie ?" Ruth ajouta avec un regard suppliant   
"Tu triches sérieux." Emma souffla avec un léger sourire   
"Il y a un refuge pour animaux pas loin, avec un vétérinaire toujours sur place, ils pourraient vous dire si ils vont bien. Je suis Graham Humbert, le shérif de Storybrooke." il intervint ensuite   
"Elizabeth Swan, je vous serrerai bien la main mais ça risque d'être un peu difficile là." Liz répondit avec un sourire "Et voici ma fille Ruth Swan."   
"Bonjour, ils sont beau hein ?" Ruth dit en souriant, les chatons aidaient visiblement avec sa timidité   
"Très beaux oui." Graham acquiesça   
Pendant ce temps, Liz et Emma avaient une conversation silencieuse, elles avaient l'habitude, il fallait décider si ils les gardaient et si ils gardaient les trois, mais elles ne voulaient pas les séparer. Elles avaient les moyens, entre leurs deux jobs, l'argent que Liz avait mis de côté avec ses livres et son travail, pareil pour Emma, et la vie à Storybrooke était bien moins chère que ce dont elles avaient l'habitude. Au final, et ce n'était pas du tout une surprise, elles décidèrent de les garder.  
"Tu en penses quoi Ruth, capable de retarder le goûter pour aller voir si tout va bien avec les chatons et acheter ce dont ils ont besoin ?" Liz demanda ensuite à sa fille qui acquiesça de suite en hurlant de joie et se jetant dans les jambes de sa tante pour la remercier.   
Et c'est ce qu'elles firent, elles allèrent à la voiture et Liz les conduisit au refuge en suivant les indications que Graham lui avait donné, il avait l'air sympa et il était mignon, elle approuvait si sa sœur voulait tenter quelque chose. Le seul problème c'était dans le cas où ça se passait mal, en travaillant ensemble ça pouvait être problématique, mais il y avait le temps avant de s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose.  
Les chatons allaient bien, si ce n'est affamés mais c'était prévisible, elle acheta au refuge ce dont elle avait besoin pour qu'ils puissent faire leur griffes et aussi pour qu'ils puissent avoir un espace à eux, elles allèrent ensuite à l'épicerie où elle fit les courses autant pour les chatons que pour elles. Après tout il fallait bien les faire de temps en temps, en plus quand Liz avait parlé de la proposition de Mr Gold à Emma pour la soirée, elle avait à la place proposé qu'il vienne à l'appartement. Ça obligerait Liz à cuisiner, mais c'était pas vraiment un soucis, loin de là même, ça l'aiderait à se détendre.   
Elle appela donc son ... père pour l'inviter à dîner et il accepta volontiers, elle lui demanda au cas où si il n'était pas allergique aux chats, ce qui la poussa à lui raconter un résumé de ce qui c'était passé, ce qui l'amusa, mais il n'avait pas de soucis avec les chats donc tout allait bien. Elle installa donc la litière et tout ce qui fallait, elle servit de la nourriture exprès pour leur âge aux chatons qui se jetèrent dessus sans hésiter, cela sous l’œil attentif de Ruth. Elle continua d'ailleurs à les observer tandis qu'ils visitaient l'appartement pendant que Liz commençait à préparer le repas, de sorte qu'elle n'ait plus rien à faire que le mettre au four.   
"Ils faut des noms maman." Ruth remarqua  
"Oui, il faudrait qu'ils aient des noms. Tu as une idée ?" Liz demanda en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, par terre pour jouer elle aussi avec les chatons   
"Ils sont des filles ou des garçons ?" Ruth questionna   
"Le beige à rayures noires est le seul mâle, les deux autres sont des femelles." Liz dit avec un sourire  
"Réglisse pour la noire et blanche." Ruth proposa en regardant sa mère pour s'assurer qu'elle avait dit les bonnes couleurs ce qui fit sourire Liz qui acquiesça   
"C'est un joli prénom, et pour les autres ?" elle demanda   
"Cookie pour le mâle." Ruth décida ensuite, Liz était en train de se dire qu'elles mangeaient peut être un peu trop de sucreries si sa fille de trois ans était capable de donner des noms pareils, il allait falloir réduire un peu la consommation. "Mais je sais pas pour la dernière."  
"Pourquoi pas Ambre ?" Liz proposa   
"C'est quoi ambre ?" Ruth demanda avec une petite moue   
Liz se leva pour aller attraper une bague qu'elle avait où il y avait de l'ambre dessus.  
"C'est ça de l'ambre, c'est beau non ? Et puis c'est la même couleur que le pelage de notre petite dernière." Liz montra à sa fille qui observa la bague avec fascination, elle essaya ensuite de la mettre mais ça ne lui allait pas, ce qui était normal vu la différence de taille entre leurs doigts.   
"C'est joli. Oui pour Ambre." Ruth acquiesça avec un air décidé   
"Donc on a Réglisse et Ambre pour nos deux femelles et Cookie pour le mâle. Attends j'envoie une photo à tatie pour lui dire." Liz dit, elle dut ensuite prendre une photo de sa fille avec les chats, non que ça lui pose un soucis, pour donner les noms à Emma, qui approuvait heureusement. "Faudra faire doucement pour ne pas leur faire mal Ruth, d'accord ?" Liz dit ensuite très sérieusement, ils étaient fragiles, elle allait devoir faire attention pour ne pas les blesser même pas accident.  
Le reste de l'après midi se passa ainsi, mère et fille jouant avec les chatons, elles étaient toujours en train de le faire lorsqu'il y eut une violente secousse qui fit pleurer Ruth et poussa les chatons à planter leurs griffes sur le tapis.  
"C'est rien ma puce." Liz la rassura en espérant vraiment que c'était bel et bien le cas. Emma lui envoya un message peu après pour lui dire que ça avait apparemment un rapport avec une mine désaffectée, mais qu'il y avait eu un truc bizarre, et que du coup elle arriverait un peu plus tard que prévue.  
   
Emma et Mr Gold arrivèrent à peu près en même temps, Mr Gold ayant du arrangé quelques objets dans sa boutique au cas où il y aurait une autre secousse, heureusement rien n'avait été cassé lors de la première, mais on ne savait jamais. Emma de son côté avait du, avec Graham, s'assurer que personne ne s'approcherait de l'entrée de la mine.   
Le repas se passa très bien, ils ne parlèrent pas du tout de la malédiction ou quoique ce soit, le seul moment où ils en firent un peu mention fut lorsque Mr Gold leur dit de l'appeler Rumple, ce qu'elles firent même si c'était un peu bizarre.

"Quand j'ai mis l'insigne de shérif c'est le moment où les choses ont tremblé. Henry dit que ça doit avoir un lien avec l'Opération Cobra, ...." Emma expliqua à sa sœur une fois Mr Gold parti  
"Il a confirmé l'histoire de Henry, mais je ne sais pas si j'y crois non plus. Après je reconnais que c'est étrange tu restes avec l'intention de rester quelque jour avant de repartir et l'horloge se met en route. Tu prends un emploi ici et tout tremble ...." Liz dit en réfléchissant   
"C'est peut être que des coïncidences." Emma proposa d'une voix disant clairement qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle même tant que ça   
"L'avenir nous le dira. Il y a que ça à faire je pense, attendre qu'une preuve qu'on ne puisse pas nier arrive." Liz dit avec la même expression de crainte que sa sœur. L'idée que les personnages de conte existaient bel et bien ainsi que la magie et tout ça.... elles n'étaient pas tellement fan.

Cela faisait deux jours que Emma avait commencé en tant qu'adjointe du shérif et Liz l'avait rarement vu aussi heureuse d'un emploi, et d'un patron. Elle avait pu mieux rencontré Graham vu qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble la veille au soir chez Granny, qui adorait toujours autant Liz, et l'auteur/infirmière reconnaissait qu'elle appréciait le shérif.

Une autre personne qu'elle appréciait était Marie-Margaret, leur voisine du dessus, elles mangeaient ensemble au moins une fois par jour et les trois femmes avaient bien sympathisé, ce qui était positif vu qu'elle était supposément la mère d'Emma vu que c'était Blanche Neige. Enfin selon la malédiction, elles n'y croyaient pas encore.   
Ce mercredi midi d'ailleurs, Mary Margaret était à l'appartement des sœurs pour le repas, elle était en train de leur parler de sa matinée à l'hôpital où elle était volontaire, particulièrement de son moment avec David Nolan, l'ancien patient dans le coma maintenant amnésique.   
"Je suis la fille la plus nulle du monde."Mary Margaret disait en finissant son dessert   
"À ce point là, du monde entier ?" Emma demanda un peu amusée par la déclaration   
"Si Katherine était quelqu'un de désagréable, ce serait plus facile mais... elle est si gentille." Mary Margaret souffla   
"Et tu peux nous dire ce qui serait plus facile ?" Emma demanda en haussant les sourcils, Liz qui était en de taper sur son ordinateur sa dernière idée la regarda aussi   
"Rien."l'institutrice dit après un instant d'hésitation   
"Voilà qui est sage. Vaux mieux éviter les relations avec les hommes mariés c'est le cœur brisé assuré, ainsi que des tas de problèmes, crois moi." Liz intervint   
Avant que Mary Margaret ne puisse commencer à poser des questions on toqua à la porte, ne voulant pas que qui que ce soit réveille Ruth qui s'était endormie moins d'une demi heure auparavant, Emma se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. C'était Henry et il était en larmes.   
La blonde ne perdit pas de temps à le laisser entrer et elle le prit à part pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mary Margaret et Liz échangèrent un regard inquiet, Liz avait beau ne connaître le jeune garçon que depuis peu, il n'avait pas l'air du genre à se mettre dans un état pareil pour rien. Néanmoins ce n'était pas leur place de s'en mêler et du coup elles continuèrent leurs activités en silence.   
Emma retourna vers elles après un long moment, profitant du fait que Henry était parti à la salle de bain pour se debarbouiller, le docteur Hooper, le psychiatre qui suivait Henry, lui aurait dit qu'il avait un problème parce qu'il croyait vraiment à la malédiction. Chose qu'il n'avait visiblement pas fait délicatement si elles devaient se tenir à l'état du garçon. Liz ne pût pas y penser trop longtemps, en effet Ruth n'avait plus sommeil et du coup elle était debout. Étant donné que sa fille avait fait une sieste le matin même, Liz ne protesta pas et commença à la préparer pour qu'elles aillent voir Mr Gold.   
Depuis la découverte de leur lien, Liz avait fait en sorte de passer plusieurs heures à le connaître, ils se posaient des questions et passaient simplement du temps ensemble. Si leur relation était un peu tendue, surtout sa faute à elle elle en avait conscience, ce n'était pas le cas entre lui et Ruth. A partir du moment où la petite avait appris qu'il était son grand père toute trace de timidité avait disparu de son attitude et elle voulait toujours le voir.

Liz regarda Emma partir avec Henry en espérant que sa sœur allait l'écouter et essayer de se calmer avant de voir le psychiatre, il était évident que Regina Mills avait influencé ses actions mais même si le résultat était déplorable et que ce n'était franchement pas une bonne idée à la base elle pouvait essayer de la comprendre. Après tout son fils, elle l'avait élevé elle était sa mère même si ça n'était pas par le sang, la prenait pour la Méchante Reine et la croyait capable du pire. C'était peut être vrai, Liz n'avait pas encore un avis tranché sur la question, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde la prenait pour une reine sans cœur qui n'aimait personne. Ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre, même si ça n'excusait pas ses actions.

Mary Margaret descendit lorsque Liz finissait d'attacher Ruth dans la voiture, la jeune maman était heureuse de voir que sa fille s'habituait à Storybrooke, et qu'elle dormait mieux même si les cauchemars n'avaient pas disparu. Néanmoins depuis qu'elle savait pour son grand père et que les chatons étaient là, ça allait mieux, ça ne faisait que deux jours donc Liz était prudente mais c'était encourageant.

Elle déposa Mary Margaret à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse continuer sa journée avec les patients. Sur le chemin l'institutrice lui demanda doucement par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dit et Liz lui expliqua que lors de sa première année, ou plutôt de so premier semestre, à l'université elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et même si elle n'avait pas su de suite qu'il était marié mais elle l'avait appris rapidement et elle n'avait pas rompu de suite. Le croyant quand il disait qu'avec sa femme ils allaient divorcer mais qu'en attendant que ça puisse se faire, une histoire avec les parents supposément, ils avaient tout les deux décidé d'avoir des liaisons de leur côté.   
"J'étais amoureuse et j'ai accepté de le croire mais ce n'était que des mensonges. Sa femme l'aimait et elle était enceinte de lui. Alors j'ai rompu, je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment elle pouvait vouloir rester avec lui et élevé son enfant avec lui, je comprends encore moins depuis que j'ai eu Ruth, mais je n'allais pas rester et briser leur mariage plus que ce que je l'avais déjà fait. J'ai eu de la chance tu sais, sa femme était quelqu'un de gentil, mais en plus on avait été discret du coup j'en ai pas souffert publiquement. Mais j'ai vu des cas similaires parfois, à chaque fois c'est la maîtresse qui se fait blâmer. Fais attention, Storybrooke est une petite ville. " Liz prévint Mary Margaret avant de la laisser pour aller voir son père .

Les choses se passaient bien entre eux trois, le papi montrant des objets étranges à une Ruth ravie, sous l'œil amusé de Elizabeth qui aidait à ranger la boutique, malheureusement l'après midi fut coupée par un appel inquiet de Emma. Henry était coincé dans la mine avec le docteur Hooper. Liz voulait bien sûr être là pour sa sœur mais elle ne voulait pas que Ruth soit là aussi.  
"Je peux la garder pendant que tu y vas si tu le souhaites." Son père proposa   
Liz hésita un moment avant d'accepter, elle lui faisait confiance avec sa fille. Elle partit donc avec la promesse de Ruth d'être sage et après avoir fait un bisous à son père qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un nouveau départ pour lui, ce serait du travail de ça il n'en doutait pas mais ça valait le coup. 


	6. Chapter 6

Liz et Emma n'avaient jamais planté de racines, elles n'étaient jamais arrivées quelque part avec l'idée que c'était l'endroit parfait pour elles et qu'elles pourraient y faire leur maison. Les deux avaient toujours bougé au cours de leur vie et si ça n'avait pas été toujours facile, ça avait été ainsi qu'elles étaient. Phoenix et Tallahassee avaient été les exceptions où elles avaient passé le plus de temps, Phénix parce que Emma avait été en prison et ensuite Liz avait voulu finir ses études, tandis que Tallahassee, ça avait été un cas particulier et surtout une énorme déception. Pour autant Storybrooke avait certainement du potentiel aux yeux de Liz, pour Emma elle pensait que ça prendrait du temps mais déjà le fait qu'elle ait prit le poste de shérif et sa relation avec Henry, ça prouvait qu'elle voudrait bien rester quelque temps. Et Liz n'avait pas le moindre problème avec ça, la ville très différente de ce qu'elle connaissait était néanmoins agréable, elle était contente de voir Henry un peu aussi même si il n'y avait pas eu trop d'occasions, elle avait développé une bonne relation avec Ashley en lui donnant un coup de main avec sa fille, elle était souvent un peu dépassée par les événements un sentiment familier pour Elizabeth qui avait vécu la même chose à la naissance de Ruth. Du coup elle pouvait aider la jeune femme qui devait s'occuper seule du bébé pendant que Sean, son petit ami qui était revenu après la naissance de Alexandra travaillait dur pour que les trois aient assez d'argent pour vivre, le père du jeune homme refusant de les aider. Elle gardait parfois Alexandra une heure ou deux pendant que Ashley sortait pour souffler un  peu ou pour faire des courses sans le bébé par exemple. 

Elle appréciait aussi Ruby, la petite fille de Granny qui était toujours aussi fan de Liz et profitait de chaque visite pour lui poser de nouvelles questions sur ses livres, loin d'être ennuyeux comme ça l'avait été avec certains 'fan', Granny posait des questions intéressantes et avait beaucoup de connaissances sur les différents sujets qu'elle abordait. Le lien de parenté avec Mr Gold avait un peu stoppé les deux femmes mais elles s'étaient vite habituées. 

Sa relation avec son père se développait bien aussi, Ruth adorait son grand père bien sûr, et elle avait de grands plans pour Noël, Emma et Liz en avaient parlé avant d'accepter d'aller le passer à la maison de Mr Gold, ce serait plus grand que l'appartement déjà mais ça avait été évident que Mr Gold voulait vraiment l'organiser et même Emma n'avait pas eu le cœur de dire non. Il y avait néanmoins encore du temps avant Noël, il y aurait Thanksgiving  mais ils n'en avaient pas trop parlé. 

L'école avait commencé pour Ruth, et si le premier matin avait été problématique, elle n'avait pas du tout voulu y aller, elle avait quand même essayé, et si elle restait prudente, elle avait été bien accueilli par les élèves de sa classe. Au final ça avait été Elizabeth que Emma avait du consoler, triste que sa fille soit aussi impatiente de partir à l'école. C'était un gros changement pour Elizabeth après tout, Ruth avait toujours été plutôt timide et n'aimait pas quitter sa mère ou sa tante. Pour autant là les deux sœurs ne buvaient pas à cause de Ruth, mais parce que Emma était mal à cause de Henry et de Regina Mills.

"Elle me demande mon aide, on s'entend plutôt bien et là je me dis que oui on va s'entendre, qu'on va pouvoir réussir à faire marcher cette situation avec Henry et tout ça, et au final elle est de nouveau une ga..." râla Emma 

"Ma fille est dans la pièce à côté et je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne ce genre de langage." la coupa rapidement Liz "Emma, je ne suis pas d'accord avec son attitude, mais si on se met à sa place on peut comprendre un peu... Attends, sis écoute moi d'accord. Elle a adopté Henry avec la compréhension que ses parents biologiques n'arriveraient pas dans sa vie, tu as fait ce choix parce que c'était trop douloureux pour toi et que tu savais qu'il serait plus facile de couper les ponts une seule fois, c'était ton choix, en plus c'est plus facile pour l'enfant d'être adopté comme ça, ce qu'on sait toutes les deux. Un jour Henry sèche les cours, il disparaît pour la journée, elle n'a pas la moindre idée d'où il est, et il revient le soir en disant qu'il a trouvé sa mère. Déjà ça a du faire mal, tu as choisi de rester pour Henry et pour t'assurer qu'il était heureux, ce qui ne t'a pas paru être le cas et je suis plutôt d'accord, ce qui c'est passé avant la mine le prouve. Je comprends le fait qu'elle n'apprécie pas être vu comme la méchante reine aux yeux de son fils, mais ce qu'elle a demandé au Docteur Hoopper était cruel, envers lui et Henry. Les tensions entre toi et Regina n'arrangent pas les choses pour Henry qui est tiraillé entre vous deux, et elle sent qu'elle le perd de plus en plus. Elle a eu peur mercredi dernier et elle s'est rattachée à toi qui vivait la même chose, vous avez établi une trêve, mais ses défenses se sont remis en place dès qu'Henry était là. 

Si on croit la théorie de Henry et de mon .. père, alors elle a lancé une malédiction, une malédiction pour être heureuse et obtenir sa vengeance sur Blanche Neige. Mais elle sait que sa malédiction peut être briser, et là tu arrive, si elle sait qui tu es : la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant, alors elle sait que tu es cette supposée Sauveuse, et donc que tu peux briser la vie qu'elle s'est construite. Le fait que Henry soit ton fils et qu'il croit en la malédiction doit aussi l'inquiéter et en conséquence elle essaie de l'arrêter dans cette idée de malédiction.

Que cette malédiction existe ou non, de son point de vu, elle n'a rien à gagner à être proche de toi, sa chance à ce que tout redevienne comme avant serait que tu partes, et moi avec bien sûr. Ce n'est pas faisable mais elle ne semble pas le comprendre, le mieux pour tout le monde, dans le cas où cette malédiction ne soit qu'une idiotie, serait que toi et elle arriviez à trouver un terrain d'entente pour Henry, surtout afin qu'il arrête ses stupidités. Prendre le bus jusqu'à Boston pour te trouver était extrêmement risqué, disparaître comme il le fait est inquiétant et je ne parle même pas de son coup avec la mine. Il a besoin de comprendre que ses actions ont des conséquences et qu'il y a du danger, autre que dans son livre."

"Tu crois que je devrais faire quoi ?" souffla Emma qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré la conversation, Elizabeth avait souvent râlé par rapport au fait que Henry était entré dans une mine désaffectée qui n'était pas stable, seul et sans dire à personne où il allait. Ce que Emma pouvait comprendre, elle n'osait pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si le Archi n'avait pas su pour les projets de Henry, il aurait pu mourir et ça Emma ne l'oubliait pas, elle choisissait juste de se laisser divertir par sa sœur qui avait été hors d'elle, et qui avait du se retenir pour ne pas hurler sur Henry. 

Les sœurs avaient fait des idioties quand elles avaient été enfants, et même adolescentes, mais elles avaient eu aussi conscience des dangers, en général en tout cas, mais surtout elles étaient ensemble et elles n'avaient eu personne d'autre sur qui compter, ce qui rendait les choses très différentes. Liz et Emma n'avaient jamais fait quelque chose de dangereux, d'illégal ou de grave sans que l'autre soit au courant, la seule exception avait été l'histoire des montres mais ça avait été dû à un manque de temps et à l'urgence de la situation. Et puis même si Liz avait été au courant, Emma savait que ça n'aurait rien changé, non seulement elle avait été prise la main dans le sac mais aussi Liz avait fait confiance à Neal de la même manière que Emma. Certes Liz avait senti une part de secret chez Neal, mais elle avait eu confiance en son amour pour Emma, elle n'aurait pas stoppé sa sœur.  

Elles avaient rapidement décidé d'une chose quand elles avaient été adolescentes, et ça avait été que dans le cas où elles aient des enfants alors elles feraient tout pour qu'ils ne vivent pas la même chose qu'elles, c'était pour ça que Emma avait abandonné Henry, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui donner la vie qu'il méritait, et que Liz protégeait autant Ruth. 

"Je sais pas trop Emma, je n'y connais rien pour ces situations." souffla Liz, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle voulait aider sa sœur mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire 

"Moi non plus je te signale. Tu n'as rien vu ?" elle questionna curieuse, Liz avait été un peu absente dernièrement, la blonde avait attribué ça à l'école de Ruth et à Mr Gold, mais maintenant elle se demandait si il y avait plus. 

"Rien concernant ça, en tout cas je crois. C'est bizarre, j'ai vu quelques fois durant la journée et c'est plus précis qu'avant même si c'est aussi plus bref. Juste une image pendant une ou deux secondes, jamais la même bien sûr et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit relié, enfin pas entièrement. Parfois je vois un homme même si je n'arrive pas à discerner ses traits, d'autre fois je vois la porte d'un appartement, une fois un loup avec des yeux bizarre, ou un nuage violet... Rien n'est clair, c'est comme si quoique soit ce super pouvoir est devenu plus fort et plus faible en même temps. Je n'ai plus d'impression, à la place j'ai une image mais en même temps j'ai encore moins d'idée par rapport à ce qui se passe." souffla Liz agacée

"Tu es une maman qui a élevé Ruth, qu'est ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un relié à son père arrivait tout d'un coup ?" demanda Emma après un moment de silence, décidant de continuer la discussion initiale, surtout en voyant la lueur de frustration dans le regard de Liz. 

"Je réagirai pas bien, ça c'est sûr, il n'avait aucune famille à sa connaissance, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas.. Après je suppose que ça dépendrait de si la personne était sérieuse ou non, afin que Ruth puisse connaître un autre côté de ses origines. Pour qu'elle ait vraiment le choix. Je n'ai jamais été comme toi par rapport à mes parents tu le sais, pour moi ils m'avaient abandonné au bord d'une route et même si je ne regretterai jamais le fait qu'on était ensemble, le reste me dérangeait. La seule chose que j'avais prévu de faire si je les rencontrais était leur présenter mon poing dans la figure, à présent je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait parce que je sais que mon .. père ne savait pas pour moi et je suis heureuse de le connaître, d'apprendre une part de mon passé en quelque sorte. Je ne voudrais pas empêcher Ruth de faire ça, donc si la personne était vraiment sincère, je suppose que je lui donnerai une chance, après je ne suis pas sûre. Je te conseille de faire comme tu as fait jusque là, continue à parler à Henry, à essayer de le connaître vraiment, sans pour autant te mettre à dos Regina. Tu ne dois pas oublier que d'un point de vue légal tu n'as pas de droit sur Henry, elle oui, donc fait en sorte d'y aller doucement et poliment surtout. Par contre si la malédiction existe vraiment, elle va lutter tout le long." répondit Liz après y avoir vraiment réfléchi

"Tu crois que la malédiction existe vraiment ?" questionna Emma peu convaincue, elle y croyait un peu plus que lorsque Henry lui en avait parlé, majoritairement parce qu'il y avait des preuves qu'une histoire pas claire était en jeu à Storybrook, mais elle avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'y croire entièrement. Surtout que l'idée d'être la Sauveuse, .. ça la terrifiait. 

"Je sais pas Em, il y a des trucs étranges qui se passent, ça c'est sûr. Mon.. père semble vraiment y croire, en tout cas il ne ment pas, de ça j'en suis sûre. Par contre l'idée que nous sommes au milieu d'une ville remplie de personnage de contes.. non je ne sais pas trop si je peux vraiment y croire. Une part de moi veut juste prendre Ruth, Henry et toi et qu'on se tire d'ici pour tout dire. Après SI et c'est un énorme SI, la magie existe vraiment, ça pourrait expliquer mes visions." reconnut Liz "De toute façon si c'est vrai on aura bien une preuve à un moment ou l'autre, et quoiqu'il arrive tu peux compter sur moi. Enfin si tu peux accepter que mon père est un des mages les plus sombres qui n'est jamais existé." elle dit avec un sourire sombre 

"Rien à faire, tu es ma sœur, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et ce qui ont un problème avec ton père, qui apparemment fait des efforts pour toi, ben ils en valent pas la peine. Ça a toujours été notre raisonnement et je ne vais pas en changer parce que mes parents sont Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant." répondit sans la moindre hésitation Emma

Les yeux de sa sœur semblèrent pétiller pendant un moment, l'idée l'avait probablement vraiment inquiété mais elle n'avait rien dit, Liz était aussi indépendante qu'elle après tout et avec presque autant de murs autour d'elle. Elles réglaient juste les choses différemment. 

"N'empêche ça pourrait avoir ses avantages, tu crois que le docteur Whale me laisserait tranquille si il savait qui était mon père ?" demanda Liz songeuse, elle n'avait commencé le travail que depuis quelques jours mais le docteur avait visiblement mis le cap sur elle et avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas intéressée. Enfin pour être plus correcte, il était un dragueur et elle était pas du tout intéressée, encore moins quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Mais bon ça avait marché et ça avait fait rire Emma et c'était le principal. 

 

Ce ne fut que le vendredi, neuf jours après l'incident à la mine qui avait failli tuer Henry et le docteur Hooper, que Liz eut l'occasion de rencontrer celui qui était apparemment le père de sa sœur, David Nolan.

"Tout va bien alors ?" demandait d'ailleurs le patient qui avait visiblement hâte de sortir de l'hôpital même si il n'avait aucun souvenir, elle pouvait comprendre, ça devait être lassant à la longue. 

"Oui, vous êtes en parfaites santé, un environnement familier devrait vous aider à retrouver la mémoire, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on suppose. Il n'y a pas vraiment de remèdes miracles vis à vis de l'amnésie malheureusement." répondit poliment Liz, ayant fini les derniers tests, il sortirait le lendemain et sa femme avait déjà prévu une fête de retour, où Emma et elle avaient été invité à leur plus grande surprise, elles ne connaissaient pas vraiment les deux, quoique pour Emma ça pouvait être compréhensible vu qu'elle avait retrouvé Mr Nolan. 

"Vous étiez avec Mary Margaret l'autre jour non ?" il demanda alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir 

"Oui, pourquoi ?" elle demanda surprise 

"Elle va bien ? Elle ne vient plus à l'hôpital ..." il avait un air absolument dévasté en disant ça, on dirait un labrador... c'était plutôt étrange.

"Oui, elle va bien, elle a démissionné, elle avait beaucoup de travail entre l'école et les autres groupes où elle aide..." expliqua faiblement Liz, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non mais le type devait se reprendre, il était marié, certes elle était mal placé pour juger mais au début elle avait pas su et même après, il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient bientôt divorcer et elle avait été suffisamment stupide pour le croire. Là en revanche Katherine Nolan voulait vraiment essayer, c'était visible et si Liz pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Mary Margaret et de David, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler le visage de Justine Walters quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait son mari et qu'elle était enceinte. Les mensonges de Patrick n'avaient pas tellement été une surprise, elle n'était pas idiote et son intuition n'était pas souvent mauvaise, néanmoins elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle avait eu mal et elle ne voulait pas que Mary Margaret ou même Katherine vivent la même chose, ici ce n'était pas Chicago, ce n'était pas une grande ville où on pouvait se faire oublier, non c'était une ville ou tout le monde se connaissait, plus ou moins en tout cas, ce genre d'histoire ne se finirait pas bien. 

 

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Allez en soutien, s'il te plait." demanda une nouvelle fois Emma, Liz avait dit à Katherine qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir vu qu'elle s'occupait de sa fille, ce qui était vrai, la soirée était trop tard pour Ruth et elle n'avait en plus aucune envie d'y aller personnellement, sa fille avait donc été une parfaite excuse. Emma n'avait pas eu la même et en tant qu'adjointe du shérif elle devait faire un effort pour être connu dans la communauté et surtout pour connaître bien les gens, qu'ils aient confiance, après tout elle était une étrangère pour la plupart d'entre eux. Le fait qu'elle allait voir Henry en plus était aussi un beau bonus. 

"Non, je suis sûre, je vais rester là, manger devant un disney avec Ruth avant de la mettre au lit et d'écrire un peu. Amuse toi bien à cette petite fête de retour." répondit Liz avec un grand sourire, plus qu'heureuse de ne pas avoir à y aller ce que sa sœur comprit très bien vu qu'elle lui jeta un regard qui aurait pu être noir si ce n'était pas pour la moue qu'Emma faisait. 

"Je te déteste. Lequel de disney ? _La belle et la bête_ ?" elle demanda plutôt que de continuer une fois de plus cette conversation, elle avait tenté de faire changer d'avis Ruth depuis qu'elles avaient eu l'invitation, mais elles étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre du coup ça n'avait pas marché. 

"Non, je sais que Ruth l'adore mais vu a qui l'histoire peut être relié, je suis pas trop à l'aise avec l'idée." avoua Liz, elle ne croyait pas à la malédiction mais elle avait des doutes, Emma aussi d'ailleurs même si moins vu qu'elle parlait moins avec Mr Gold, et l'histoire de la belle et la bête était trop proche de celle de ses parents comme ça. "Je pensais plutôt regarder _la Princesse et la Grenouille."_

"Tu adores Tiana avoue." pointa Emma en se préparant 

"Oui, elle se défend bien, n'est pas la princesse qu'il faut absolument sauver parce qu'elle peut rien faire, en plus les chansons sont géniales et nie pas tu es pareille et tu les connais par cœur en plus." expliqua Liz en haussant les épaules "Graham sera à la fête ?" 

"Il arrivera plus tard, il doit faire une patrouille avant de venir." répondit Emma en enfilant sa veste en cuir "Tu peux ..." 

"Garder un œil sur Mary Margaret, c'était prévu oui. Je lui ai dit de passer après qu'elle ait fini d'installer les nichoirs, j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit seule comme ça, c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée vu la situation." répondit de suite Liz 

"Merci." dit sincèrement Emma "Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard de toute façon, je veux surtout voir Henry, après tu sais que ce genre de soirée c'est pas trop mon truc, surtout que je ne connais pas vraiment les adultes de la ville." 

"Peut être l'occasion d'essayer un peu. Si on doit rester autant avoir quelques amis pour les soirées où on ne veut pas rester à l'intérieur et que j'ai quelqu'un pour garder Ruth." suggéra Liz, ce n'était pas vraiment une habitude pour elles, en général quand elles s'installaient quelque part elles étaient cordiales mais sans plus, Liz un peu plus vu qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital et donc qu'elle avait des collègues mais guère plus. 

"Mouais. Bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure." dit Emma en partant après avoir embrassé Ruth sur le front 

Mère et fille passèrent donc le début de la soirée devant le disney, mangeant en même temps avant que Ruth n'aille faire sa toilette puis se mettre au lit, là où Elizabeth lui lu une histoire avant d'éteindre les lumières et de se remettre à travailler sur son nouveau roman. Elle put travailler dessus durant environ une heure avant que du bruit à la porte ne lui fasse lever la tête, on toquait. Elle se leva un peu à contrecœur pour aller ouvrir, elle avait horreur d'être coupé ainsi lorsqu'elle était inspirée mais elle avait prévu d'être là si Mary Margaret en avait besoin, et elle était la seule personne à pouvoir toquer à une telle heure, son père aurait appelé avant.

C'était en effet l'institutrice et elle avait l'air secoué, Liz la regarda quelques secondes avant de décider de la marche à suivre, elle sortit un gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait fait pour le goûter et en coupa une part pour la femme aux cheveux courts, qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de commencer à manger, attaquant férocement son morceau, voyant la colère de la femme en face d'elle, Liz choisit de lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer, elle ne savait pas du tout comment Mary Margaret agissait lorsqu'elle était en colère et elle ne voulait pas la provoquer, si elle voulait parler alors Liz était là, elle le lui avait d'ailleurs dit en lui donnant à manger, du coup elle se remit devant son ordinateur et continua à taper, même si c'était plus lent qu'auparavant, son attention étant également portée sur la femme en face d'elle. 

"Qu'est ce que ce morceau de gâteau t'avait fait ?" demanda Emma en arrivant "Et est ce qu'il en reste ?" elle questionna ensuite sa soeur qui acquiesça et lui désigna le frigo, elle avait vraiment la flegme de se relever pour le coup, ce qui gagna un faux regard noir de sa soeur qui alla néanmoins se servir. "Est ce que ton attitude vis à vis de ce merveilleux gâteau à quelque chose à voir avec le fait que David soit passé tout à l'heure ? Je l'ai vu qui partait en faisant la tête quand j'ai garé ma voiture." elle expliqua devant le regard interrogateur des deux femmes 

"Il a .... J'ai refusé de ..." dit Mary Margaret 

"Je sais ce que t'a refusé et tu as bien fait." approuva Emma 

"Il a émit des arguments plutôt convaincants." protesta l'institutrice 

"Il est aussi marié, tant qu'il ne met pas les choses au clair avec Katherine et qu'il ne sait pas où il en est ... c'est pas une bonne idée." intervint Liz 

"Sa femme a l'air plutôt volontaire pour sauver leur couple." commenta Emma 

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?" demanda Mary Margaret, en reposant sa cuillère dans son assiette 

"Tu dois penser à autre chose." répondit Emma en se levant pour aller attraper une bouteille d'alcool et trois verres

"Pas beaucoup Emma s'il te plait." demanda Liz 

"Voilà ce que j'en pense, je suis pas experte en relation de couple les miennes se sont souvent mal terminées. Mais en général si tu as l'impression que ce que tu fais est mal, ça l'est." dit Emma en tendant un verre à leur amie "Alors tu dois rester ferme et lui il doit décider ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie." 

"Surtout que dans ce genre de relation, la femme avec qui il trompe, se prend toujours tout dans la figure. Une relation comme ça, ça serait injuste pour Katherine mais aussi pour toi et en plus ce serait un bazar monstre quand la vérité éclaterait, parce que aucun secret ne le reste pour toujours. Crois moi." ajouta Liz, elle avait vu que les deux étaient attirés l'un par l'autre mais il valait mieux que les choses soient claires. 

Lors de sa liaison avec Nathan, il y avait eu des bons moments bien sûr et il avait été son premier amour, elle le reconnaissait mais elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire vraiment confiance, encore plus après avoir découvert la vérité sur sa relation avec sa femme, elle se serait toujours demandé si il y en avait pas d'autre, .. elle avait suffisamment de problème sans en rajouter et elle espérait vraiment que Mary Margaret les écouterait pour le coup, parce que oui Emma et elle, elles étaient pas expertes en relation de couple, mais en soucis en tout genre, ça oui. 

 

Le dimanche se passa tranquillement, Mr Gold vint manger avec elles le midi et Elizabeth vit avec plaisir que lui et Emma réussissait bien à s'entendre, ils étaient plutôt différents mais leur volonté de tout faire pour leurs proches, le fait qu'ils avaient aussi fait des erreurs en plus de leur affection pour elle, ils arrivaient plutôt bien à trouver un terrain d'entente. Il respectait aussi leur désir de ne pas parler de la Forêt Enchantée et de tout le reste, cela semblait plutôt fou pour les deux femmes, même si elle reconnaissait qu'il y avait aussi un peu de sens, une observation qu'elles avaient été forcé de faire non seulement à cause des découvertes de Liz, mais aussi à cause de la précision des réponses du père de Liz, elles avaient du sens et elles se suivaient, il pouvait être un excellent menteur mais elles reconnaissaient qu'il y avait plus. 

Profitant du beau temps, ils allèrent marcher après la sieste de Ruth, et il leur montra des coins plutôt sympa sans pour autant être loin de chez elles, un plus avec sa jambe, plus le fait que Ruth était encore jeune et que même si elle avait beaucoup d'énergie, elle avait aussi été plutôt active au cours de la mâtinée en faisant des jeux avec sa mère et sa tante. Le seul point noir de la journée au final fut le fait que Henry n'était pas avec eux, mais les relations entre Regina et elles étaient trop tendues pour qu'elles demandent et obtiennent un assentiment. 

Néanmoins celles entre Liz et son père allaient bien mieux, elle ne l'appelait pas encore papa, préférant éviter pour le moment, mais elle était plus tactile et plus ouverte envers lui, c'était très nouveau pour elle et elle ne savait pas comment agir, et de son côté il comprenait qu'il devait être patient, le fait qu'elle l'accepte dans sa vie était déjà beaucoup et il en avait conscience, en plus il lui parlait tout les jours, en vrai ou au téléphone et il sentait que ça se passait bien. Il savait par contre qu'elle avait besoin d'être sûre de la malédiction avant de l'accepter totalement mais il ne savait pas comment le lui prouver, du coup en attendant il apprenait à la connaître, elle, sa fille et Emma Swan, et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour une relation autre que de la méfiance avec la 'Sauveuse', mais elle était plutôt agréable et méfiante, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Le fait qu'elle avait été aussi très présente pour sa fille, très loyale aidait aussi, même si il se doutait que ça avait été réciproque, il lui en était néanmoins reconnaissant. Le lien qu'il y avait entre elles était puissant, de ça il en était sûr et même si il pouvait déjà sentir les migraines vis à vis des réactions des héros lorsqu'ils apprendraient qui exactement était Elizabeth, il ne pouvait pas le regretter. 

 

Liz avait travaillé toute la mâtinée du lundi et le début d'après midi, ayant juste le temps d'un sandwich à sa pause déjeuner, et elle venait de récupérer Ruth à l'école lorsqu'elle reçut un appel de Mary Margaret. 

"Hey, tout va bien ?" elle questionna surprise 

"Oui oui, tu es où là ?" demanda sans attendre l'institutrice qui semblait visiblement impatiente 

"Devant l'école maternelle pourquoi ?" elle répondit en haussant les sourcils 

"J'ai besoin de te parler, on peut aller voir Emma aussi. J'ai besoin de votre conseil." dit Mary Margaret qui l'avait rejoint entre temps, du coup Liz referma son téléphone 

"Bien sûr, laisse moi le temps d'attacher Ruth et on y va." elle accepta volontiers avant d'agir, faisant signe à son amie de monter à l'avant. Le trajet jusqu'au poste du shérif se fit avec le bavardage de Ruth qui adorait l'école et qui voulait tout raconter à sa mère, qui écoutait de son côté attentivement, heureuse de voir sa fille aussi épanouie bien qu'elle ait du mal à réaliser que cela ne faisait que trois semaines depuis leur arrivée, il y avait eu tellement de changements. 

"Emma il faut que je te parle." dit Mary Margaret en se hâtant dans le bureau, Liz qui portait Ruth, sur les talons 

"Pourquoi t'a une patte d'ours ?" demanda suspicieuse Liz 

"Je lui ai demandé de faire la nuit aujourd'hui, désolé." expliqua Graham "Mais pour ne pas me faire tuer je vais prendre ce bout de choux pour la convaincre de devenir policière quand elle sera plus grande." il continua en prenant une Ruth enthousiaste dans ses bras, après avoir eu l'accord de Liz, elle avait appris à connaître un peu le shérif et coéquipier de sa sœur et elle l'appréciait, il était sympa avec un bon sens de l'humour, les quelques repas qu'il avait pris à l'appartement avaient été agréable, il les avait invité chez Granny, mais Liz avait refusé à cause de Ruth, à midi c'était différent voire même en week end, mais en semaine c'était non. 

"Merci." les trois femmes lui dirent il ne les regarda même pas, totalement préoccupé par la petite fille de trois ans dans ses bras 

"Il est parti de chez lui. David." dit Mary Margaret, visiblement au bout de sa patience, surprenant les deux femmes qui n'avaient pas du tout été au courant "Il l'a quitté, il a quitté sa femme."

"Attends, reprend depuis le début." demanda Emma 

"Oui et tu tiens ça d'où ?" questionna Liz 

"De lui, il l'a fait pour moi. Il veut être avec moi." répondit excitée Mary Margaret "Il veut que j'aille le retrouver ce soir. Je fais de mon mieux pour résister mais à chaque fois il revient à la charge. Je veux dire.. comment faire pour qu'il arrête ? Comment faire pour lui faire comprendre que c'est non ? Qu'est ce que vous feriez vous ?" 

"Respire déjà." demanda Liz qui regardait avec inquiétude l'institutrice qui semblait submergée par les émotions, elle avait fini le travail et n'avait aucune envie de faire des heures sup "Après il a fait son choix."

"Oui, j'irai le retrouver." appuya Emma 

"Quoi c'est vrai ?" demanda surprise leur amie 

"Il l'a quitté." pointa Emma 

"Oui, c'est facile de dire les choses, mais là il a agi et c'est déjà plus dur." ajouta Liz 

"Je vois pas ce que tu peux demander de plus." continua la blonde 

"Regina est la nouvelle grande amie de Katherine, je crois pas qu'elle va apprécier." pointa Mary Margaret en s'installant sur le bureau d'Emma 

"Raison de plus pour le faire." commenta Emma en mordant dans sa patte d'ours, gagnant un coup sur l'épaule, du côté sans nourriture bien sûr, de la part de Liz 

"N'envenime pas les choses plus entre vous deux. Après ça ne la regarde pas, elle est son amie oui mais c'est une histoire entre David, Katherine et toi, si il a choisi de la laisser, c'est comme ça." ajouta Liz

"Alors ça y est, c'est vraiment arrivé." souffla Mary Margaret, l'air un peu soufflé et heureuse

"A toi de nous le dire." répondit Emma avec un sourire 

 

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Liz en ouvrant la porte à son père, Ruth était déjà au lit, et ils allaient être que tout les deux pour la première fois, enfin tout les deux et les chatons vu que ces derniers adoraient monter sur les genoux des gens, surtout ceux qu'ils connaissaient

"J'ai vu David Nolan ce soir, il voulait que je lui indique son chemin." il expliqua en s'asseyant à table, sa fille avait déjà mis le couvert et il n'y avait plus qu'à s'installer et à sortir le tarte à la tomate du four, ce qu'elle fit avant de le servir 

"Il voulait aller au pont à péage non ? C'est là qu'il avait donné rendez vous à Mary Margaret." demanda curieuse Liz,  il avait l'air étrange pour quelqu'un à qui on avait juste demandé des indications 

"Il a succombé à la malédiction, il se souvient ou plutôt il a appris sa vie en tant que David Nolan." il expliqua 

"Il se souvient de Katherine et de son mariage alors..." souffla Liz, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais elle ne pensait pas que ça allait bien se finir pour Mary Margaret

"Oui." il confirma "Après Blanche Neige et son prince ont traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, ils sont plutôt difficile à séparer, et crois moi il y en a eu plusieurs qui ont essayé. Ça ne sera pas facile mais ils finiront par trouver leur chemin l'un vers l'autre, je n'en doute pas."

"Mm... comment fonctionne la malédiction exactement ?" elle questionna un peu curieuse 

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à en parler, lui tentant d'expliquer le plus clairement possible et elle fascinée, posant des questions un peu étrange mais qui lui permettaient de mieux comprendre cette étrange magie qui apparemment existait. Elle ne savait pas si elle commençait à y croire ou si c'était pour lui faire plaisir, ou un peu des deux, mais c'était assez intéressant, surtout qu'il avait de grandes connaissances sur le sujet, tant sur la malédiction, qu'il avait crée, que sur la magie en général. Si il s'était spécialisé dans les objets enchantés et la magie noire, ce n'était pas non plus ses limites, en plus il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de la magie noire, la pente était bien trop tentante et il ne désirait pas qu'elle finisse comme lui. En savoir pour mieux se défendre contre oui, la pratiquer non, et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle en soit capable, non seulement elle était sa fille, mais elle était un produit du véritable amour et en plus sa naissance avait été magique, c'était impossible qu'elle ne le soit pas. 

 

Il était parti depuis presque deux heures et Liz travaillait sur son roman lorsque Emma rentra, bien plus tôt que prévue, de sa patrouille, totalement hors d'elle. 

"Son urgence c'était que Regina voulait qu'il couche avec elle. Il ..." elle hurla presque

Enregistrant distraitement sa page, Liz se leva, prépara du chocolat chaud pour elles deux et prit un paquet de chocolat avant de pousser Emma pour qu'elles s'installent toutes les deux sur le canapé, elle était vraiment mal, Graham lui plaisait. Ca n'allait vraiment pas améliorer les relations avec Madame le Maire.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Revenant de la boulangerie où elle avait acheté des croissants pour le petit déjeuner, Liz ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux deux derniers jours, ils avaient été riches en événements avec l'histoire de David lundi, puis le fait que Graham couchait avec Regina Mills, et hier Graham avait embrassé Emma. Sans compter le fait que la veille aussi Mary Margaret et elle avaient discuté durant leur pause déjeuner de ce qui s'était passé avec David, Emma était aussi là mais elle pensait à autre chose. En somme Liz était très heureuse de ne pas avoir de problème de garçon vu les vies de sa soeur et de leur amie, la seule chose masculine dont elle devait se soucier c'était sa relation avec son père et si ce n'était pas toujours évident, ça allait mieux. 

Ayant eu une discussion sur le fait que David avait choisi son mariage et Katheryne, Liz était donc plus qu'un peu surprise de voir un livreur de fleur avec un beau bouquet à la porte de Mary Margaret, elle croisa la regard de l'institutrice et haussa un sourcil après le départ du livreur. Mary Margaret se mit de suite à rougir et à balbutier une réponse.

"J'ai des croissants chauds, tu viens prendre le petit déj avec nous et tu expliques ?" demanda Liz amusée

"Fais pas cette tête, c'est rien d'exceptionnel." protesta Mary Margaret

"David n'est pas revenu à la raison et a arrêté d'être un abruti ?" demanda Liz en ouvrant la porte

"Elles sont pas de David." nia Mary Margaret

"Café ?" demanda Liz 

"Oui s'il te plait. Elles sont du Dr Whale." annonça Mary Margaret 

"De Whale ?!" répéta choquée Liz en se retournant pour tendre la tasse de café à Mary Margaret mais aussi parce qu'elle avait du mal à y croire. Emma choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain, elle vit les fleurs et les prit de suite dans sa main pour les jeter "Emma elles sont pas pour toi, elles sont de Whale." la stoppa Liz 

"De Whale ?" répéta Emma "Me dis pas que..."

"Pas moi, Mary Margaret." répondit Liz 

"Non..;" souffla Emma en comprenant la situation 

"Je savais que tu nous avais pas tout dit sur ta soirée de lundi." dit Liz 

"C'est n'importe quoi je sais." soupira Mary Margaret 

"Non c'est surprenant." répondit Emma 

"Oui il faut passer à autre chose." confirma Liz "David a fait son choix et tu mérites un peu de bonheur, je suis pas sûr vis à vis du choix pour ton compagnon mais je le connais moins bien que toi."

"Et d'un je n'ai pas à passer à autre chose, il ne s'est rien passé entre David et moi et de deux c'était une aventure d'une nuit, je ne sortirais plus avec lui." nia Mary Margaret 

"Des fleurs après une aventure d'une nuit ?" demanda Liz en haussant les sourcils 

"Peut être que j'aurai pas du l'appeler." avoua Mary Margaret

"Tu l'as appelé ?!" s'exclama Liz avant d'entendre la voix de sa fille "Emma, tu t'en charges." elle dit avant d'aller lever sa fille elle revint assez rapidement, Ruth avait faim et du coup n'avait pas posé de problèmes pour se lever 

"Je suis quoi alors ?" demandait Emma 

"Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?" questionna Liz 

"Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ?" demanda d'abord Emma en servant un verre de jus de fruit à sa nièce tandis que Liz lui servait ses céréales "Mary Margaret a commenté le fait que mes histoires ne durent jamais plus d'une nuit en disant que c'était parce que j'étais et elle n'a pas fini."

"Les miennes sont en général pareilles en longueur." reconnut Liz 

"Même pour.." demanda Mary Margaret en regardant Ruth 

"Non, Mathieu et moi étions ensemble à l'époque même si c'était pas au programme." répondit Liz "Mais vas y qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?" 

"Emma, tu te protèges tout le temps, tu restes derrière ton mur." répondit Mary Margaret 

"Non pas du tout, je ne m'emballe pas." nia Emma 

"Quoi ? Tu t'emballes pas quand il s'agit de mec ? Ton allergie aux fleurs dit tout le contraire." dit l'institutrice 

"Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que ça dit ?" demanda Emma en prenant un croissant 

"Ce qui est évident pour tout le monde excepté toi, on dirait, il est clair que tu as des sentiments pour Graham." pointa Mary Margaret

"Oh pitié." soupira Emma 

"Tu vois, ton mur." pointa Mary Margaret

"Mary Margaret, tu as ton histoire et on a la notre. Nos histoires de cœur se sont rarement bien fini et là, Graham couche avec Regina et il travaille avec Emma, plein de complications." intervint Liz "Tant que la situation n'est pas plus claire, elle reste prudente et c'est normal."

Liz avait parfaitement conscience qu'Emma savait qu'elle avait un faible pour Graham et elle savait aussi pourquoi sa sœur gardait ses distances, la seule fois où elle s'était vraiment ouverte à quelqu'un, qu'elle lui avait fait confiance, elle avait fini en prison, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa prudence. Liz aimait bien Graham mais elle se rangerait toujours derrière sa sœur pour la soutenir, elles n'avaient appris qu'à compter l'une sur l'autre voilà tout.

 

Etant donné qu'elle ne travaillait pas le mercredi, Liz passait en général le plus gros de sa journée avec son père et sa fille, c'était d'ailleurs là où elle se trouvait, dans la boutique d'antiquité où elle travaillait sur son livre tandis que Liz était en train de faire un puzzle. 

"J'ai croisé le shérif tôt ce matin, il cherchait un loup." dit son père au bout d'un moment 

"Un loup ?" elle répéta en quittant l'écran pour le regarder

"Oui un loup, il a dit qu'il avait fait un rêve où il y en avait un et qu'ensuite il en avait vu un en vrai." expliqua Mr Gold 

"Un loup ... il a dit à quoi ce loup ressemblait ?" demanda Liz doucement 

"Non pourquoi ?" il questionna curieux 

"Emma a vu un loup la première nuit ici, quand elle a voulu quitter Storybrooke, elle dit qu'il y avait un loup sur son chemin." commença Liz après un silence "Et,... j'ai eu une vision de Graham à l'appartement avec Emma, Ruth, Henry et toi, et à ses pieds il y avait un loup blanc-gris avec des yeux bicolores." 

"Tu as eu beaucoup de vision depuis que tu es arrivé ici ?" il demanda en s'asseyant en face d'elle 

"Je n'avais jamais eu de vision avant, je voyais des choses dans mes rêves oui mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. La première que j'ai eu c'était lors de la visite de l'appartement." elle expliqua 

"Tu sais, avant de devenir le Ténébreux, j'ai rencontré une prophétesse qui m'a dit pour l'échec de l'attaque contre les ogres, c'est alors que je me suis blessé volontairement à la cheville pour éviter d'y aller. Après la perte de Baelfire, j'ai rencontré à nouveau cette prophétesse, je la cherchais pour ses pouvoirs, je voulais voir le futur. Après m'avoir dit pour la malédiction et pour le fait que je ne serai ni celui qui la lancera ni celui qui la brisera, elle m'a dit de prendre ses pouvoirs et son fardeau, je l'ai fait sans une once d'hésitation. J'avais oublié que la magie avait toujours un prix, je l'ai pris sans savoir ce qui m'attendait, le poids que pouvait être le fait de savoir le futur. Le futur est un puzzle qu'il faut trier et déchiffrer, certaines choses que l'on voient sont inévitables tandis que d'autres ne le sont pas. Tu as ce pouvoir de moi je le crains, il est possible qu'à présent que tu es à Storybrooke, un lieu crée par magie que tes pouvoirs soient plus forts." il expliqua

"Ça n'explique pas pour Graham." dit à la place Liz, elle n'était pas prête pour accepter aussi facilement l'existence de la magie et la véracité des propos de son père, même si ça avait du sens

"Te rappelles tu de l'histoire du Chasseur ?" il demanda, acceptant le changement de sujet 

"Il a épargné Blanche Neige et a ramené un cœur de biche à la reine, après ça je crois qu'il a aidé le Prince Charmant une fois mais sinon je ne sais pas." répondit Liz en réfléchissant à ce dont elle se rappelait du livre de Henry 

"La reine lui a pris son cœur pour le faire payer, pour qu'il lui obéisse. Lorsque le cœur de quelqu'un est dans la possession de quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne parle pas du côté romantique, alors celui qui le détient peut faire faire ce qu'il désire à l'autre du moment qu'il parle au dessus de son cœur, dans la vie de tout les jours la personne à qui on a arraché le cœur ressent un vide et ne ressent pas bien les émotions, c'est comme muet si tu veux. Il est possible que vu la relation forte qui existe entre Graham et Emma, plus le fait qu'il n'ait pas son cœur que la malédiction soit moins forte pour lui et du coup qu'il ait des souvenirs qui remontent." il expliqua 

"Il est possible de tuer quelqu'un dans ce cas là ?" elle demanda en baissant les yeux 

"Tu veux dire est ce que la personne qui a le cœur peut tuer l'autre ? Oui." il acquiesça 

"J'ai eu une vision de Emma et Graham ensemble où il tombait soudainement et où il ne respirait plus." elle répondit 

"C'est possible, il suffit de serrer le cœur pour tuer celui à qui il appartient. La mort est instantanée."

 

Elle pensait toujours à cette conversation lorsqu'elle rejoignit Emma plusieurs heures après, sa soeur l'avait appelé pour aller voir Graham, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller seule et Liz avait accepté sachant que Ruth serait en sécurité avec son grand père qui l'adorait.

"Tu es sûre qu'il sera avec Henry ?" elle questionna en s'asseyant dans la voiture jaune de sa soeur 

"Mary Margaret avait l'air de le penser, et puis ça fait pas de mal de vérifier." répondit distraitement Emma 

"Tout va bien ?" elle questionna 

"Madame le Maire me saoule, disant que je ne ressent pas d'émotions et tout le bazar..." soupira Emma

"Elle ne te connait pas et il n'y a rien de plus faux, ne t'en fais pas." rassura Liz 

"Tiens voilà sa voiture." pointa Emma "Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre." 

Lorsque Graham sortit de la maison les deux femmes sortirent de la voiture, quoique Liz resta un peu en retrait, elle interviendrait si nécessaire mais elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Emma. 

"Tu as une journée difficile." engagea d'ailleurs Emma 

"Qui t'a dit ça ?" demanda Graham légèrement sur la défensive, il avait l'air fatigué et elle était presque sûre qu'il avait de la fièvre mais sinon ça semblait aller 

"A peu près tout le monde. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer." dit doucement Emma

"Je vais bien." assura Graham 

"Non, c'est à un gamin de dix ans que tu viens de demander un coup de main." répondit Emma 

"C'est le seul qui me paraisse sensé." pointa Graham

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Emma inquiète "Qu'est ce que t'as ? Sérieux quoi. Dis le moi."

"C'est mon cœur tu comprends ? Je dois le retrouver." dit Graham avec sérieux et détermination

"D'accord, bon et comment tu vas faire ?" demanda Emma pas convaincue

"Et bien je vais suivre le loup." répondit calmement Graham 

"Quoi ?" demanda Emma  "Mais quel loup ?" 

"Celui que je vois en rêve. Il va m'aider à retrouver mon cœur." assura Graham 

"Je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était une métaphore." répondit un peu perdue Emma 

"Graham, tu veux bien me dire comment tu ressens les émotions  en général s'il te plait." intervint Liz 

"Liz.." protesta Emma mais elle s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de sa sœur, elle avait une idée et elle avait peur mais été déterminé, elle ne prenait cet air là qu'au sujet de la malédiction qu'elles niaient toutes les deux mais ne pouvaient pas nier qu'il y avait des choses étranges dans cette ville. 

"Graham s'il te plait." insista Liz 

"Je ne ressens rien, les choses les plus fortes sont comme mutées, je ne veux pas être avec Regina mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix et ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'elle est le maire. J'ai vu un loup et je sens que tout ça c'est lié. Je me suis vu avec un couteau au dessus de Mary Margaret et la théorie de Henry a du sens." expliqua Graham "Je sais que ça sonne totalement fou mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas mon cœur." 

"C'est comme ça que mon père a décrit le ressenti émotionnel de ceux qui n'avaient plus leur cœur." dit faiblement Liz 

"Les gars." appela faiblement Emma, Liz et Graham se tournèrent pour voir où la blonde regardait vu que Graham faisait face à Emma et que Liz avait commencé à regarder la maison du maire en réfléchissant. Si Graham était soulagé de voir un loup, Liz était surtout perturbée. 

"Je dois le suivre." persista Graham 

"Attends, je ne te dis pas de ne pas le faire mais on doit agir avec intelligence, si ce loup veut te mener à ton ... cœur et pas simplement te manger, alors ça veut dire qu'on va à un endroit que Regina a, on veut pas qu'elle nous tombe dessus sans prévenir. Soit on aura l'air de malades mentaux soit ça sera pas bon du tout." le stoppa Liz 

"A quoi tu penses ?" questionna Emma, Liz faisait toujours des plans rapidement et là ça pouvait être utile, surtout plus que sa propre méthode d'agir impulsivement

"Tu distrais Regina en lui demandant, je ne sais pas de passer samedi prochain avec Henry vu que tu te doutes qu'elle fera Thanksgiving avec lui, demande lui la permission et garde ton calme d'accord ?" demanda Liz "Elle se méfiera moins si c'est toi qui lui parles que moi vu que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis mon arrivée ici et que je n'ai rien à lui demander et Graham doit suivre le loup donc je vais avec lui."

Emma n'était visiblement pas ravie par l'idée de passer du temps avec Regina mais elle acquiesça néanmoins, sa sœur avait un point et avec un peu de chance elles sauraient si c'était ou non vrai cette histoire de malédiction. Tout en priant pour le non elle remonta en voiture pour se diriger à la mairie, il était à peine 17 heures, du coup elle devrait encore y être ou pas loin au pire. Graham partit après le loup, Liz sur les talons, maudissant d'ailleurs de porter des escarpins et une jupe, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait courir dans une telle tenue mais c'était rare qu'elle doive le faire dans la terre.

"Juste qu'on soit clair Graham, si je me fais manger par ce loup je reviendrais pour te hanter." elle l'avertit mais il ne répondit pas, elle supposait que ce n'était pas vraiment possible vu que le loup semblait les attendre et il n'avait pas l'air menaçant non plus.  Il finit par s'arrêter à l'intérieur du cimetière devant un mausolée. 

"Je connais ce symbole." dit Graham 

"C'est celui qu'il y a dans le livre de Henry." acquiesça Liz, ça faisait un peu trop de coïncidence à son gout. 

"C'est fermé." râla Graham après avoir tenté en d'ouvrir 

"Pousse toi." dit Liz en sortant des épingles de son sac 

"Je pensais pas que tu savais faire ça." reconnut Graham en la voyant ouvrir la porte quelques minutes après 

"Emma et moi on a eu une vie pas toujours du côté de la loi, d'où l'ironie en la voyant être ton adjointe. Lorsque tu grandis en passant de l'orphelinat en familles d'accueils, avec des moments dans la rue tu apprends toutes sortes de choses." elle expliqua en entrant "Henry Mills, ça doit être son père vu les dates." Elle observa Graham chercher en vain son cœur, avant de se décider à appeler son père, si il y avait quelqu'un qui avait une idée ça devait être lui. 

"Elizabeth, tout va bien ?" il demanda en décrochant à la seconde sonnerie

"Oui ça va, je suis devant la tombe du père de Regina, avec Graham, il cherche son cœur mais on a rien trouvé, tu as une idée ?" elle demanda en ayant l'impression d'être devenue folle

"C'est forcément là, regarde si il n'y a pas une porte dérobée ou autre, elle n'aurait pas mis les dernières traces de la Forêt Enchantée en plein milieu, c'est caché." il conseilla 

"Graham regarde là, on dirait des traces comme si on avait poussé quelque chose." pointa Liz après quelques minutes de recherche en montrant le cercueil du père de Regina, il y avait des traces de l'autre côté. Le shérif ne perdit pas de temps à regarder puis à essayer de pousser et Liz dut retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant l'escalier qui se dévoilait. "On a trouvé un escalier secret." elle informa son père tout en suivant Graham qui n'avait pas perdu de temps à descendre le plus vite possible

"Là, c'est comme dans mes rêves." il appela en montrant d'étranges boîtes dans le mur en face des escaliers dans la cave, il ne perdit pas de temps à en tirer une vers lui, à l'intérieur il y avait une boite et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il y avait un cœur "Tu me crois maintenant ?" 

"Pas trop le choix. Papa, comment on sait lequel est le sien, il y a beaucoup de boites." dit Liz légèrement nauséeuse, réalisant à peine qu'elle avait appelé son père par Papa, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant

"Il s'allumera en rouge devant Graham ou devant Regina." expliqua Rumplestilstkin ému

Elle chercha donc avec Graham, et finalement après plusieurs boites ils trouvèrent le bon.  Un qui s'alluma rouge, faisant un peu paniquer Liz qui se contrôla du mieux possible. 

"On a le coeur." dit Liz à son père qui était toujours en ligne

"Amenez le moi, je le mettrai dans sa poitrine." il assura 

"Dépêchez vous, je viens de la quitter." cria Emma qui venait de courir jusqu'à la boutique, se doutant que sa sœur allait appeler son père si elle trouvait bien le cœur de Graham

"Attends." appela Liz qui se hâta de placer un cœur dans la boite vide de Graham, elle avait eu une vision où il mourrait et elle ne voulait pas alerter Regina. Elle se hâta de le faire et de remonter après Graham, qui lui tendit son cœur pour remettre tout en place. Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac et plaça doucement le cœur dedans, pas la peine de marcher avec ça dans sa main, c'était pas une bonne idée dans tous les cas. Ils sortirent et refermèrent la porte juste à temps vu qu'ils venaient juste de se mettre derrière le mur du caveau, où se trouvait aussi le loup aux yeux bicolores lorsque Regina arriva, un bouquet de fleur dans la main. 

Ils attendirent d'être sûrs qu'elle était bien à l'intérieur avant de repartir, avec le loup à côté de Graham à présent et un coeur dans le sac à main de Liz. L'infirmière observa en silence avec Emma, Mr Gold remettre le coeur de Graham dans sa poitrine, les deux soeurs partirent peu après pour retourner chez elles, après avoir invité les deux hommes à venir manger, et ce ne fut qu'une fois Liz dans l'appartement et Ruth devant un disney qu'elle ne craqua totalement, Emma la soutenant de son mieux mais étant aussi dans un état similaire. Elles croyaient à la malédiction mais elles étaient aussi plus qu'un peu effrayées.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma était beaucoup de chose, mais ce qu'elle était surtout c'était adaptable, savoir que la magie existait, que les contes de fées étaient réels était plus qu'un peu choquant, tout comme le fait qu'elle était la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant, alias Mary-Margaret et David, néanmoins elle pouvait gérer ça, plus ou moins avec l'option moins en gras et souligné. Néanmoins elle pouvait repousser le problème à plus tard pour le moment, cela faisait trois jours depuis la révélation ou plutôt la réalisation et depuis elle avait observé Elizabeth. Liz était forte, une des femmes les plus fortes qu'elle connaissait, elle avait été son roc en prison et en dehors, Emma l'avait vu en larmes tout au long de sa grossesse mais elle avait continué à avancer, elle l'avait vu avec Ruth après une longue journée au travail où Liz n'avait pas montré le moindre signe qu'elle était épuisée devant sa fille. Liz était une femme forte, Emma le savait mais elle savait aussi quand sa sœur était mal et c'était le cas. Les derniers jours avaient été un peu compliqué, Graham avait pris quelques jours pour se poser, et elle pouvait comprendre se rappeler de sa vie en tant que Chasseur et esclave de la reine devait être un peu difficile à gérer, du coup Emma avait du travailler plus au poste et elle avait été moins disponible pour Liz. C'était samedi et elles allaient passer le dimanche avec Mr Gold, le père de Liz, mais avant ça Emma voulait parler à la brune. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle se levait au milieu de la nuit, elle avait été réveillé par un bruit léger et elle savait que c'était Liz, elle n'avait pas pu lui parler le soir vu que Mary Margaret avait été avec elles, mais là elle allait en profiter, même si c'était deux heures du matin. 

"Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?" elle demanda en entrant dans la cuisine, satisfaite d'avoir bloquée sa sœur, si il y avait une chose pour laquelle elles étaient toutes les deux douées c'était éviter les situations qui les gênaient. Liz préférait rassembler des informations avant de fuir, mais il lui arrivait aussi de ne pas le faire et d'éviter entièrement la situation, comme maintenant.

"Je t'ai réveillé ?" répondit à la place Liz 

"J'ai le sommeil léger." répondit Emma "Tu m'en fais un ?" elle demanda en pointant le chocolat chaud qu'elle avait à la main, soupirant Liz s’exécuta et mit du lait à chauffer "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien d'important." répondit Liz, Emma ne la quitta pas du regard, se contentant de la fixer, Liz était capable de garder un secret sans le moindre problème, mais jamais vis à vis d'Emma, c'était réciproque de toute façon "C'est juste... de la magie, des dragons, des trolls, des ogres.. J'ai toujours su que c'était pas normal mes visions, je veux dire je voyais un truc qui semblait sortir d'un monde imaginaire très étrange et parfois je voyais le futur, en quoi c'était normal exactement ? Mais cette semaine j'ai couru après un loup avec Graham, j'ai touché des cœurs humains et oui je suis infirmière mais ils battaient en dehors de la poitrine de quelqu'un et comme si voir mon père placer un cœur dans la poitrine de quelqu'un, je suis responsable de la mort de quelqu'un."

"Okay, comment tu es responsable de la mort de quelqu'un ?" demanda Emma plus qu'un peu choquée

"J'ai mis un autre cœur dans la boîte où il y avait celui de Graham. J'avais vu différentes visions, dans l'une d'elle Mme Mills le réduisait en poussière, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre le risque qu'elle sache pour notre intervention. Je l'ai vu le broyer." elle avoua les larmes aux yeux 

"Tu n'es pas responsable, et puis ton père a dit que parfois les gens mourraient lorsqu'on leur enlevait leur cœur, ne laissant qu'un corps mort ou parfois un zombie derrière." pointa Emma en la prenant dans ses bras  

"Comment je peux savoir ?" demanda Liz en se mettant à pleurer "Comment on est arrivé à ça ? Je veux dire la magie est réelle, mon père est le Ténébreux et ma mère est Belle, tandis que tu es la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant. Tu as des sentiments pour le Chasseur, et Henry est le fils adoptif de la Méchante Reine. Oh et n'oublions pas le fait que selon mon père il y a un dragon sous la ville." elle explosa un peu, Emma la laissa faire, d'une part parce qu'elle partageait le point de vue de Elizabeth sur leur situation, c'était très bizarre, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle savait d'expérience que Liz se sentirait mieux après, elle avait tout bloqué pour avancer à peu près correctement mais là elle craquait. "Je veux dire on a toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez moi, avec mes rêves et mes visions mais il y a quand même une différence entre ça et CA." 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?" demanda Emma calmement 

"J'en sais rien, une part de moi veut prendre mes affaires, Ruth, toi et Henry et me tirer de cette ville pour ne plus jamais regarder en arrière. Mais j'aime la relation que j'ai commencé à créer avec mon père et j'apprécie Graham, il est en train de devenir un ami, même chose pour Ruby et Granny est sympa, en plus Ashley est gentille et j'aime bien garder Alexandra. J'aime la vie qu'on a commencé à se construire ici, on a toujours su qu'on bougerait un jour où l'autre mais ici, ici j'ai un peu envie de planter mes racines. Mais j'ai la trouille, tout ça c'est énorme et puis ..." elle s'arrêta en se mordant la lèvre 

"Mary Margaret et David ?" devina Emma, elle connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait, un peu en tout cas et c'était réciproque. Elle réfléchit donc à se réponse, observant Liz qui était en train de caresser Cookie et Ambre deux des chatons qu'elles avaient recueilli à leur arrivée, c'était agréable de les avoir à la maison, de leur faire des câlins parfois, de planter un peu des racines en fait. "Je sais que selon la malédiction, Henry et Rumple ils sont mes parents, mais je ne les vois pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas, peut être un jour ce sera différent, mais là ils ont à peu près mon âge et je discute de sa sexualité avec Mary Margaret du coup... En plus je leur en veux.

J'en ai toujours voulu à mes parents pour le fait qu'on ait été laissé sur le bord de la route, avant c'était parce que je pensais franchement ils auraient pas pu nous laisser à un hôpital ou un truc du genre ? Maintenant, avec la malédiction, je leur en veux de m'avoir abandonné, okay selon ton père et la fée bleue, j'étais la sauveuse, la seule capable de briser la malédiction. Mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de quel genre de vie je vivrai ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Nada, aucune assurance que j'aurai une belle vie, que je serai heureuse, aimée en bonne santé. Je sais que j'ai abandonné Henry, que le système n'est pas parfait mais j'ai fait ce que je pensais être pour le mieux, et vu dans quel état j'étais à ma sortie de prison, à quel point c'était la galère pour nous deux, j'imagine pas ce qui ce serait passé avec un bébé en plus. Je voulais qu'il ait les meilleures chances possibles, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il les ait, j'avais une idée du genre de vie qu'il aurait et même si je n'aime pas Regina Mills, il a quand même eu une belle vie dans l'ensemble. Alors que moi, sans toi et tu n'étais pas prévue dans les plans de mes... parents, j'aurai pas connu tout ça, si tu n'avais pas été là, la seule relation à peu près stable et émotionnelle que j'aurai eu ça aurait été Neal. Et franchement je veux pas imaginer ça. 

Toi et Ruth, vous êtes ma famille Liz, j'avais la trouille aussi tu sais bien quand tu as commencé à voir ton père mais il m'a accepté et si il ne me voit pas comme une fille ou quoique ce soit du genre, je pense qu'il m'apprécie et qu'il accepte que je fais partie de ta vie. Si mes parents ne peuvent pas accepter ça, alors je ne veux pas une relation avec eux. Tu as été là pour chaque galère, chaque fois qu'on s'est tiré pour vivre dans la rue quelques temps, tu m'as soutenu même si tu n'étais pas fan de mon choix, vis à vis d'un voyage dans le pays, pareil quand j'ai décidé de ne pas garder Henry, tu as été là pour l'après prison, pour l'après Henry et l'après Neal. Tu as été là pour tout, même quand j'étais horrible envers toi et que je ne voulais pas sortir de ma chambre, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber parce que mes parents sont les 'gentils' et ton père le 'grand méchant'." dit Emma sincèrement, ayant bien deviné les peurs de sa sœur, elle avait eu les mêmes, mais Liz avait réussi à la rassurer par des actions plutôt que des mots, mais de son côté la brune aimait bien entendre les choses. "Je sais pas si je veux passer le reste de ma vie ici, mais ... je veux une relation avec Henry. J'ai la trouille de ne pas être bien pour lui, de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais tu avais raison, si je n'essaye pas je le regretterai. Et puis je crois que je préfère être shérif adjointe plutôt que garante de caution. Je protège un peu plutôt que de rechercher des crétins et des ordures."

 

La situation n'était pas totalement réglée, elles avaient leurs insécurités, leurs doutes par rapport à tout, mais elles allaient essayer. Thanksgiving arriva vite et elles le passèrent à l'appartement, Liz avait insisté, c'était tradition après tout, le seul changement était les gens, Rumple était présent, souriant même, de même que Mary Margaret et Graham, qui avait laissé son loup à son appartement. Si il n'y avait pas eu Mary Margaret, la situation aurait été différente, mais elle ne savait pas pour la malédiction et pour une soirée c'était agréable de ne pas y penser. Ruth de son côté était aux anges, elle adorait sa mère et sa tante mais elle était heureuse d'avoir une plus grande famille, même si Graham et Mary Margaret n'étaient pas vraiment de la famille, elle était quand même contente et puis maintenant elle avait un grand père. 

Elle savait que son papa n'était plus là, sa maman lui avait un peu expliqué, mais son papi était génial, il lui racontait des histoires, lui achetait parfois des bonbons et des poupées. Il était génial quand il la gardait, il chantait même des chansons Disney avec elle.

Regina avait accepté l'idée que Henry soit avec Emma le samedi après Thanksgiving, Emma avait réussi à garder son calme en lui parlant pour la distraire à la base vis à vis de Graham, Regina était en colère vis à vis de l'attitude de Graham envers elle, il l'évitait autant que possible, mais elle avait quand même cédé, étant donné qu'elle avait eu pendant des années des 'réunions du conseil municipal' elle pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elles n'avaient plus lieu maintenant, même si ça n'avait été qu'une ruse pour voir Graham. Néanmoins le groupe était sur ses gardes, la maire avait cédé un peu trop facilement, et si ils étaient heureux de ça ils se méfiaient aussi. 

Ils avaient vu sa surprise vis à vis de Graham toujours en vie, enfin ils supposaient que c'était vis à vis de ça, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sûr mais le choc qu'elle avait montré en le voyant marcher était plutôt clair. En tout cas pour Liz et Rumple qui avaient observé sa réaction. Néanmoins elle avait l'air plutôt heureuse et satisfaite depuis quelques temps, ce qui les inquiétait. Ils essayaient en revanche de se comporter normalement, ce qui était plutôt facile à faire en réalité, Noël approchait après tout d'une part, mais aussi elles s’habituaient à la vie à Storybrooke, Emma à son travail de shérif adjointe et à la situation avec Henry et Graham, les deux se tournaient autour, même si c'était plutôt hésitant. Emma n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis Neal, tandis que pour Graham il essayait d'avancer après le fait qu'il se souvienne de sa vie dans la Forêt Enchantée et de ce qui c'était passé avec Regina, ça n'avait pas été exactement un viol mais ça n'avait pas été non plus totalement consentant. Leur relation allait donc en douceur ce qui n'était pas forcément plus mal, Liz connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle fuirait si jamais elle était trop submergée par ses émotions. 

De son côté Liz appréciait son travail à l'hôpital, les choses étaient bien plus calme qu'elle avait l'habitude en ville, mais c'était agréable, si on oubliait le docteur Whale bien sûr, néanmoins malgré les avances du docteur elle appréciait le temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec sa fille, ainsi que le temps qu'elle pouvait consacrer à son écriture ainsi qu'à sa relation avec son père. Elle était toujours un peu hésitante avec lui, elle ne savait pas comment agir envers lui, comment être sa fille mais elle apprenait au jour le jour tout comme lui, il avait eu un fils mais ça avait été un enfant et ça faisait longtemps, du coup il ne savait pas vraiment être un père, mais ils apprenaient ensemble et ça la rassurait. 

Ce fut deux semaines après qu'ils aient récupéré le cœur de Graham, et ça la faisait toujours un peu frémir, tout ces cœurs.... Ce fut donc deux semaines qu'ils apprirent exactement ce qu'avait préparé Regina, elle avait demandé à Sidney Glass, le journaliste, de faire des recherches sur Emma. 

**_Le passé du shérif adjoint, qui avons nous pour nous protéger ?_ **

Emma était furieuse et Henry dévasté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne ainsi. Voire pas du tout en réalité, malgré sa colère Liz avait du stopper Emma d'aller voir la maire, elle pouvait un peu voir Henry sans problème à présent, pas besoin d'aggraver la situation. Non pas que Liz était calme, c'était le passé de sa sœur et personne n'avait le droit de le sortir ainsi, encore moins vu qu'il était normalement scellé. 

"Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?" soupira Emma, elle avait parlé à Henry, il n'était pas ravi d'apprendre qu'il était né derrière les barreaux ou que sa mère avait fait de la prison c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais au moins il ne la repoussait pas, il était juste surpris et blessé.

"Une interview me semble être le meilleur moyen, on n'arrêtera pas les rumeurs et on ne peut pas agir contre vu qu'on a aucun moyen de prouver que Regina a eu une main dans les informations qu'a obtenu Sidney, et il ne nous dira rien, il lui est entièrement loyal. Du coup une réponse par la presse me semble être pour le mieux." proposa Rumple

"Je ne veux pas en parler." refusa Emma 

"C'est le meilleur moyen de gérer la situation." intervint Graham

"Emma, tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoique ce soit par rapport au comment tu t'es retrouvé en prison." dit rapidement Liz, elle savait de quelle manière sa soeur allait réagir et elle comprenait aussi pourquoi. Elle était de l'opinion qu'un jour où l'autre Emma allait devoir dire la vérité à Henry, il allait sans aucun doute bientôt poser des questions, mais elle savait que Emma ne voudrait pas parler de Neal facilement et surtout pas à une bande d'étrangers. "Tu expliques que tu as fais des erreurs dans ta jeunesse, mais qu'en prison tu as changé, tu as réalisé le poids et les conséquences de tes actions et que par la suite tu es devenue garante de caution pour donner une chance aux gens de réaliser leurs erreurs avant leur procès. C'est pas totalement exact mais tu peux partir de là, avec un rappel qu'on était dans le système et que le nombre de famille qu'on a traversé t'a poussé à faire des erreurs. Avec comme conclusion que ton expérience des deux côtés de la loi te permets de mieux comprendre les gens et leurs actions et ainsi être plus efficace dans ton métier." 

Emma n'était pas vraiment convaincue mais elle se résigna, elle devait être honnête vis à vis de ça, c'était son passé, oui il était révélé mais elle ne devait pas le laisser la faire reculer. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille d'alors et les gens le verraient bien. Elle fit donc une inteview avec un autre journaliste du  _Storybrook Daily Mirror_ que Sidney Glass, un journaliste qui devait un service à Rumple et aucune des personnes impliquées ne voulait savoir pourquoi l'homme faisait ça, néanmoins c'était fait. Et un point extrêmement positif pour Emma, l'article avait fait perdre le sourire de Regina.

* * *

 

"Je croyais que c'était moi qui ramenait mon travail à la maison." ne put s'empêcher de commenter Liz en rentrant à leur appartement un mercredi midi, elle avait passé la mâtinée avec son père et Ruth, enfin une bonne partie de la mâtinée vu que sinon elle s'était baladée dans Storybrook

A deux semaines de Noël elles n'avaient pas encore fait les décorations, en tout cas pas celles de l'appartement, à la place elles étaient allées, Emma aussi, à la maison de Rumple le dimanche qui venait de passer pour l'aider à faire le sapin, vu qu'ils passeraient le Noël ensemble chez lui, sa maison avait eu priorité. Néanmoins Liz ne s'attendait pas à voir deux enfants d'environ l'âge de Henry à leur appartement. 

"Ah Liz, génial, je te présente Nicholas et Ava Zimmer, Nicholas, Ava je vous présente ma sœur Elizabeth, je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient manger avec nous ?" demanda Emma en lançant un regard à sa sœur qui acquiesça, elle comptait bien avoir une explication mais ça pouvait attendre. 

"Tu vas te laver les mains Ruth s'il te plait. Des macaronis au fromage ça vous tente ?" elle demanda d'abord à sa fille puis au deux enfants qui acquiescèrent avec des grands signes, ils avaient visiblement faim

Elle ne perdit donc pas de temps à préparer le repas, qu'elle leur servit en même temps que Mary Margaret arrivait pour manger avec elles. Rapidement les trois enfants se mirent à manger tandis que les trois femmes parlaient, Emma résumant la situation. A savoir que les deux avaient essayé de piquer à manger à la supérette grâce à Henry, qui n'avait rien su, mais qu'ils s'étaient fait attrapés et qu'elle avait su qu'il lui mentait à propos de leurs parents. Apparemment ils vivaient dans une maison abandonnée et ils n'avaient pas de parents, l'histoire était plutôt similaire à la sienne et celle d'Emma, réfléchit Liz, après tout elles avaient fait des séjours dans des maisons abandonnées, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre en train de voler, à part Emma mais ça avait été plus sérieux. Enfin bon, ils n'avaient plus leur mère qui était morte il y a quelques années et aucune idée quand à l'identité du père. 

"Qu'est ce que les services sociaux t'ont dit ?" demanda Mary Margaret 

"On les a pas appelé." intervint Graham qui était arrivé au milieu de la discussion mais qui n'avait rien dit jusque là

"Pourquoi ?" demanda interdite Mary Margaret 

"Emma m'a convaincu de pas le faire." dit simplement Graham 

"Si on donne leur signalement, ils entreront dans le système et on ne pourra plus rien faire pour les aider." protesta Emma

"Ce système est supposé les aider." contra Mary Margaret 

"On vient de ce système, crois moi c'est pas idéal, encore moins pour des jumeaux et surtout pas si ils sont de sexes différents. La plupart des familles n'acceptent des enfants que pour l'argent ou pour se sentir mieux, les enfants ne représentent en général qu'un chèque de plus à la fin du mois. Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça, mais la majorité oui." intervint Liz 

"On va pas les adopter quand même ?" demanda Mary Margaret, l'idée était quand même un peu étrange 

"Je veux rechercher leur père." expliqua Emma "Ils ne le connaissent pas et peut être qu'il ne sait pas qu'ils existent." 

"Tu crois que si il le sait il voudra s'occuper d'eux ?" demanda incertaine Mary Margaret 

"C'est leur meilleure chance." acquiesça Graham

"C'est clair. C'était difficile pour nous deux, une famille pour un enfant c'est déjà la galère mais pour deux c'est presque impossible. Liz et moi on a été séparée quelque fois, ils ont fini par se résigner vu qu'on se tirait toujours de ce genre de famille pour retrouver l'autre mais on avait la chance d'être dans les mêmes foyers ensuite. Là comme elle l'a dit, ils sont de sexes différents et ça risque de compliquer les choses. Il y a une chance qu'ils soient séparés." souffla Emma inquiète 

"On va nous séparer ?" demanda les larmes aux yeux Ava qui s'était glissée derrière eux alors qu'ils étaient absorbés dans leur discussion

"Non, ça n'arrivera pas." affirma Emma

"S'il vous plait, il ne faut pas que ça arrive." pleura presque Ava

Liz et Emma ne purent s'empêcher de se prendre par la main, elles connaissaient ce genre de regard, Ava et Nicholas étaient seuls au monde, ils n'avaient pu compter sur personne d'autre que leur jumeau, et ça les deux sœurs le comprenaient, même Mary Margaret et Graham commençait à le voir. 

"Liz..." commença à demander Emma 

"Oui je les garderai. Allez y, retrouvez le." acquiesça Liz 

 

"Ava, Nicholas, tenez." dit Liz en leur donnant deux téléphones un peu vieux, à carte. 

"Pourquoi vous nous donnez ça ?" demanda Ava, elle semblait être la plus loquace des deux d'après ce que la jeune femme avait pu voir 

"Emma et moi on grandi en foyers, orphelinat et familles d’accueil. On était pas toujours ensemble mais on gardait toujours le contact, je suis sûre qu'Emma et Graham vont retrouver votre père mais ça c'est juste au cas où. Il y a deux numéros dans chaque appareil, celui de l'autre bien sûr mais aussi le mien. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, alors n'hésitez pas à m'appeler d'accord ?" demanda Liz

Garder le contact avec Emma même lorsqu'elles étaient loin l'une de l'autre avait été un des meilleurs moyens de tenir le coup pour Liz en grandissant , et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour la blonde. Oui, elle était sûre que Graham et Emma trouveraient le père des deux enfants, peut être avec l'aide de son père à elle même, néanmoins il restait la question importante : Voudra t'il d'eux ?

 

 

La réponse était oui, même si Emma avait du le forcer à les regarder pour qu'il accepte de les garder, ce qui était une super nouvelle.

"A quoi tu penses ?" demanda Emma à sa sœur, elles étaient toutes les deux sorties prendre l'air, Ruth était déjà au lit et elles étaient juste dehors 

"A l'enfant qui nous a trouvé." avoua Liz, Emma avait sorti le dossier qu'elle avait fait pour pouvoir retrouver leurs parents et elle s’apprêter à le jeter, après tout elles avaient trouvé leur parents, plus ou moins en tout cas "Tu te demandes pas ce qu'il est devenu ?" 

"Hey, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda Henry qui avait une boite dans la main 

"On discute. C'est quoi ?" demanda Emma en montrant la boite 

"Un petit morceau de tarte. A la citrouille. Je voulais te faire plaisir." avoua Henry 

"Tarte à la citrouille ?" demanda Liz sans vraiment comprendre 

"Oui comme mon père. Emma m'a un peu parlé de lui aujourd'hui, il en prenait toujours quand il venait à l'endroit où elle travaillait. Tu l'as connu ?" demanda excité Henry 

"Un peu mais pas longtemps." admit Liz qui regardait Emma avec un air furieux dans ses yeux, Emma avait d'ailleurs l'air extrêmement gênée.

"Henry, ce que j'ai dit sur ton père...." commença Emma 

"Ouais ?" il demanda curieux 

"Je suis contente de te l'avoir dit." finit par dire Emma qui ignorait de son mieux le regard de sa soeur

"Moi aussi, je suis content aussi." dit Henry avant de lui faire un câlin 

Leur conversation, qui venait juste de se tourner dans la direction d'Ava et Nicholas, fut interrompue par un bruit de moteur, un homme à moto venait d'arriver. Il se gara en face d'eux et descendit de moto, les cheveux foncé et les yeux bleus il était séduisant, il avait l'air confiant aussi, mais Liz était plutôt distraite, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. 

"Salut."  il dit s'en s'avançant vers eux 

"Salut, sympa la moto." répondit Liz avec un sourire 

"Merci, je suis à Storybrook ?" il demanda ensuite 

"Ouais." confirma Emma 

"Où je peut trouver une chambre dans le coin ?" il questionna 

"Vous voulez rester ?" demanda interdit Henry, elles l'étaient aussi, normalement personne qui n'avait pas un lien avec la malédiction pouvait venir

"J'aimerai bien, si je trouve où me loger." il confirma

"Il y a  _Chez Granny_ , c'est un peu plus loin, c'est à deux rue d'ici." renseigna Liz

"C'est quoi votre nom déjà ?" appela Emma alors qu'il remontait sur sa moto 

"Mais je ne vous l'ai pas dit." pointa l'étranger 

"Il a du répondant." dit Liz après son départ "Henry tu veux qu'on te ramène ? Il se fait tard." 

"Non ça va, c'est pas loin." refusa Henry mais Emma le ramena quand même tandis que Liz remontait à l'appartement

 

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais Emma ? Tu lui as menti." attaqua Liz dès que sa sœur fut de retour

"Je voulais qu'il pense que son père était quelqu'un de bien." protesta Emma "Je voulais le protéger." 

"Le protéger lui ou toi ?" questionna Liz "Emma, je sais que ce qui c'est passé avec Neal est douloureux pour toi, mais il a le droit de savoir et plus tu laisses le mensonge s'installer plus ça va être douloureux le jour où il apprendra la vérité." 

"Pourquoi il l'apprendrait ? Je lui ai dit..." refusa Emma 

"Un mensonge. Emma il est ton fils, il a ta curiosité et ta soif de réponse, combien de temps avant qu'il ne te demande un nom ? Une photo ? Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que tu lui mentes ? Je te donne quelques années grand max." elle s'énerva avant de dire plus calmement "Mets toi à sa place Em, si quand tu avais ton âge un adulte en qui tu avais confiance t'avait raconté une histoire à propos de tes parents uniquement pour que plus tard tu apprennes qu'il t'ait menti. Comment tu te sentirais ? Je t'ai toujours soutenu Emma, mais pas là, je n'irai pas le voir pour lui dire mais si il me demande je ne mentirais pas. Tu devrais pourtant savoir mieux que beaucoup que les secrets ressortent toujours et souvent de la pire des manières." elle soupira avant de partir pour aller dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer d'avantage et elle était épuisée, s'occuper de Ruth plus de Ava et Nicholas avait été fatigant.

 

Le sujet du père de Henry ne revint plus entre elles, Liz ignorait si sa sœur avait écouté ou non son conseil, néanmoins elle eut sa réponse lorsque le samedi on toqua à sa porte. C'était Henry. 

"Henry, Emma n'est pas là, elle est à la station." dit Liz après avoir ouvert la porte 

"Je sais, c'est toi que je suis venue voir." avoua Henry 

"Moi, et bien entre. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" demanda Liz tout en se dirigeant vers sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas n'importe quoi, elles faisaient de la pâte à sel pour faire des décorations de Noël, c'était une expérience plutôt intéressante pour elles 

"Je voudrais que tu me parles de mon père. Emma m'a dit qu'elle m'avait menti et m'a raconté une autre histoire mais je sais pas si c'est la vérité ou non." dit Henry 

 


	9. Récit et trouvaille

Servant un verre de sirop à Henry, Liz observa le fils de sa sœur, son neveu, il était extrêmement naïf, c'était un fait mais il était aussi très observateur, Regina Mills était loin d'être une mère idéale, mais Liz ne pensait pas l'être non plus, néanmoins la brune supposait qu'elle méritait du respect pour avoir réussi à protéger autant son fils adoptif. Il était seul, c'était visible, mais il avait quand même eu une enfance, c'était que Emma avait voulu pour son fils, bon elle avait aussi voulu que ça continue pour le reste de sa vie, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. 

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne vais pas te mentir ?" demanda Liz, elle n'en avait pas l'intention, pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait briser l'innocence de son neveu, néanmoins il devait ouvrir les yeux pour être mieux protégé. En tout cas c'était son opinion. 

Henry était visiblement surpris par la réponse, néanmoins après un moment où il l'avait regardé comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était sérieuse, elle était heureuse de voir qu'il se mit à réfléchir, c'était bien, il était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il se concentrait de la sorte, avec son nez un peu retroussé et son froncement de sourcil. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Neal physiquement, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas connu enfant, mais cette manie était purement Emma, elle avait vu sa sœur faire ça tout le temps en grandissant, elle n'avait toujours pas perdu cette manie. 

"Tu n'avais pas l'air contente quand j'ai parlé des tartes à la citrouille. Tu lui as lancé un regard de reproche, du coup je me dis que tu n'as pas aimé le fait qu'elle m'ait menti." il supposa 

"Oui tu as raison. Nous nous sommes même disputées à ce sujet, j'ai grandi orpheline Henry, sans aucune idée de qui étaient mes parents, je ne voulais pas des réponses comme Emma le voulait, je me disais que si ils m'avaient laissé sur le bord de la route avec un autre bébé alors ils ne voulaient pas me connaître et du coup je ne devrais pas me soucier d'eux, mais il y avait toujours un coin dans mon esprit qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui ils étaient, comment ils étaient et pourquoi ils m'avaient abandonné comme ça. Je les ai imaginé de différentes manières et j'aurai très mal réagi si on m'avait menti à leurs sujets. Je comprends le point de vue d'Emma, elle ne voulait pas que tu sois déçu par l'image de ton père et aussi par elle même, et elle ne voulait pas revenir sur un souvenir qui est aujourd'hui encore très douloureux, néanmoins tu méritais la vérité. 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emma t'a dit aujourd'hui, parce que je sais que tu ne m'as pas menti et elle n'est pas du genre à mentir deux fois de suite, déjà une fois c'était étrange. Je vais te dire ce que je sais, ils se sont rencontrés à Portland avant nos dix huit ans. Il s'appelle Neal Cassidy, en tout cas c'est sous ce nom qu'il s'est présenté, il avait vingt quatre ans. Ils se sont rencontrés avec la voiture jaune de Emma, on avait sauté des classes quand nous étions plus jeunes, le but était de finir le lycée le plus vite possible pour pouvoir partir voir du pays ou faire des études afin de gagner de l'argent rapidement. On a donc fini le lycée durant l'année de nos dix sept ans, Emma m'a aidé à m'installer à Chicago où j'avais été prise pour mes études d'infirmière et puis elle est partie, elle voulait faire un voyage dans le pays, chercher sa voie dans un sens, ça a été la seule fois où nous nous sommes séparées aussi longtemps, elle était arrivée à Portland en bus et elle avait décidé de voler une voiture. Nous ne sommes pas fières de tout ce qu'on a fait à l'époque, nous avons fait notre lot de bêtises, notre plus grand but était de faire en sorte que jamais nos enfants ne partiraient dans la même direction. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué c'était que Neal dormait sur la banquette arrière, il l'a surpris alors qu'elle conduisait et elle a grillé un feu rouge ou un stop, je ne me souviens plus, néanmoins c'était suffisant pour qu'un policier les arrête et ne les contrôle. Heureusement Neal a réussi à le convaincre de ne pas vérifier les papiers du véhicule, ou les leurs d'ailleurs, sinon ils auraient tous les deux eu des ennuis, vu qu'il avait lui même volé la voiture. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'instrument ou quoique ce soit d'autre étant donné qu'il avait directement pris les clés. 

Ils se sont séparés un peu après et il lui a donné rendez vous pour le lendemain, devant un parc d'attraction qui n'était pas utilisé je crois et ils ont pris un verre ensemble. Ils ont bien discuté, ils se sont plus, et ils ont décidé de voyager ensemble un moment. Emma était encore jeune même si elle s'habillait de sorte à ne pas le faire, et un couple attire un peu moins l'attention qu'une fille seule. Chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient dans un autre état, ou dans une grande ville je recevais une carte postale, en plus des appels qu'Emma me passait tous les deux jours environ. Ils ont voyagé quelques semaines comme ça et puis ils m'ont fait la surprise d'arriver à Chicago, quelques jours avant notre anniversaire à Emma et moi. C'était un peu serré, mon appartement n'était pas très grand, mais ils y ont logé avec moi pendant deux semaines et demi il me semble, et puis ils sont repartis. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester jusqu'à Noël et moi ça m'arrangeais vu que j'avais des exams avant et après Noël, du coup je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur accorder beaucoup de temps, encore moins vu que j'avais un travail pour payer les factures. 

C'était peu après Noël que j'ai été appelé par Emma qui me disait qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller s'installer quelque part, ils avaient pris la décision au hasard en pointant un lieu sur une carte et c'était Tallahassee, ils ont commencé à s'y rendre, me disant que j'avais intérêt à les rejoindre là bas, malheureusement ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça. Neal avait vu un avis de recherche à son nom, avant de rencontrer Emma il avait participé à un cambriolage, des montres, il ne les avait pas vendu mais ça lui attirait quand même des problèmes. Il voulait partir de suite au Canada, laisser Emma derrière pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennui, mais elle est têtue et elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Ils s'aimaient ça j'en suis Henry. Emma a donc proposé qu'elle aille chercher les montres, les gens ne l'attendraient pas elle vu qu'elle n'était pas recherchée, et elle a fait sa part, Neal a récupéré les montres, il lui en a donné une et il est parti pour les vendre. Ils devaient se retrouver ensuite pour partir au Canada, mais ça ne s'est pas fait, il a prévenu la police, Emma c'est fait arrêté et lui il s'est enfui. On ne l'a jamais revu.

Emma a été condamné à onze mois de prison à Phénix, j'ai changé d'université pour être près d'elle, et elle a appris un peu après qu'elle était enceinte de toi. La décision qu'elle a prise à ton sujet Henry, elle l'a prise parce qu'elle voulait que tu aies une belle vie, elle pensait que tu méritais mieux que la vie que tu aurais eu avec nous. Tu aurais été aimé Henry, de ça je n'ai pas le moindre doute, mais ça n'aurait pas été facile, Emma elle a du mal à retrouver du travail après, et on a du vivre avec uniquement mon travail avant qu'elle ne réussisse à trouver quelque chose et même là on avait des horaires de folie, on n'était pas souvent à l'appartement ou quoique ce soit tu sais. 

Je me doute bien qu'avec ta mère, avec Regina, ça n'a pas toujours été facile Henry, mais tu es aimé par elle, ça j'en suis sûr, est ce qu'elle ne sait plus trop le montrer, ou est ce qu'elle c'est perdu un peu en chemin à cause de cette malédiction et de sa peur qu'elle soit brisée peut être, mais tu as été aimé et tu as eu une belle vie quand même. Bien mieux que ce que tu aurais eu avec nous." expliqua Liz "Et je sais que pour Emma, faire ce choix a été la décision la plus douloureuse et la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais prise, elle t'aime tu sais, elle ne le dit pas facilement et elle n'est pas facile tous les jours, on a du mal toutes les deux à établir des racines quelque part, des liens avec les gens, mais sache qu'elle t'aime sincèrement."

Liz avait pris la main d'Henry au cours de l'histoire et elle le prit dans ses bras en voyant qu'il pleurait, il s'accrocha à elle et pleura un moment, en réalité il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit des bras autour de sa taille, des petits bras qui appartenaient à Ruth, elle les avait rejoint et s'était assise contre lui quittant sa peinture pour aller le voir. Ruth avait laissé sa maman et Henry parler mais elle avait bougé lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que Henry pleurait dans les bras de maman. 

"Ruth ?" demanda Henry avant de se moucher grâce à un mouchoir que venait de lui donner sa tante, après tout Liz était la sœur d'Emma, donc sa tante, ce qui faisait de Ruth sa cousine. 

"Maman dit un câlin et tout va bien." répondit simplement Ruth en le lâchant et en commençant à caresser Cookie, le chaton était venu se coucher sur ses genoux. 

"C'est vrai, je dis ça oui. Les bisous c'est pour les bobos et les câlins c'est pour les larmes. Tu as très bien agi ma chérie, je suis très fière de toi." sourit en l'embrassant 

"Vous avez plus eu de nouvelles de lui après ?" demanda Henry après un moment de calme où il se remettait et les deux femmes le laissaient faire

"Après quelques temps en prison, Emma a reçu une enveloppe, à l'intérieur il y avait les papiers de la voiture qu'ils avaient partagé ainsi qu'un porte clé qu'il avait volé pour elle quand ils étaient ensembles. Après sa sortie, et une fois que j'ai eu mon diplôme on est parti à Tallahassee, elle espérait que la voiture était un signe que Neal l'y attendait, on y est resté deux ans et ensuite on est parti. Nous n'avons plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui." répondit doucement Liz "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pris cette décision, pourquoi il a laissé Emma, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il l'aimait, quand je les ai vu c'était déjà visible, tout comme le fait qu'il avait beaucoup de secret. Peut être que l'un d'eux l'a rattrapé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais si tu veux être sûr d'une chose c'est qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment."

"Il ressemblait à quoi ?" demanda Henry "Tu as une photo ?" 

"Oui, j'en ai, attends je chercher ça." dit Liz en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre, elle revint tenant une grosse enveloppe "Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour tout mettre dans des beaux albums je l'admets, j'ai tout depuis la naissance de Ruth dans des albums mais les autres c'est plus variée selon la période. Dans celle là il y a toutes les cartes postales qu'Emma m'a envoyé et quelques photos." elle expliqua tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe et vidant son contenu sur la table basse, elle trouva vite ce qu'elle cherchait, à savoir une série de mini-photo d'un photomaton, c'était des photos entre Emma et Neal, ainsi qu'une autre où il y avait les deux sœurs, et une avec eux trois prise à Chicago.

"Ils avaient l'air heureux." pointa Henry "Tu crois que si on le retrouvait et qu'il avait une bonne excuse, alors ils se remettraient ensemble ?" il ne put s'empêcher de demander, il aimait bien Graham, l'homme était gentil et il passait du temps avec lui mais ce n'était pas son père.

"Je ne sais pas, je serai plutôt contre, je l'ai apprécié mais je lui casserai bien le nez pour ce qu'il a fait subir à Emma. Mais nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de où il est, et il sera sans aucun doute bien plus difficile à trouver que nous quand tu as cherché Emma." expliqua Liz "Tu peux les garder si tu veux." elle dit en désignant les photos 

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Henry avec un grand sourire 

"Bien sûr, j'ai d'autres photos d'Emma et moi, et j'ai bien moins d'intérêt à avoir une photo de Neal que moi." sourit Liz 

"Merci tatie." sourit Henry en lui faisant un autre câlin

"Pas de souci gamin." dit Liz amusée

"Vous aviez des styles très différent toutes les deux." pointa Henry en regardant un peu mieux la photo 

"Pas un mot Henry." fit semblant de menacer Liz, ledit garçon ne fit que rire et se leva pour mettre les photos dans son sac "Emma, elle ne les veut pas ?" il demanda néanmoins 

"Emma n'est pas très portée sur les photos, je suis celle qui les prends et qui les gardes." nia Liz "Elle se soumet parce qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas un combat qu'elle gagnera mais ça s'arrête là.

* * *

 

"Je suis au retard." cria Mary Margaret le lundi matin en se précipitant dans leur appartement pour attraper une part du gâteau que Liz avait préparé la veille

"C'est 7 heure 10." pointa Liz un peu surprise de voir l'institutrice aussi pressée à une heure pareille 

"Oui tu seras largement à l'heure." renchérit Emma qui mangeait sa part tranquillement 

"Non il faut que j'y sois à 7 heure 15, je dois aider les enfants à finir leur exposé pour le concours de science." elle nia 

"Je suis sûre que si t'as cinq minutes de retard ils survivront." nia Emma 

"On fait un volcan." elle protesta avant de partir

"David ?" questionna Emma 

"David." confirma Liz, il n'y avait rien qui la poussait à agir de la sorte après tout "Comment c'est passé ton rendez vous avec Graham hier, tu es rentrée après que je me sois couchée, enfin si tu es rentrée..." elle termina avec un sourire 

"Je suis rentrée." protesta Emma "Tard. Et ça c'est bien passé, on est allé manger au restaurant de la ville et c'était très bien, on a bien plaisanté sur le chemin du retour et on est allé à Granny pour jouer aux fléchettes. On rejoint Mary-Margaret pour lui parler ?" demanda Emma à la fin pour changer de sujet 

"Pourquoi pas, tu as envie d'un chocolat chaud ma puce ?" Liz demanda à Ruth qui était pressée d'être à l'école et du coup elle était prête, ça la faisait sourire de la voir ainsi, même si une part d'elle était triste que sa fille soit aussi heureuse loin d'elle, mais elle balayait cette part le plus possible.

 

"C'est comme ça que tu fais un volcan ?" questionna Emma en voyant leur amie qui regardait derrière elle, la porte d'où elles pouvaient voir David embrasser sa femme. Pendant ce temps Liz faisait un signe à Ruby qui avait l'habitude des commandes des trois, tout en ajoutant des chaises à la table où était assise Mary Margaret.

"Je voulais simplement..." balbutia leur amie ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer

"Oui on a vu." la coupa Liz en s'asseyant, mais les deux soeurs avaient des regards compréhensifs

"Il vient ici tous les matins à 7 heure 15 pour prendre deux cafés à emporter." elle expliqua 

"Un pour lui et un pour sa femme." pointa Emma avant de se taire tandis que Ruby apportait leur commande

"On sort toujours mardi Liz ?" demanda la serveuse 

"Si la tempête le permet et que Emma ne me fait pas faux bond pour servir de baby-sitter, alors oui." acquiesça Liz, elle avait besoin de souffler un peu, une soirée normale et une soirée avec Ruby au bar à jouer au billard et à boire un peu lui semblait parfait, ainsi qu'avec un peu de danse bien sûr. Etant donné que le mercredi était son jour de congé, c'était doublement mieux.

"Si la tempête est trop fort on peut le faire jeudi soir ?" proposa Ruby 

"Non je travaille tôt le vendredi matin et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'énormes cernes, mais vendredi soir c'est possible si ça te va." elle proposa à la place

"Ça marche, on en reparle dès que possible." acquiesça Ruby avant de partir pour servir au comptoir à nouveau 

"Je sais bien qu'il le fait pour Katherine." reprit Mary Margaret qui observait d'un air un peu perdu Ruth qui buvait son chocolat chaud assistée de sa mère qui ne voulait vraiment pas avoir des tâches à gérer aujourd'hui "Alors tous les jours je passe ici pour le voir." elle admit 

"En gros tu l'espionne." remarqua Emma sans pitié 

"Non, pas exactement." elle protesta avant de changer sa réponse en voyant les regards de ses deux amies "Enfin peut être un petit peu. Mais c'est pas comme si je le suivais. Je sais seulement que le matin il passe un peu de temps avec Katherine, il prend son café, puis il va au refuge, il commence le travail à 7h30 et il finit vers 17h."

"Oh et c'est tout ?" demanda sarcastiquement Emma uniquement pour qu'elle réponde à la place

"Le jeudi ils prennent à emporter chez le chinois." elle répondit donc 

"Je savais pas qu'il y avait un chinois." murmura Liz, uniquement pour se prendre un coup de coude dans le côté cadeau de sa sœur 

"J'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête." elle avoua, ignorant l'interaction, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude après tout 

"Je sais." acquiesça Liz "Mais il a fait son choix, pour passer à autre chose, je ne sais pas mais tu pourrais peut être commencer par ne pas venir demain matin. Petit à petit le laisser partir." 

"L'amour c'est vraiment l'horreur, si seulement il y avait un remède magique pour en guérir." elle souffla "Mais c'est super pour toi et Graham, vous faîtes un beau couple." elle s'empressa de dire ne voulant pas qu'Emma ne change d'idée

"Oui ça c'est vrai." renchérit Liz 

* * *

"Ca fait du bien." ne put s'empêcher de dire Liz qui était bien sortie avec Ruth ce mardi, la tempête les ayant épargné pour le moment

"De ne plus être responsable." proposa Ruby 

"Exactement." acquiesça Liz

"Tu sors beaucoup depuis que tu as eu Ruth ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander son amie 

"Non, quelques soirs quand j'étais pas trop fatiguée et que Emma était disponible, mais pas souvent sinon." elle nia "Et toi tu sors souvent ?" 

"Autant que possible, je m'ennuie sinon." admit Ruby

"Personne en vue ?" demanda Liz un peu taquine mais aussi intéressée 

"Non pas vraiment, quoiqu'il y a un nouvel arrivant, il loge au Bed&Breakfast depuis quelques jours, il est mignon." admit Ruby 

"Oui je l'ai renconrtré, brun cheveux court, un foulard autour du cou et sur une moto ?"questionna Liz 

"C'est ça, il est pas mal avoue." taquina Ruby 

"Plus que pas mal." sourit Liz qui appréciait la normalité de la soirée, où elle pouvait oublier pour un moment la malédiction et tout le reste pour parler garçon avec une femme de son âge 

"Tu vas tenter ta chance ?" questionna Ruby "Quelqu'un pour te tenir chaud durant l'hiver, vu que Emma et Graham sont ensemble."

"Pourquoi il t'intéresse pas ?" demanda Liz avec un sourcil haussé 

"Je suis pas vraiment tentée pour une relation à long terme pour le moment, mais si tu l'es et que tu crois qu'il est dispo, ça me pose aucun soucis." répondit Ruby 

"Je sais pas, il a l'air plutôt mystérieux." dit Liz en buvant un peu de son verre

"C'est encore mieux non ?" protesta Ruby 

"C'est attirant je le nie pas, mais trop de mystère c'est pas non plus l'idéal, et j'ai une fille. Je suis pas sûre qu'il soit du genre à accepter d'être père de famille comme ça." pointa Liz 

"Pas faux. Victor Whale alors ?" commença Ruby, déterminée à caser sa nouvelle amie avec quelqu'un, le reste de la soirée se passa donc à la table de billard avec Ruby qui proposait des noms d'homme de Stroybrooke et Liz qui disait non ou qui plaisantait à leur sujet

* * *

"Tu restes à l'intérieur autant que possible aujourd'hui d'accord ?" demanda Emma à Liz le mercredi "La tempête devrait frapper aujourd'hui, selon la météo et Graham. Je serai au poste avec lui pour répondre aux urgences mais j'aimerai vraiment..." 

"Que je reste en sécurité avec Ruth, oui bien sûr. Mon père sera aussi là, on va en profiter pour parler des différents lieux où pourraient être Belle." acquiesça Liz "Tu seras prudente toi aussi d'accord ?"

"Bien sûr. Promis." accepta Emma "Tu sais où est Mary Margaret ?" 

"Elle est allée à _Granny_   ce matin, mais sinon je ne sais pas." nia Liz 

"J'espère qu'elle sera en sécurité." souffla Emma, plus inquiète parce qu'elle était leur amie que parce qu'elle était sa mère

"Elle n'est pas folle. Elle ne restera pas dehors ne t'en fais pas." essaya de rassurer Liz quoiqu'elle était aussi inquiète

 

"Il faudrait que ce soit un endroit où je ne vais pas." pointa Rumple lorsqu'il arriva un peu plus tard "Et surtout où je n'ai pas d'oreilles, je sais à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville." 

"Et si c'était à l'hôpital." proposa Liz après un moment de réflexion 

"L'hôpital ? Tu l'aurais vu."il nia 

"Pas forcément, il y a une aile où peu de gens peuvent aller. J'ai vu une infirmière sortir avec une rose, et il y a une femme de ménage, je l'ai entendu dire que Regina venait parfois. C'est vite vérifiable." dit Liz en allant ouvrir son ordinateur où elle avait toujours les vidéos de l'hôpital dessus.

"Il y a des vidéos de cette aile ?" demanda son père 

"Non, il n'y a pas de caméra là bas, mais si on la voit venir c'est qu'elle a un secret non ? Elle n'a pas de parent malade pas vrai ?" questionna Liz 

"Non, sa mère est morte ou dans un autre royaume. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne crois pas que Cora soit morte. Elle a tué son père pour faire fonctionner sa malédiction, elle n'aimait personne d'autre, à part Daniel mais il est un cadavre, il ne sera pas à l'hôpital." nia Rumple 

"Là, regarde. Elle descend." montra Liz après un moment "On doit découvrir ce qu'elle cache là bas."

 


	10. Noël

Rumple ne pouvait qu'admirer Regina, oh bien sûr il voulait toujours qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire, néanmoins en tant que son ancien professeur il pouvait admettre qu'il était fier de son ancien élève. Lui faire croire à la mort de Belle pour la capturer un temps après afin qu'elle devienne un moyen de pression sur lui, juste au cas où, c'était machiavélique mais il était impressionné. Absolument furieux mais bon ça allait mieux à présent que le jour où il avait appris la vérité. Les années passées à Storybrooke sans magie et où il avait du attendre, lui avait permis de se calmer un peu en tout cas, la présence de Elizabeth et Ruth faisait le reste. Peu à peu. 

Le fait que Belle était libre aidait aussi, une fois qu'ils avaient vu que Regina allait souvent à l'hôpital et qu'elle descendait dans une aile peu usée, la faire sortir était facile, surtout vu qu'il n'y avait aucun papier au sujet de sa présence là bas. Le manque de papier ne leur permettait malheureusement pas de relier ça à Regina, mais bon, Belle était libre, un peu perdue vu qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, et du coup Rumple devait garder ses distances, un peu en tout cas. Il avait certes fait parti de l'équipe qui l'avait sorti de là, néanmoins elle ne le connaissait pas plus alors il devait être patient. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa plus grande spécialité, en tout cas pas sans des morts ou des marchés pour se distraire mais il allait essayer, pour Liz et Ruth mais aussi pour Belle, pour la mériter un peu après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré par sa faute.

Il n'était pas fier de qui il avait été, il avait fait ce qu'il avait du faire pour trouver son fils, ça avait été son raisonnement durant toutes ces années, et en voyant sa fille, il ne pouvait pas entièrement le regretter. Les années sans elle, les années de séparation, il ne l'oublierait jamais néanmoins il ignorait si aurait pu aussi bien l'élever, si l'homme froid, égoïste et en colère qu'il avait été aurait pu être un bon père pour elle. Elle était une femme extraordinaire, elle était heureuse et elle adorait sa fille, il aimait Ruth, sa petite fille, Elizabeth n'aurait pas eu Ruth si il l'avait élevé. Pas plus qu'il n'aurait voulu la priver du lien qu'elle avait avec Emma. Elles étaient comme sœurs, non elles étaient sœurs, qu'elles partagent le même sang ou non.  

"Elles sont spéciales pas vrai ?" demanda Emma en voyant l'air de l'antiquaire, c'était un qu'elle connaissait bien, elle l'avait souvent et Liz aussi, surtout lorsqu'elle regardait sa fille. Grandir avec presque rien les avait influencé, elles étaient très conscientes de la chance qu'elles avaient eu de rester aussi souvent ensemble et d'avoir la vie qu'elles avaient à présent. Le fait que la magie existait était toujours surprenant pour Emma, néanmoins elle était reconnaissante au fait qu'elle avait de nouveau son fils et que sa sœur ait retrouvé son père, elle adoucissait l'antiquaire, la blonde pouvait le dire même si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps. Et l'antiquaire aimait Liz, qui appréciait vraiment sa présence maintenant qu'elle était plus à l'aise dans leur relation, elle était heureuse et pour ça Emma ferait n'importe quoi pour que ça dure. Elle l'était aussi en plus, ce n'était pas idéal et elle voudrait être plus proche de Henry, mais elle ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain et son fils lui en voulait encore un peu, ce qui était compréhensible, elle lui avait menti. Néanmoins il avait mieux réagi après que ce qu'elle avait craint, il était peut être un peu plus distant et hésitant envers elle mais il n'était pas froid, ce pour quoi elle était très reconnaissante. 

Ils étaient en train de marcher dans les rues de Storybrooke et Liz et Ruth avaient pris un peu d'avance, Emma avait ralenti en voyant que le père de sa sœur ne suivait plus aussi vite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Liz sourire ainsi, elle était visiblement vraiment heureuse et aimait passer du temps avec sa fille qui riait, heureuse d'avoir l'attention de sa mère. Bien qu'Henry lui ait manqué tout au long des années, elle n'avait jamais été jalouse du lien qui existait entre sa sœur et sa nièce, Liz avait toujours voulu une famille, comme elle, même si elles avaient du mal à se lier avec des adultes, la même chose ne pouvait pas être dite avec les enfants. Liz avait souvent été un peu triste lorsqu'un enfant auquel elle s'était attaché à l'hôpital partait, oui elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'y être, néanmoins il lui manquait. Liz avait bien sûr eu toujours peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, tout au long de sa grossesse ça l'avait inquiété, surtout vu que son enfant n'allait pas avoir de père, néanmoins elle avait réussi à être très présente pour Ruth même avec son travail et sa passion pour l'écriture, s'assurant pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un de confiance avec elle, ne cédant à l'idée des baby-sitter que lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, et jamais le soir. Elle sortait parfois bien sûr, le plus souvent poussée par Emma, mais elle couchait toujours sa fille avant et elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'Emma était disponible pour la garder, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles ne sortaient pas souvent ensemble depuis la grossesse de Liz, néanmoins ce n'était pas grave, elle passait le reste de leurs soirées ensemble de toute façon. 

"Oui." concéda Rumple "Vraiment exceptionnelles."

"Tatie, papi on peut aller à la plage ?" demanda Ruth enthousiaste, elle adorait l'eau, ça n'avait pas été pratique à l'heure du bain parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en sortir, enfin bon c'était comme ça et tant qu'elle ne se jetait pas à l'eau alors qu'ils étaient en fin décembre, Liz n'allait pas stopper sa fille.

"Pourquoi pas." accepta Rumple qui était prêt à faire beaucoup pour sa petite fille, surtout la gâtait, alors marcher avec elle jusqu'à la plage ce n'était rien pour lui. 

"Liz ?" demanda Emma qui regardait sa sœur, voulant s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait et pas juste une tentative de sa nièce de faire quelque chose malgré le refus de sa mère, Ruth avait essayé quelque fois cette technique, avec peu de succès mais à chaque fois des punitions derrière, du coup les deux soeurs avaient pris l'habitude d'échanger les informations concernant l'enfant, et avait mis Rumple, Graham et Mary Margaret dans le coup aussi afin qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis. Graham ne gardait pas souvent l'enfant encore moins seul, mais Liz voyait bien que la relation entre lui et Emma était bien et du coup elle prenait ses précautions pour le jour où ça arriverait.

"Si ça vous va, ce n'est pas un soucis pour moi. Je voudrais aller voir Ruby et Granny avant par contre, je ne pense pas les voir demain et je voudrais leur souhaiter de bonnes fêtes." dit Liz "Je pourrai vous rejoindre." elle proposa sachant que son père et les deux femmes n'avaient pas vraiment la meilleure relation. Si ça n'était pas un euphémisme, Granny faisait des efforts pour elle, Liz en avait bien conscience mais elle ne voulait pas forcer les choses non plus, son père n'était pas quelqu'un de facile hors de son cercle de proche, elle l'acceptait, il était comme ça de toute façon elle n'allait pas totalement le changer non plus. Et Granny avait des idées très arrêtées, alors autant éviter une dispute avant les fêtes. 

"D'accord." accepta volontiers Emma.

Elle les quitta, faisant entièrement confiance en Emma avec sa fille et commençant aussi à avoir confiance en son père pour Ruth. Ruby était au comptoir, comme d'habitude et l'accueillit avec un sourire content.

"Liz, venue manger un morceau ?" demanda Ruby heureuse de voir une de ses amies. 

"Non, je voulais juste te souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes, à toi et à Granny." sourit Liz "Tiens des cadeaux pour vous deux, à ouvrir demain." elle dit en les sortant de son sac, elle avait prévu de passer aujourd'hui, vu qu'il était hors de question qu'elle sorte ce soir ou demain, cette après midi avait été la meilleur option. Elle n'avait pas fait des cadeaux pour tout le monde, c'était hors de question, mais pour ceux à qui elle parlait souvent, là c'était différent. Au travail ils avaient fait une sorte de faire un repas de Noël avant l'heure et elle avait cuisiné un gâteau, ça avait été sympa mais elle n'avait pas fait plus vu qu'elle ne les connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, et que le docteur Whale était plus qu'un peu trop collant. Mary Margaret et Graham auraient droit à leur cadeau le jour de Noël vu qu'ils mangeraient ensemble pour le midi, elle avait vu Ashley la veille vu qu'elle avait gardé Alexandra et en avait profité pour lui donner les cadeaux qu'elle avait pour eux trois, y compris Sean, le premier noël de Alexandra et le premier noël de leur famille, elle espérait que tout se passerait bien pour eux, Ashley était quelqu'un de très gentil et Alexandra était un amour. Une autre famille à qui elle avait fait des cadeaux était celle de Ava et Nicholas, les deux enfants qu'elle avait rencontré lorsque Emma et Graham cherchaient leur père, elle les avait vu parfois depuis et ils étaient heureux, même si leur père ne savait pas toujours quoi faire. Elle avait aussi préparé un cadeau pour Henry, il était après tout son neveu, mais elle pourrait lui donner en personne lorsqu'il passerait la journée avec eux le 27, elle avait réussi à convaincre Regina. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment, s'étant attendu à un refus néanmoins elle avait tenté, allant la voir elle plutôt qu'Emma en espérant que ça passe mieux de sa part vu qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dispute entre elles. Elle était toujours très surprise que Regina ait dit oui en revanche, l'attribuant à un miracle de Noël et au fait que Regina semblait vouloir calmer son père, vu qu'ils avaient trouvé Belle, sa mère, c'était compréhensible.

Une fois les cadeaux donnés, Liz sortit du café, vide si ce n'était pour Leroy, et tomba, presque littéralement, sur l'inconnu nouvellement arrivé à Storybrooke qui avait tenté de draguer sa sœur quelque jour plus tôt et sur qui Emma avait demandé qu'elle soit prudente, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en lui. August Booth, l'homme qui semblait adorer faire des mystères et qui avait une moto formidable. Ainsi que rendre folle sa sœur. 

"Désolée." elle s'excusa avec un sourire.

"Pas de soucis." il répondit avec un sourire charmeur. "Il y a un problème ?" il demanda en la voyant le dévisager "Attendez vous êtes la sœur de l'adjointe du shérif non ? Elle a dit des horreurs sur mon compte pas vrai ?"

"Je suis bien la sœur d'Emma, je m'appelle Elizabeth Swan, mais non elle n'a pas dit d'horreurs." juste des injures et des demandes de sa part de faire attention, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?" il questionna.

"J'ai juste l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu." elle admit, elle avait aussi eu une brève vision, une de lui où il était très jeune et roux, c'était bizarre, les visions qu'elle avait concernait le présent ou le futur, les seuls passés qu'elle voyait étaient ceux de ses parents. "Et non ce n'est pas une technique de charme." elle assura en voyant son regard et son haussement de sourcil, mais elle voyait plus que de l'amusement, une crainte était aussi présente prouvant qu'il y avait bel et bien des secrets et qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus.

"Ce n'est surement qu'une impression, je m'appelle August Booth." affirma August, mais Liz voyait qu'il cachait quelque chose, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était dangereux ou une menace, mais elle comprenait pourquoi Emma était méfiante envers lui, il cachait quelque chose et il les connaissait, elle en était presque sûre.

"Probablement oui." acquiesça Liz, ne souhaitant pas attirer son attention sur ses soupçons ou quoique ce soit. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était et le faire sans l'avoir sur son dos serait pour le mieux. "Ravie de vous avoir rencontré dans tous les cas, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années." elle sourit en partant. Elle allait devoir le surveiller et en parler avec Emma, elle connaissait cet homme elle en était sûr, et ce n'était pas une aventure ou quoique ce soit du genre. 

Retrouver son père, sa sœur et sa fille était facile et elle ne perdit pas de temps à leur raconter ce qu'elle avait vu, enfin une fois sûre que sa fille était bien distraite, aucun des deux n'avaient une explication ou le moindre désir d'en parler, c'était la veille de Noël et ils ne voulaient pas trop y penser pour le moment. Ils auraient le temps plus tard, parce que oui le sujet serait de nouveau abordé, elle le ferait dans tous les cas mais elle avait vu la même lueur dans les yeux de sa famille, ils devaient savoir qui était exactement August Booth, ce qu'il faisait ici et de quelle manière il était lié à la malédiction, parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait entrer dans la ville. Elle voyait aussi que Rumple était très suspicieux vis à vis du fait qu'elle pensait avoir déjà vu le supposé auteur, son père était protecteur, elle allait juste devoir s'assurer qu'il ne torture pas l'homme pour obtenir des réponses.

Noël avec son père était surprenant, inhabituel aussi mais c'était agréable, le fait que son père avait aussi voulu prendre les chatons avec eux était ridicule et adorable. Il voulait vraiment que tout soit parfait et Liz ne l'aimait que d'avantage. Il était un excellent cuisinier déjà et la maison était sublime, il en faisait peut être trop mais ni Emma, ni LIz ne pouvaient lui en vouloir, Ruth adorait tout bien sûr. Pour les deux femmes elles comprenaient, à partir du moment où elles avaient pu faire leur propres fêtes, elles avaient fait en sorte que ce soit spécial, un peu trop quand elles en avaient les moyens, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Ruth. 

Toutes les fêtes se passèrent bien en réalité, les choses entre Mary Margaret et Rumple étaient un peu tendus vu qu'elle ne le connaissait pas trop et ce qu'elle savait n'était pas positif, Graham était plus détendu, parce que même si il avait ses souvenirs de la Forêt Enchantée, vu qu'il avait aussi agi comme il pensait être le mieux, qu'il n'était pas un exemple de vertu et qu'il lui avait rendu sa vie, il était donc plus à l'aise avec Rumplestistkin, surtout qu'il l'avait vu plusieurs fois avec Liz et qu'il savait que l'homme était un peu différent. Henry adora passer la journée du 27 avec elles, surtout avec Emma, et pour le Nouvel An, Ruby, Mary-Margaret, Belle et Liz se retrouvèrent à l'appartement de cette dernière tandis que Graham et Emma se faisaient une soirée romantique. Liz avait pensé à passer la soirée avec son père à la place, mais il avait insisté à ce qu'elle se détende avec une soirée entre femmes, il avait à la place proposé de garder Ruth et ayant vu à quel point les choses se passaient bien à Noël et d'autres fois, Liz accepta. Elle avait invité Belle qui ne se rappelait pas du tout sa vie selon la malédiction et appréciait le fait qu'elle apprenait à connaître sa mère, et elle comprenait bien mieux Emma qui était mal à l'aise vis à vis de Mary Margaret et David. C'était plus facile d'accepter que Rumple soit son père vu leur différence d'âge évidente, pour Belle c'était un peu plus compliqué. Néanmoins elle appréciait la femme, bien qu'elle soit confuse, vu qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs, Ruby et Mary Margaret aussi. 

Il était néanmoins tard lorsqu'elles se séparèrent et que Liz alla se coucher, normal pour le réveillon, mais avoir une fille signifiait qu'elle s'était levé tôt le matin même, surtout vu qu'elle avait été de garde à l'hôpital jusqu'en début de soirée. Elle ne dormait pas depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle ouvrit les yeux et se détendit en voyant qui c'était : Emma. Sa sœur ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à la rejoindre dans son lit, habillée simplement d'une chemise de ce que pouvait voir l'infirmière. 

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda en baillant Liz, pourquoi Emma la réveillait au milieu de la nuit comme ça ? Elle ne le faisait que quand quelque chose la tracassait vraiment. 

"Graham m'a dit qu'il m'aimait." expliqua simplement Emma.


	11. Le Génie

Liz mit un moment à comprendre ce que venait de dire sa sœur, le sommeil était encore très présent et si elle n'avait pas de problème à se lever le matin, au milieu de la nuit, après plusieurs jours fatigants c'était une autre histoire, elle avait vraiment été soulagée une fois que sa fille avait commencé à faire ses nuits, néanmoins elle fit un effort. Il s'agissait de sa sœur après tout et même si il était trois heures du matin, elle pouvait le faire, surtout qu'elle connaissait assez Emma pour savoir qu'elle ne venait pas la voir pour rien, encore moins à deux heures du matin alors qu'elle savait que Liz commençait avant cinq heures du matin, surtout vu que Graham passait la nuit. Elle fit donc l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux et de soulever ses couvertures pour que sa sœur puisse la rejoindre et qu'elle soit confortable.

"Dis moi que tu n'es pas parti juste après qu'il ait dit ces mots." implora presque Elizabeth, elle appréciait Graham, il était en train de devenir un ami et en plus Emma et lui travaillaient ensemble, une situation pareille pourrait vraiment causer des problèmes. Emma était juste en train de se poser, de même qu'elle d'ailleurs, Henry et Emma commençaient à avoir une véritable relation et elle ne voulait pas que tout parte à la catastrophe à cause de se relation avec Graham. 

"Non, j'ai attendu qu'il soit endormi." la rassura Emma. "Heureusement il m'a dit ça juste avant du coup il y a une bonne chance qu'il ne s'en rappelle plus au réveil, qu'il ne se soit même pas rendu compte qu'il l'ait dit en fait." 

"C'est ce que tu veux ?" demanda Liz, attentive, se réveillant plus facilement maintenant que la conversation avait commencé vu qu'elle devait faire attention.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Emma, bien qu'elle ait une assez bonne idée. 

"Je trouvais juste que ça avait l'air sérieux entre lui et toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?" persista Liz.

"Je ne fais pas de relations sérieuses Liz, tu le sais et tu sais aussi pourquoi." pointa Emma, un peu défensive.

"Et je pense que tu as tort. Emma si je m'étais fiée à  ma relation de Chicago avec un homme marié, je n'aurai jamais eu Ruth et oui je sais que nos situations sont différentes, mais Graham n'est pas Neal, et tu n'es pas la même Emma non plus." dit Liz fermement, elle n'avait pas insisté jusque là parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un homme avec qui Emma pourrait avoir une relation stable, pas un avec qui elle sortait en tout cas. En plus elle savait que le choix qu'elle avait du faire vis à vis de son bébé, l'avait beaucoup pesé, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit heureuse et chante en sifflant mais elle avait vu sa sœur vraiment heureuse plusieurs fois depuis leur arrivée à Storybrooke et elle aimerait vraiment que ça dure.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Emma, qui bien qu'étant toujours sur la défensive était quand même plus calme qu'un peu plus tôt. 

"La Emma qui avait 17-18 ans, n'avait pas de problème à voler dans les magasins, fuyait toute sorte de responsabilité et ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le gouvernement. Et il était hors de question ne serait-ce que de penser à planter des racines. La Emma de aujourd'hui, de ses 28 ans au contraire, cherche à avoir un salaire fixe et régulier, cherche à aider les gens et à réparer des infractions, et si tu n'es toujours pas une grande fan des différente filières liées au gouvernement, tu acceptes maintenant de travailler en tant que shérif adjointe, et en plus tu réfléchis à t'installer ici pour être avec Henry. Tu aimes cette ville, même si ce qui se cache derrière est inquiétant. Et Em, tu ne peux pas comparer Neal et Graham, ils n'ont rien à voir, excepté leurs gout en matière de femme et qu'ils sont mignons.

Neal était un mauvais garçon, quelqu'un qui aimait les secrets et qui ne parlait pas de son passé, à qui ça allait très bien de voler et de ne pas avoir la moindre attache. Graham est le contraire, il a un boulot fixe et si il n'aime pas parler de tout son passé, il répond aux questions lorsqu'on lui en pose. Il est aussi honnête. Ils sont différents, tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à les comparer, vos relations n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. Tu peux y aller en douceur, je ne dis pas que tu dois foncer ou même que tu es forcée de tenter le coup, je te dis juste, ne le rejette pas uniquement parce qu'il éprouve des sentiments forts pour toi." elle lui dit doucement. 

"Je ne sais pas si je suis prête." soupira Emma. 

"Je comprends ma puce, mais tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essaie pas. Ça marche bien entre vous non ? Si on oublie sa déclaration de ce soir." dit Liz en la prenant dans ses bras, Emma allant volontiers dans le câlin offert. En grandissant la seule affection physique qu'elles recevaient venait de l'autre, et même aujourd'hui c'était la même chose, d'autres le faisaient, commençaient en tout cas, mais pour elles c'était plus facile si c'était l'autre qui l'offrait. Plus naturel.

"Un pas après l'autre ?" demanda Emma, un léger sourire, c'était ce que Liz lui avait dit à sa sortie de prison et c'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Liz lors de sa grossesse, après la mort de Mathieu.

"Oui, c'est ça." acquiesça Liz. "Et quoiqu'il arrive, je serai là pour toi."

"Merci Lizzie. Je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai sans toi." sourit Emma.

"Moi non plus, mais là j'aimerai bien dormir, je commence tôt ce matin, n'oublie pas que tu devras amener Ruth à l'école." rappela Liz avant de se retourner pour dormir encore un peu.

* * *

Le réveil de Liz sonna bien trop tôt à son goût, réprimant un grognement elle se leva et se prépara rapidement, ayant fait en sorte de devoir se lever le plus tard possible afin de dormir le plus possible ainsi que de rester au chaud autant que possible. Liz avait horreur du froid, avant de partir elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille pour l'embrasser sur le front, comme elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle devait partir avant le réveil de Ruth. Après avoir bu son café et mangé quelque chose, tout en ayant également donné à manger aux chatons ainsi qu'au loup de Graham qu'il avait appelé Anubis et qui passait pas mal de temps à l'appartement des Swan. Liz avait été un peu hésitante, tout comme Emma, de laisser le loup près de sa fille mais Anubis avait été très affectueux envers Liz, Emma et Ruth, il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement menaçant envers elles et peu à peu elles s'étaient habituées, même si Liz était toujours hésitante à laisser sa fille seule avec le loup, heureusement Graham comprenait et il faisait attention.

Après avoir nourri les animaux elle sortit, frissonnant en sentant le froid, elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'hiver lorsqu'elle devait sortir, à l'intérieur sinon elle trouvait ça génial, la neige était très jolie tant qu'elle ne devait pas la toucher ou quoique ce soit du genre. Entrant rapidement dans sa voiture, elle regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas être un ours, ce serait tellement plus pratique de pouvoir dormir pendant tout l'hiver. Heureusement l'hôpital était chauffé et elle pouvait y travailler sans problème de température, l'accueil qu'elle recevait de la part des autres infirmières était aussi agréable, bien sûr ce n'était pas toujours évident en changeant aussi souvent de lieu de travail, mais elle avait appris à faire avec, les techniques qui marchaient bien pour pouvoir s'intégrer, au début elle avait bien plus de mal, elle avait été plus dure à l'époque, plus froide et distante, à part avec sa sœur, ce qui lui était arrivé, couplé avec ce qu'elle avait vécu elle même avec le mari adultère, l'avait encore plus dégoûtée de faire confiance à qui que ce soit autre que Emma. En plus sa sœur avait été brisé à sa sortie de prison et Liz n'avait pas eu envie d'être souriante et aimable avec ses collègues, un fait qu'elle avait regretté par la suite, et avait poussé l'infirmière en chef à lui dire deux mots, ça n'avait pas été un miracle, loin de là même, mais elle avait tenté de faire un effort, surtout vu qu'elles étaient restées deux ans dans la ville où Neal et Emma avaient prévu de s'installer, et par la suite elle avait continué, ça ne marchait pas à tous les coup bien sûr mais s'entendre avec les personnes avec qui vous passait le plus clair de votre journée était quand même une bonne idée, surtout lorsqu'il y avait un médecin qui refusait de comprendre ce que voulait dire le mot nom dans le service. Liz en avait vraiment assez du Docteur Whale, elle ne niait pas que l'homme pouvait avoir un charme, même si elle n'était pas intéressée personnellement, mais outre son manque d'intérêt pour lui et son attitude insupportable, elle refusait de lui donner la moindre chance parce qu'il avait eu une histoire, même si elle était brève, avec Mary-Margaret, et après sa promesse personnelle de ne plus sortir avec un homme marié ou en couple, elle s'en était fait une autre, de ne pas sortir avec les ex des copines ou de sa sœur. C'était juste une mauvaise idée à tous les niveaux.

* * *

Le réveil de Liz sonna bien trop tôt à son goût, réprimant un grognement elle se leva et se prépara rapidement, ayant fait en sorte de devoir se lever le plus tard possible afin de dormir le plus possible ainsi que de rester au chaud autant que possible. Liz avait horreur du froid, avant de partir elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille pour l'embrasser sur le front, comme elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle devait partir avant le réveil de Ruth. Après avoir bu son café et mangé quelque chose, tout en ayant également donné à manger aux chatons ainsi qu'au loup de Graham qu'il avait appelé Anubis et qui passait pas mal de temps à l'appartement des Swan. Liz avait été un peu hésitante, tout comme Emma, de laisser le loup près de sa fille mais Anubis avait été très affectueux envers Liz, Emma et Ruth, il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement menaçant envers elles et peu à peu elles s'étaient habituées, même si Liz était toujours hésitante à laisser sa fille seule avec le loup, heureusement Graham comprenait et il faisait attention.

Après avoir nourri les animaux elle sortit, frissonnant en sentant le froid, elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'hiver lorsqu'elle devait sortir, à l'intérieur sinon elle trouvait ça génial, la neige était très jolie tant qu'elle ne devait pas la toucher ou quoique ce soit du genre. Entrant rapidement dans sa voiture, elle regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas être un ours, ce serait tellement plus pratique de pouvoir dormir pendant tout l'hiver. Heureusement l'hôpital était chauffé et elle pouvait y travailler sans problème de température, l'accueil qu'elle recevait de la part des autres infirmières était aussi agréable, bien sûr ce n'était pas toujours évident en changeant aussi souvent de lieu de travail, mais elle avait appris à faire avec, les techniques qui marchaient bien pour pouvoir s'intégrer, au début elle avait bien plus de mal, elle avait été plus dure à l'époque, plus froide et distante, à part avec sa sœur, ce qui lui était arrivé, couplé avec ce qu'elle avait vécu elle même avec le mari adultère, l'avait encore plus dégoûtée de faire confiance à qui que ce soit autre que Emma. En plus sa sœur avait été brisé à sa sortie de prison et Liz n'avait pas eu envie d'être souriante et aimable avec ses collègues, un fait qu'elle avait regretté par la suite, et avait poussé l'infirmière en chef à lui dire deux mots, ça n'avait pas été un miracle, loin de là même, mais elle avait tenté de faire un effort, surtout vu qu'elles étaient restées deux ans dans la ville où Neal et Emma avaient prévu de s'installer, et par la suite elle avait continué, ça ne marchait pas à tous les coup bien sûr mais s'entendre avec les personnes avec qui vous passait le plus clair de votre journée était quand même une bonne idée, surtout lorsqu'il y avait un médecin qui refusait de comprendre ce que voulait dire le mot nom dans le service. Liz en avait vraiment assez du Docteur Whale, elle ne niait pas que l'homme pouvait avoir un charme, même si elle n'était pas intéressée personnellement, mais outre son manque d'intérêt pour lui et son attitude insupportable, elle refusait de lui donner la moindre chance parce qu'il avait eu une histoire, même si elle était brève, avec Mary-Margaret, et après sa promesse personnelle de ne plus sortir avec un homme marié ou en couple, elle s'en était fait une autre, de ne pas sortir avec les ex des copines ou de sa sœur. C'était juste une mauvaise idée à tous les niveaux. De toute façon elle n'était pas intéressée et elle attendait juste qu'il l'accepte et la laisse tranquille.

Heureusement qu'elle avait ses collègues pour l'appuyer vu qu'elles n'avaient pas de problèmes à l'aider à éviter que Whale soit seul avec elle. Bien sûr après avoir appris de qui elle était la fille, il y avait eu des tensions, elle les avait apparemment mis mal à l'aise, savoir que son père était le redouté Mr Gold était un sujet d'inquiétude pour beaucoup de monde. Il avait fallu du temps pour que ses collègues, ainsi que les autres habitants de la ville, puissent s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement méchante ou cruelle, le fait qu'elle était proche d'Emma et d'Henry ainsi que la voir avec sa fille, tout cela avait aidé à calmer leurs craintes et leur avaient permis de se comporter de manière normale avec elle. Elle était néanmoins heureuse de finir sa journée à 15 heures, elle avait hâte d'arriver à l'appartement pour se détendre un peu avant d'aller chercher sa fille à l'école et de préparer le dîner vu que son père et Graham venaient manger. Sortant de l'hôpital elle était plus qu'un peu surprise de voir Graham assis à côté de sa voiture, bien sûr après la surprise vint l'inquiétude.

"Graham, tout va bien ? Emma a eu des ennuis ? Ruth ? Mon père ?" elle demanda de suite, l'expression troublée sur le visage du shérif n'aidait pas à la rassurer.

"Tout va bien Liz, je te le promets, il y a pas eu d'attaque ou quoique ce soit. Ton père est à sa boutique, ta fille à l'école et Emma est à la station." se hâta de rassurer Graham, il avait vu au fil des semaines que Liz s'inquiétait souvent et une fois lancée elle était difficile à calmer, et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à appeler Emma pour qu'elle le fasse.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ? Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir mais tu n'es pas supposé être au travail ?" demanda Liz tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là si sa famille allait bien.

"Je voulais te parler." dit Graham en passant sa main sur l'arrière de sa nuque.

"Tu voulais le faire ici ou peux le faire à l'appartement ? Non parce que je meurs d'envie de finir la tarte aux poires que Emma a faite il y a quelques jours et j'en rêve depuis plus d'une heure." avoua Liz, elle était plus que prête à écouter et discuter avec Graham, quoiqu'elle ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi il venait lui parler à elle, mais si elle pouvait manger en même temps ce serait génial.

"On peut le faire à l'appartement." accepta Graham avec un sourire, amusé par le comportement de Liz. 

"Tu as pris ta voiture ?" demanda Liz en regardant autour, elle ne la voyait pas mais on ne savait pas, qui sait après tout. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus tous les coins pour se garer autour de l'hôpital.

"Non, je suis venu à pied. Je voulais pas vraiment me faire remarquer et puis je voulais réfléchir un peu." dit Graham. 

"Alors monte. On rentre." invita Liz en faisant le tour pour être du côté conducteur tandis que Graham montait volontiers côté passager, modifiant juste les sièges pour avoir un peu plus de place pour ses jambes.

Le trajet se passa en silence, cela ne dérangeait pas Liz qui aimait bien le silence, et puis elle voyait bien que Graham était songeur, il ne l'ignorait pas, il réfléchissait juste, et le temps de faire ça, elle était heureuse de le lui laisser. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'appartement, un verre d'eau devant lui ainsi qu'une petite part de tarte, Liz s'étant gardé la plus grosse, il n'avait rien demandé après tout, qu'il commença à parler. 

"Je sais qu'Emma est venue dans ta chambre cette nuit après que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais." dit Graham un peu soudainement, Liz s'était préparée à attendre bien plus longtemps en fait et avait été donc surprise. Mais elle l'était encore bien plus par la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle à présent. Bien sûr elle voulait que les choses fonctionnent entre lui et sa sœur, mais pas au point de trahir les secrets de cette dernière.

"C'est vrai." concéda Liz, un peu hésitante mais ayant décidé que la franchise était probablement la meilleure idée.

"Je ne vais pas te demander ce qu'elle t'a dit, ce serait inutile, j'en ai bien conscience. Il faudrait être un idiot fini pour tenter de se mettre entre vous, et j'aime penser que je n'en suis pas un." dit Graham avec un sourire. 

"Alors de quoi tu veux me parler ?" demanda Liz, plutôt soulagée. 

"Je ne suis pas encore absolument amoureux de Emma, j'en ai conscience, on ne se connait pas encore assez pour ça et les choses ont été plutôt folles depuis que je vous ai rencontré, non que je m'en plaigne." assura Graham. "Mais je tiens énormément à elle, je suis en train de tomber amoureux, en tout cas je le crois. Je n'ai pas vraiment de point de comparaison, mais j'aimerai savoir si j'ai la moindre chance avec elle. On est ensemble, je le sais, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut rien de sérieux. J'ai envie d'un futur avec elle, et si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, et bien je préférerai le savoir rapidement, pour que mon cœur ne soit pas trop brisé au passage."

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir au juste ?" demanda Liz, elle ne répondrait pas à tout, loin de là même mais elle était prête à lui parler si nécessaire, mais elle ne comptait pas lui parler de tout, loin de là même. Rien de trop personnel pour Emma, mais Graham avait raison, il méritait de savoir un peu.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a la moindre chance qu'on ait vraiment un futur ? Qu'elle puisse être sincère avec moi ?" demanda Graham. "Je sais que le père de Henry l'a blessé et qu'elle a du mal à faire confiance."

"Elle te l'a dit ?" demanda surprise Liz, elle était surprise qu'Emma ait choisi de faire une telle chose et aussi qu'elle ne lui en ai pas parlé ou qu'elle n'ait rien vu. Emma était toujours un peu plus fragile après qu'elle ait parlé de Neal, et étant sa sœur, la connaissant aussi bien, elle avait appris à le voir. Elle n'avait rien vu de tel depuis la situation avec Henry.

"Non, j'ai compris tout seul. Elle était secouée lorsque Henry voulait en savoir plus sur son père, elle avait l'air mal, et pas du genre j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais, plus il m'a fait du mal et j'ai du recoller les morceaux ensuite. Je suis un shérif, c'est mon boulot d'observer les gens. J'ai tort ?" il demanda. 

"Non, il l'a blessé. Elle a du mal à faire confiance depuis, nos vies dans le système n'avaient pas vraiment aidé non plus. Ce sera sans aucun doute compliqué, elle va probablement te tester mais tu es le premier homme depuis Neal avec qui je la vois devenir un peu sérieuse. Je ne peux pas te dire si elle voit un grand avenir avec toi, mais je peux te dire qu'elle ne te mens pas et qu'elle ne se sert pas non plus de toi." dit Liz, elle ne dirait pas si Emma pourrait vraiment l'aimer, elle pensait que c'était déjà un peu le cas mais ce n'était pas son secret, ce n'était pas sa vie ou sa relation. "Quoiqu'il arrive, il te faudra de la patience, tu en as conscience ?"

"Oui." acquiesça Graham. "Mais elle le mérite."

"Contente de l'apprendre." sourit Liz.

En le regardant partir après elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa propre vie amoureuse, elle n'avait eu personne depuis Mathieu, rien au delà des quelques relations sans lendemain, et ce n'était pas dû à une fidélité quelconque envers lui, pas du tout même. C'était juste qu'après sa relation avec l'homme marié, elle avait perdu confiance dans les hommes, un peu comme Emma avec Neal, sauf que Neal avait fait bien plus souffrir Emma. Elle n'avait pas été totalement amoureuse de Patrick, contrairement à l'histoire entre Emma et Neal, et elle n'avait pas été enceinte à la fin non plus. Mathieu avait eu besoin de temps pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, et en réalité c'était le fait qu'elle le connaissait déjà de Chicago qui l'avait aidé, mais même comme ça elle avait été extrêmement prudente. Depuis elle n'avait rien tenté, elle ne s'était pas laissé connaître un homme comme ça, et était resté méfiante, elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque, tomber amoureuse pour être briser ensuite. Elle se dirigea vers un des meubles de la pièce, et en ouvrit le tiroir, fouilla un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la boite qu'elle cherchait, elle hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir également. Il y avait à l'intérieur quelques affaires qu'elle avait de Mathieu ou de son temps avec lui, ainsi que ses plaques d'identifications. Elle les avait reçu après sa mort et les avait gardé près d'elle tout le temps de sa grossesse.

"Elle passe à autre chose, j'aurais jamais cru que le jour arriverait. Serait-ce mon tour ?" elle demanda doucement en les regardant.

* * *

"Je me demandais, c'est quoi l'histoire entre Sidney et Regina ?" demanda Emma le soir après le dîner à cinq, Ruth était déjà couchée.

"Une histoire plutôt triste actuellement." répondit MrGold. "Pourquoi ?"

"Sidney essaie de me faire croire qu'il en a assez de Regina et qu'il veut être mon allié." expliqua Emma. "Il était plutôt convainquant." 

"Il ment." affirma le père de Liz, très sérieusement. "Il était un génie avant, un génie qui est tombé entre les mains du père de Blanche Neige qui n'avait rien qu'il désirait. Il a donc souhaité que le génie soit libre et que le dernier vœu revienne au génie. Sidney a vu la reine, il a vu Regina et il est tombé amoureux. Je ne sais pas exactement comment mais elle l'a manipulé pour qu'il tue le roi. Sidney a fait le vœu de rester près de Regina éternellement et est devenu le miroir magique. Il est toujours amoureux d'elle et lui est loyal. Ce n'est qu'une technique de Regina pour avoir un homme dans ton camp."

"Pourquoi faire ?" s'exclama Emma agacée.

"Probablement pour faire en sorte que tu fasses une erreur qui puisse lui donner une raison de t'interdire de voir Henry. Et ce de manière légale." proposa Liz.

"Elle veut sans doute aussi faire en sorte de ruiner votre relation, je doute qu'elle ait envie que vous réussissiez à faire le Baiser d'Amour Véritable." ajouta Mr Gold.

  _Je t'aime._

Liz secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer l'écho qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle n'avait rien vu mais la voix d'Emma était claire et réelle, douce aussi qu'inquiète. Elle y penserait plus tard, elle avait une intuition, mais elle en parlerait avec son père lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

"On peut peut-être s'en servir." proposa Liz.

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Emma attentive.

"Sidney essaie de te manipuler pour Regina, on peut en apprendre plus sur ses méthodes et garder un œil sur lui et elle en retour." expliqua Liz.

"Pas mauvaise idée." approuva son père.

"Il s'approche pas de ma fille, et si il doit être prêt d'elle, ce n'est jamais seul." précisa Liz, elle ne mettait pas sa fille en danger. Elle ne croyait pas que Regina soit du genre à faire du mal à un enfant mais elle n'en était pas sûre, et elle ne savait presque rien sur Sidney. Et ce n'était pas que pour sa fille, elle protégerait sa famille, toute sa famille."


	12. Discussion

"Tu es magnifique ma chérie." salua Mr Gold en se  levant pour tirer la chaise de sa fille, ils avaient rendez-vous pour déjeuner dans un des restaurants de Storybrooke, indice ce n'était pas chez Granny. 

"Merci papa, désolée pour le retard, il y a eu un incident entre mon chemisier et la purée de carotte de Ruth. J'ai du me changer et j'étais déjà pas en avance." elle s'excusa en s'asseyant et en adressant un regard d'excuse à son père. Elle avait horreur d'être en retard, elle n'était pas pointilleuse sur beaucoup de chose mais la ponctualité elle trouvait ça important. Elle n'avait même pas cinq minutes de retard pour son déjeuner avec son père mais pour elle c'était presque trop.

"Ce n'est pas un problème." rassura son père avec un sourire "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" il questionna ensuite, il ne connaissait pas sa fille et sa petite fille depuis longtemps c'était vrai mais Ruth n'avait pas semblé être du genre à faire ça. 

"Un caprice, j'ai de la chance, ça n'arrive pas très souvent mais ça se produit parfois, comme aujourd'hui visiblement." soupira Liz. "Heureusement Ruth a passé les deux ans."

"Etape difficile ?" demanda son père, un sourire plus grand sur le visage, il aimait que sa fille se confie ainsi à lui et il aimait en apprendre plus sur sa famille. 

"Horrible. Elle faisait que dire non, et elle était insupportable." dit Liz qui ne put néanmoins retenir un sourire à la pensée de sa fille. 

"J'ai tellement de questions sur vous, vos vies." soupira Rumple. 

"J'ai aussi des questions." reconnut Liz "On pourrait chacun se poser une question, à tour de rôle." 

"Bonne idée. Commence." acquiesça Rumple, heureux de l'idée, il était toujours d'accord pour en apprendre plus sur elles.

"Pourquoi tu aimes autant filer ?" choisit Liz après un moment de réflexion.

"Ca m'apaise et m'aide à me concentrer. A méditer d'une certaine manière. J'ai appris à le faire très jeune avec les fileuses qui m'ont élevé et c'était un des meilleurs moyens pour me détendre au fil des années et une fois que j'avais pris le don de voyance, c'était plus facile de faire le lien entre les différentes images que je voyais." expliqua Rumple "J'ai gardé l'habitude, même aujourd'hui."

"Tu pourras m'apprendre ?" demanda Liz, un peu intéressée, elle aimait coudre et tricoter alors pourquoi pas filer ?

"Avec plaisir oui." acquiesça Rumple avec un sourire. "A mon tour, est-ce que tu aimais le père de Ruth ?"

"Je tenais à lui oui, il comptait beaucoup pour moi et il a place dans mon cœur parce qu'il était mon ami et surtout le père de Ruth mais non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui." nia Liz après un moment de silence. "Il était adorable, gentil et attentif, ainsi qu'amoureux de moi. Mais je ne l'aimais pas et pendant longtemps je me suis sentie comme une moins que rien à cause de ça, j'étais sortie avec lui en sachant qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais sans en avoir pour lui en retour."

"Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?" demanda son père, sans aucun jugement dans la voix, juste le désir de comprendre.

"Il était sûr." répondit Liz en bougeant sa nourriture avec sa fourchette. "J'ai eu une aventure avec un homme marié avant qu'Emma soit emprisonnée, j'ai été idiote et je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit que lui et sa femme n'étaient plus heureux ensembles, qu'e ce n'était qu'un mariage de convenance, alors qu'il n'en était rien. J'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et il ne m'a pas brisé le cœur non plus, mais je craignais la passion qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Ca ainsi que la relation entre Neal et Emma, voir l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé, j'étais très refroidie ensuite. Plus craintive d'une certaine manière, je ne voulais pas souffrir ainsi alors quand Mathieu m'a proposé de sortir avec lui, j'ai dit oui. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur qu'il me brise le cœur, lui."

"Je comprends." dit Rumple, heureux et touché qu'elle ait été aussi franche avec lui. Ils essayaient d'être ouverts l'un envers l'autre, de vraiment apprendre à se connaître en se faisant confiance mais ce n'était pas forcément évident selon les sujets. "Tu n'es pas une moins que rien, ou une lâche, tu as juste cherché à te protéger, tout comme ta sœur vous avez juste choisi des manières différentes de le faire. 

Liz sourit en entendant son père appeler Emma ainsi, c'était la vérité pour elles, elles étaient sœurs et même si elles avaient retrouvé leurs parents, plus ou moins en tout cas, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça allait changer pour autant. Elles avaient été tout ce qu'elles avaient eu au monde pendant toutes leurs vies, rien ne changerait ça, même pas le fait qu'elles avaient des parents différents et certainement pas le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été dans les mêmes camps avant. Les parents d'Emma étaient certes Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant, tandis que ceux d'Elizabeth étaient Belle et surtout Rumplestilskin, le Ténébreux, mais pour elles ça ne changeaient rien. L'autre passait quand même avant les parents, la seule exception à la règle était leurs enfants. Elle était heureuse de voir que son père reconnaissait ça, qu'il comprenait.

"A ton tour." il invita.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a plu le plus chez Belle ?" elle choisit de demander.

"Elle était différente de tout ce que je connaissais, elle avait une telle innocence mais elle avait aussi de l'esprit, elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Osait toujours me répondre, je suppose que ça m'a intéressé. Et elle me traitait aussi comme un être humain." expliqua Rumple.

"Tu es un être humain." affirma Liz. "Tu as fait des horreurs, c'est vrai, mais tu es quand même un être humain."

"Merci ma chérie." sourit Rumple, il n'était pas convaincu, il savait ce qu'il avait fait, ne le savait que trop bien, tout comme il savait qu'il ne regrettait pas entièrement ses actions. Pas alors qu'il avait pu rencontrer Belle, qu'il avait réussi à changer de monde, qu'il avait une fille ainsi qu'une petite fille, et qu'il pourrait bientôt voir son fils. Il ne pouvait pas regretter ce qu'il avait en ce moment donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment regretter ce qu'il avait fait, tout simplement. "A moi alors, qu'est ce que je pourrais te demander ? Je sais, pourquoi Ruth ? Pourquoi tu as choisi ce prénom ?"

"Je t'ai parlé de mes rêves n'est ce pas ?" demanda Liz, une légère rougeur aux joues, posant la question plus pour qu'il sache de quoi elle parlait que parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait oublié.

"Bien sûr." acquiesça son père, intéressé et intrigué.

"Je faisais ces rêves à ton sujet et au sujet de Belle." expliqua Liz qui n'arrivait pas à appeler Belle, maman, elles étaient du même âge c'était étrange. "Et à ton sujet, j'entendais vos noms, je voyais une partie de vos vies et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'oubliais rien. Quand j'ai tenu mon bébé, ma petite fille dans mes bras, j'ai repensé à ses rêves, au fil de ma grossesse j'avais imaginé tout un tas de prénom, cherchant plein de signification. Je me suis dit que si ma fille avait un bon prénom, alors elle aurait une belle vie, mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux, quand je l'ai serré contre moi, j'ai oublié tout ces noms, j'ai repensé à mes rêves et quand Emma m'a demandé son nom, c'est le prénom de Ruth qui est sorti. Et il lui allait, après l'avoir dit, je pouvais imaginé un autre prénom."

"Tu l'as appelé après moi ?" demanda touché Rumplestilskin. 

"Ben Ruth c'est quand même plus facile à porter que Rumplestliskin, sans vouloir te vexer." rit légèrement Liz.

"Ca je te l'accorde volontiers." ria Rumple, les larmes aux yeux. "A ton tour."

"Qu'est ce qu'il faut pour briser la malédiction papa ?" demanda Liz après avoir hésité un long moment.

"Un baiser d'amour véritable, tu le sais." il répondit attentif "Tu as une théorie non ?"

"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda surprise Liz. 

"Tes yeux, j'ai vu la même lueur dans ceux de Bae et dans les miens, quand on a une idée." il expliqua. "Alors cette idée ?"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit un baiser d'amour véritable entre Emma et Graham." expliqua Liz en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. 

"Continu." encouragea Rumple. 

"Je pense que la malédiction ne peut être rompue que par de l'amour entre une mère et son fils, entre Emma et Henry." proposa Liz.

"Pourquoi tu penses ça ?" demanda Rumple, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu m'as expliqué que la magie fonctionnait souvent en cercle. Si on part du début, tu as crée cette malédiction pour retrouver ton fils. Pour la lancer Regina doit tuer son père. Pour qu'elle soit brisée, Blanche Neige se sépare de sa fille. Emma donne Henry à l'adoption et il est récupéré par Regina, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la vérité et qu'il décide d'aller chercher sa mère biologique." raisonna Liz "Et nous sommes là."

"Je ne suis pas certain, déchiffrer le futur peut être difficile et vu qu'il n'y a pas de magie pour l'instant dans ce monde, je ne peux pas vérifier en voyant l'avenir mais ça me semble logique." acquiesça son père. "Liz, je sais que tu es proche d'Emma et que vous vous confiez tout mais tu ne peux pas lui dire."

"Ca doit lui venir naturellement, sans pression." acquiesça Liz. "Je ne lui dirai rien, elle doit accepter Henry et avouer qu'elle l'aime en dehors de la malédiction."

"Merci." sourit Rumple. 

"Pas de soucis, je comprends. Je ne suis pas une fan des secrets, loin de là même, personnellement je pense qu'ils ont la mauvaise habitude de ressurgir aux pires moments. Mais je comprends pourquoi je dois garder celui là et lorsque je le dirai à Emma, après tout ça, elle le comprendra aussi." dit Liz, sûre d'elle.

"A mon tour de poser une question, comment était ton enfance ?" il demanda en se levant, au cours de la discussion ils avaient mangé et fini leurs repas et il était temps de partir, il devait après tout ouvrir la boutique.

"C'est de la triche, une question très ouverte." protesta Liz en prenant son bras lorsqu'il l'offrit. "Mais très bien, je joue le jeu. Ce n'était pas évident, on allait de famille en famille, passant du temps dans les foyers, beaucoup de temps. Avec le recul je reconnais qu'on était pas facile, on refusait d'être séparé, particulièrement lorsque l'une d'entre nous restait en foyer alors que l'autre était envoyé en famille. Emma était tout ce que j'avais au monde et je ne voulais pas la perdre, d'aucune manière, on était presque sûre de pas être des sœurs mais pour nous ça changeait rien, au contraire, ça nous a rapproché. Peu importe la situation, où on dormait, si on avait faim ou froid lorsqu'on était dans la rue, si on était séparé ou côte à côte, on savait que même si nos parents nous avaient abandonné, nous on s'était choisi. On n'était pas une famille par le sang mais par choix et pour nous c'était plus important. Bien sûr on ne savait pas toute l'histoire." 

"Tu regrettes ?" demanda son père.

"De savoir la vérité ? Non, je suis heureuse de savoir où je viens et de t'avoir rencontré. Mais d'une certaine manière, malgré tout ce qu'on a traversé, toutes les difficultés, je ne regrette pas ma vie. Certains de mes choix oui, mais ma vie non. Je ne regretterai jamais Emma et le lien que nous partageons, pas plus que je pourrais regretter ma fille." répondit Liz.

"Tu es tellement forte." sourit Rumple. 

"Pas tant que ça." nia Liz avec un léger sourire. "Donc c'est mon tour, tu regrettes d'avoir agi ainsi à la guerre ? De t'être ainsi blessé ?" 

"Oui et non. Je le regrette parce que ça m'a fait mal et que j'ai été vu comme un lâche, parce que j'ai pensé à ce que j'aurai pu faire de différent après avoir entendu ses prédictions. Je le regrette aussi parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurai été un meilleur père pour Bae sans ma blessure. Enfin si j'étais revenu. Mais je ne le regrette pas parce que c'est une part de qui je suis, ça m'a permis de voir la vérité sur Milah aussi et je ne regretterai jamais les moments que j'ai eu avec mon fils, pas plus que je ne regrette les moments passés avec toi. Et puis je suis devenu le Ténébreux et si la perte de Bae m'est aujourd'hui encore douloureuse, je ne peux pas nier que si jamais je devais faire le choix à nouveau, devenir ou non le Ténébreux, je le ferai à chaque fois. J'agirai différemment pour ne pas perdre Bae ensuite, mais j'aime être aussi puissant, j'aime le pouvoir que ma magie m'offre. Et ça je ne l'ai été que parce que je me suis blessé il y a si longtemps." il expliqua, songeur. "Tu me penses égoïste pour ça ?"

"On est tous égoïste, on agi d'une certaine manière pour nous préserver, l'égoïsme est une part de la nature humaine. Tu as grandi connu comme le fils d'un lâche, les gens te regardaient plus ou moins de haut, encore plus après ton retour de la guerre, je ne trouve pas ça mal que de vouloir t'accrocher à ton pouvoir, surtout que tu as été le Ténébreux bien plus longtemps que tu as été Rumplestilskin, l'humain." nia Liz en réfléchissant.

"Merci ma chérie." il dit en l'embrassant sur la tempe. "Une dernière question avant l'heure de ton départ... Vous vous disputiez souvent Emma et toi en grandissant ? J'ai vu que vous étiez très complices mais vous avez toutes les deux un caractère assez marqué, donc comment ça se passait ?" il demanda réellement curieux et sans arrière pensée, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était séparé sa fille et Emma, non qu'il pensait avoir beaucoup de chance dans le cas où il oserait le tenter. Mais en réalité il était heureux du lien qui existait entre elle, un vrai lien, crée sans magie ou sans manipulation, c'était précieux, particulièrement dans leur monde. Il avait après tout manipulé les gens si souvent, il savait à quel point ce genre de lien était important, et il ne voulait pas de ça pour sa famille, ou pour Emma même, il avait certes manipulé les parents de la blonde pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'il voulait, mais il appréciait sa compagnie, ainsi que l'importance qu'elle avait pour sa fille. 

"Oh si, très souvent même. On avait des opinions différentes sur tellement de choses, pourtant nos disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps, on se réconcilie toujours. On se connaît assez pour savoir les sujets douloureux, ceux à ne pas aborder ou ceux sur lesquels il ne fallait pas pousser. C'était pas toujours évident selon les raisons ou les périodes, mais a tenu bon." sourit Liz. 

"Vos disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps ?" s'étonna Rumple, il n'avait pas eu de frères ou de sœurs mais il avait observé les autres familles et certains frères et sœurs ne se parlaient pas pendant plusieurs jours.

"Non jamais." répondit Liz avec un sourire encore plus grand avant de continuer voyant la curiosité chez son père. "On avait six ans je crois lorsqu'on a été placé dans une famille agréable, j'aurai bien voulu rester avec eux, et Emma pensait la même chose mais ça n'était pas possible, Joshua, l'homme, était muté dans le sud. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'ils avaient une règle pour leur couple mais aussi pour les enfants sous leur garde, ne jamais se coucher fâché, Marie, la femme de Joshua, était conseillère conjugale. Emma et moi on s'étaient disputées, je me rappelle même plus pourquoi, c'était idiot sans aucun doute, sans importance mais on ne se parlait plus, une dispute stupide. Mais Marie nous a fait asseoir dans la cuisine et elle nous a dit que quand on s'aimait, quelque soit l'amour, on ne devait jamais, jamais se séparer fâché, que ce soit pour partir faire des courses ou simplement pour une nuit de sommeil. Que ça devait être la règle d'or. Et ça nous a marqué toutes les deux, et c'est devenu notre règle à nous, et on l'a respecté, tout le temps. A chaque séparation d'un foyer, d'une famille d'accueil, ou quand Emma est parti pour voyager tandis que je restais pour faire des études, on ne s'est jamais séparées fâchées."

"Je suis fier de toi." sourit Rumple.

"Merci papa." sourit Liz. "Je dois y aller, faut faire du nettoyage dans l'appartement, s'occuper des chats et les courses."

"Encore ?" demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils, il lui parlait souvent et elle allait souvent faire des courses et s'occupait aussi beaucoup de l'appartement, plus qu'Emma.

"Oui, Emma et moi on a un marché, un mode de fonctionnement, je m'occupe de la plupart des tâches ménagères et je fais les courses, en échange elle se charge du bricolage, des éventuelles réparations et surtout de la lessive. J'ai horreur de ça et du repassage. Du coup c'est elle qui s'en charge." expliqua Liz, en plus les choix d'Emma pour les courses étaient très sucrés et si elle n'avait rien contre, il y avait des limites si elles ne voulaient pas devoir changer de garde robe à cause des kilos en trop.  "Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas papa, j'aime m'occuper de l'appartement, de ma maison d'une certaine manière."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux alors." sourit Rumple, soulagé, il avait craint qu'elle ait été manipulé par Emma, mais il voyait qu'elle était sincère. Il en fallait pour tout les goûts après tout et si elle aimait s'occuper de sa maison, alors il n'avait pas de problème.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi papa, Emma et moi on se connaît bien et on a nos arrangements." rassura Liz avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir.

* * *

Assise dans une salle où se tenait le conseil municipal, Liz observait, elle n'avait pas été ravie d'apprendre que sa sœur avait été mise en danger par Sidney, Emma avait conduit la voiture au garage de Michael Tillman qui avait remarqué que les freins avaient été trafiqué. Elle se sentait responsable, c'était elle qui avait suggéré qu'ils se rapprochent de Sidney pour en savoir plus sur les plans de Regina, et sa sœur avait eu un accident... Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées sombres lorsqu'Emma lui prit la main, lui souriant de manière rassurante, Liz serra également, soulagée qu'Emma n'ait rien eu.

"Excusez moi madame le Maire, j'ai ici des documents que j'aimerai porter à l'attention des conseillers." dit Sidney Glass en se levant.

"La séance d'aujourd'hui n'est pas une séance libre Sidney et personne dans ce conseil n'a envie d'entendre les élucubrations d'un journaliste déchu qui boit un peu trop." coupa sèchement Regina. "Je vous prie de vous asseoir." 

"Je suis sûr Madame le Maire que vous pouvez prendre une minute pour écouter un ancien ami à vous et un journaliste qui a fait tellement pour notre ville. Tant que le sujet qu'il veut aborder concerne en effet Storybrooke et qu'il a bien quelque chose à dire." intervint Mr Gold qui était assis de l'autre côté de Liz, qui avait Ruth sur les genoux, il savait tout comme Emma, Graham et Liz, que Sidney était toujours loyal à Regina, que ce n'était qu'une technique de plus pour nuire à Emma mais il voulait voir comment l'ancien génie s'en sortait seul. Il avait certes juré de ne pas tuer Regina, ou de ne pas la faire tuer, et il comprenait son geste, mais l'idée de la voir seule contre tous, même avant la fin de la malédiction, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. 

"Très bien." céda Regina visiblement contrariée.

"Et bien..." balbutia Sidney qui ne savait pas comment réagir, ce n'était pas dans le plan, il lança un regard vers Emma, assise derrière ce qui avait été sa chaise avant qu'il ne se lèvre, elle le regarda froidement. Il pâlit en comprenant qu'elle savait que c'était un piège, qu'il n'était pas vraiment un ami. "Non, rien."il dit en se rasseyant. 

"Je ne suis pas aussi facile à manipuler que vous ne le pensiez n'est ce pas ?" demanda Emma en s'avançant pour le dire à l'oreille de Sidney. "Je ne sais pas quel but vous aviez en faisant ça mais vous vous êtes plantés. Tous les deux."

* * *

 


End file.
